


Братья Снейп

by Grey Stingrey (Nashevans)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashevans/pseuds/Grey%20Stingrey
Summary: Гарри Поттер и Волдеморт, не подозревая об этом, во время Финальной битвы произвели ритуал Воскрешения человека - Северуса Снейпа. Однако не все прошло гладко - они трое стали маленькими и переместились во времени, чтобы переписать историю заново, потому что волшебному миру грозил конец...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

— Авада Кедавра!  
— Экспеллиармус!  
Заклятия сцепились мертвой хваткой, и ни одно из них не повредило ни Волдеморту, ни Гарри, напоминая о Приори Инкантантем на кладбище Риддлов. Это было невероятно! Как Смертельное проклятие перестало действовать? Почему волшебная палочка Поттера не обезоружила противника? Ни Волдеморт, ни Гарри не хотели признавать, что они проиграли, и упрямо вливали силу в свои заклятия, заставляя свои волшебные палочки совершать невозможное. У древних артефактов, известных как Дары Смерти, которыми обладали эти два упрямца неизмеримо малое время, по сравнению с тысячелетней историей, и не знали толком их возможностей, было свое мнение, и они вступили во взаимодействие, дабы прекратить вражду между этими двумя повелителями Даров и исполнить свое прямое предназначение. Старшая Бузинная палочка в руках Волдеморта мгновенно раскалилась, и Лорд уронил ее со стоном, потому что она вызвала у него жуткий ожог, такой, что кожа на руке стала слезать, оставляя после себя обуглившуюся, слезающую с пальцев плоть, так, что было видно кости. Гарри же в прямом смысле своей задницей почувствовал, как обжигают воскрешающий камень и мантия-невидимка, и в шоке от самого себя вывернул карманы, чтобы только избавиться от них. Артефакты Смерти, упавшие на пол, ярко засветились и вызвали шквал фейерверков, заключая обоих дуэлянтов в огненный треугольник. Это активировался Ритуал, известный в самых темных разделах Некромантии, как Воскрешение. Но где найти некроманта, который бы растолковал воинам Света и Тьмы, что происходит на самом деле? Сквозь магическое пламя немного было видно, что Гарри и Волдеморт отвлеклись от поединка и растерянно поглядывали на окружавшие их стены огня, не дающие им выйти за их пределы. Борцы за Хогвартс не торопились идти на выручку Гарри и Волдеморту — это была их борьба, их поединок, их свершение Пророчества. Через минуту раздался громкий хлопок, и пылающий треугольник свернул свои багровые углы, оставляя на полу хлопья пепла. Гарри и Волдеморт исчезли.   
Школьники, слышавшие только отдельную отповедь от Гарри и слова Волдеморта, полные злобы и ненависти, ахнули. Взрослые забеспокоились, потому что такой исход борьбы им был не нужен. Волшебному миру нужен был Герой! И поверженный Темный Маг! Живые! Чтобы первому поклоняться, а второго засадить в тюрьму и обливать презрением, доказав превосходящую силу добра. Мгновенно возникли вопросы: «Сгорели ли они заживо? А, может, живы? И куда они пропали живые или мертвые?» Противостояние между Орденом Феникса и Пожирателями, как борьба Света со Злом, потеряло свою актуальность, и, поскольку два извечных врага — Гарри Поттер и Волдеморт — скрылись из их глаз, то Пожиратели смерти, до последней минуты верившие в свою победу, упрямо уставились на защитников Хогвартса. Настала напряженная минута. Кто ошибется и примет неверное решение? Мир застыл за секунду до…  
* * *  
Северус последний раз вздохнул, и через мгновение полнейшей тьмы и потери всех ощущений, когда его «я», казалось, будет утеряно навсегда, был утянут в туннель с яркими вспышками и желанным светом в конце. Вот тихая гавань, в которой Северус собрался хорошенько отдохнуть после служения Темному Лорду и Светлому магу. Снейп предвкушал заботливое участие Света и невмешательство Тьмы в своей обители среди звезд. Поэтому свет в конце тоннеля оказался полной неожиданностью для него тем, что он оказался на вокзале Чаринг-Кросс, совершенно безлюдном и наполненным покоем и светом.   
Северус сел на скамейку. Он слышал далекие гудки поездов, но ему никуда не хотелось ехать. Где-то слышались чьи-то голоса, и Северус обрадовался тому, что кто-нибудь объяснит ему происходящее. Из яркого света соткалась чья-то фигура, и Снейпу пришлось поднапрячь свое зрение, чтобы разглядеть подходившего к нему человека.   
— Здравствуй, мой мальчик, — услышал он голос Альбуса Дамблдора, прежде, чем увидеть его сухощавую фигуру в сотканной светом мантии. — Вот и ты!  
— Альбус? Давно ты здесь? — спросил Снейп, ничему не удивляясь и принимая за должное появление Величайшего светлого волшебника на вокзале.   
Дамблдор усмехнулся в бороду, не отвечая на вопрос.   
— Я жду, когда все мои ошибки встретятся снова.   
— Ошибки? — переспросил Северус.   
— Замечательные ошибки, — глаза Альбуса замерцали неземным светом, привычным для этого мира.   
— Ты говоришь так, будто хвастаешься этим, — проворчал Северус.   
— Почему бы и нет? — повернул голову Альбус, усевшись рядом. — Вы трое замечательно сыграли свою роль.   
— Трое? — спросил Снейп. — Кто другие два?  
— Мои дети, мои Свет и Тьма, мои последователи, мои слуги, мои Повелители судеб, — уходя от прямого ответа, произнес Дамблдор.  
Северус вздохнул, понимая, что прямого ответа на прямой вопрос не добьется. Впрочем, от Альбуса никогда не услышишь прямого ответа. Так к чему спрашивать? Только многолетняя привычка Снейпа собирать и анализировать информацию помогала ему отсеивать шелуху от сладкоречивых слов Альбуса и подчиняться его негласным просьбам-приказам.  
— Вы жили, как умели и могли, под гнетом обстоятельств, которые вам давала Жизнь, — продолжал Альбус. — Может, теперь вы выберете то, что предлагает вам Смерть?  
— У меня, — увидев нехороший огонек в глазах Альбуса, Северус исправился: — у нас… У нас есть выбор?  
— Вы втроем уже выбрали свой путь, — мягко ответил старик. — Вопрос в другом. Дадите ли вы шанс друг другу? Они тебе уже дали шанс на вторую жизнь. Но те двое упертые, как бараны, и ни за что не признаются, что нуждаются в поддержке не меньше, чем ты, — признался Альбус со вздохом.  
— Шанс на вторую жизнь? — прищурился Северус. Он посмотрел на Смерть, игравшую роль Альбуса, с нескрываемым интересом. — То есть я умер и воскрес, а они мне помогли?  
— Не совсем, — ответил старик, — не совсем. Но я вам троим даю равные шансы.  
Северус чувствовал какой-то подвох, но не подал и виду, что подозревает Альбуса в нечестной игре.  
— Может, познакомишь нас? — с прохладцей спросил он. — Мне как-то не с руки общаться с черт знает кем.   
— А вот и они! — воскликнул Альбус. — Подходите, мои дорогие.   
Северус посмотрел на затененную сторону вокзала и без труда узнал свою Немезиду в виде Волдеморта и свою Совесть в качестве Гарри Поттера. Они бурно обсуждали какое-то событие и не собирались подходить ближе, чем на сто шагов.   
— Том! Гарри! — Смерть-Альбус сказал безо всякого тепла в голосе и мерцающего света в глазах. Волдеморт, держа спину прямо, попытался с достоинством встретить свой самый большой страх в жизни и медленно стал подходить к скамейке, где расположились Северус со Смертью. Узнав Альбуса, Лорд расслабился. Старик не внушал ему такого трепета, какой приписывал Волдеморту волшебный мир, когда их борьба приняла открытый характер. Юный Поттер, не боясь никого и ничего, смутился при виде прямого взгляда Северуса.   
— Поттер, ты все-таки умудрился умереть, — закатил глаза Снейп.   
— Нет, что вы! — смутился Гарри. — Я не умирал, это все дурацкий ритуал. Я жив-живехонек.   
— Садись, поговорим, — похлопал Северус по скамейке рядом с собой. В это время Альбус разговаривал с Томом, который поддерживал обугленную руку перед собой.   
— Вы… — Гарри сглотнул, — вы и вправду любили мою маму?  
— Какое это имеет значение, если мы здесь и сейчас? Ее здесь нет.   
— Но мы вместе, — зашептал он. — И мы можем все переиграть. Я уже поговорил с Томом. Он больше в этом разбирается.   
— Он для тебя уже Том? — спросил Северус.   
— Да мы же практически поубивали друг друга! — воскликнул Гарри. — И я ненавижу его! Правда, Том?  
— Взаимно, — не оборачиваясь ответил Волдеморт, внимательно слушавший, что говорил ему Альбус. Как Северус ни напрягал слух, он не расслышал ни слова, что говорил Лорду старик.   
— Но все же вы нашли точку соприкосновения, — продолжал гнуть свою линию Снейп.   
— Конечно! — Гарри вскочил. — Мы же думали о вас, сэр! Вдвоем! И мы вас возродили благодаря древнейшему ритуалу. Настолько древнему, что его только в сказках найдешь. Только я хотел, чтобы ты просто жил, а Том — чтобы убить вас своими собственными руками. Кроме того, — мальчишка покраснел, — я сам вас ненавидел. И я думал, что вы тоже… — парень прошептал, — тоже меня ненавидите.   
— Ну что же, — скривился Альбус, потому что слышал все до единого слова, — ненависть — довольно яркое чувство. И оно двигало нас в необходимом направлении, чтобы мы исполнили пророчество Жизни.   
— Почему же вы все время говорили о любви, которая спасет весь наш мир? — спросил Поттер. На его лице блуждала задумчивая улыбка. — Вы лгали, директор?  
— Нет, — ответила Смерть, — вы знаете, что такое противоположности? Учитесь различать, когда они подобны и когда действительно противоположны. Вот любовь и шла под руку с ненавистью, скрывая свои истинные мотивы.  
— Я предпочитаю практику теории, — нахрапом перебил Гарри, не желая слушать длинные разглагольствования старика, и переменил тему разговора. — Скажите, что вы предлагаете, сэр? Что с нами будет?  
Все трое напряглись, ожидая ответа.  
— Сейчас вы проснетесь, — ответила Смерть-Альбус, — будет обычное непримечательное зимнее утро для вашего отца и праздник для вашей матери…  
Северус с глухой тоской вспоминал свое детство. Ему не хотелось туда возвращаться. Слишком много боли и горечи принесло ему равнодушие отца, который не верил в собственное отцовство и бил его под горячую руку, и слишком мимолетны были знаки внимания от матери, которая была вечно хмурой и недовольной поведением сына и мужа. Он думал о семьях Волдеморта и Поттера и не представлял, у кого ему было бы лучше. Ничего не решив, он вслушивался в сладкую речь, но смысл от него ускользал…Его веки тяжелели, и он расслабился, не задумываясь о том, что деревянная скамейка не располагала ко сну. Он услышал что-то о троих непохожих братьях, о противостоянии в школе, о маггле, вставшем во главе волшебного рода... И крепко уснул. Волдеморт был рад, что у него вообще будет семья, и исчез из поля зрения Северуса, а Гарри еще долго внимал байкам безумного старца…  
Смерть распустила нити гобелена, сотканного из желаний волшебного мира, дошедшего до кровопролитной войны и потерявшего сотни, если не тысячи волшебников, и принялась заново плести причудливый узор желаний трех братьев, сильных и любящих Жизнь и не покоренных самой Смертью. Братьев, которые, возможно, изменили историю Магической Британии.  
* * *  
Миссис Эйлин Снейп, в девичестве Принц, признавала правоту своего отца, Сигнуса Принца, утверждавшего, что негоже кровь разбавлять пустотой и глупостью. Но ей удалось настоять на своем и выйти замуж за маггла, который был ничем не примечателен, кроме высокого роста, крутого лба и выдающегося носа, что говорило о его недюжинном уме, хорошим обонянии, и других качествах, не столь заметных. Сигнус чуть не проклял свою дочь, которая ослушалась его, и согласился отпустить ее из рода, с правом возвращения в волшебный мир в любой момент, но при условии развода и поиском более подходящей кандидатуры для замужества. Эйлин было тяжело принять решение отца, и она утешала себя тем, что девять поколений чистоты рода Принц неплохо разбавить свежей кровью. Она, как любая девушка, жаждала красоты и внимания мужчин, но понимала, что может взять только умом и напористостью. И потом, всем известно,что бракосочетание между близкими родственниками чревато неприятными последствиями для их детей, что и сказалось на ее странной внешности. Что может унаследовать именно ее ребенок, Эйлин сможет узнать только через одиннадцать лет, когда способности сына будут явственно выражены, но это лучше, чем видеть неполноценность вырожденца.   
* * *  
Годовалый Северус уснул после часа хныканья и укачивания на руках. Он не хотел брать соску и тянулся к груди матери. Но Эйлин уже какое-то время отучала его, потому что он уже был большой, и только Тобиас ворчал, что пожалела бы если не малого, так хоть его отца, чтобы дать ему поспать. Колдунья не обратила внимания на мужнино ворчание, засыпая на ходу, как и он. Снейп за последнюю неделю очень устал, мусоля тему: «Как ты могла от меня скрыть, что ты — волшебница!? Это и мой сын будет таким чудесным, как ты?» Хорошо, что хоть не чудовищем, как послышалось Эйлин в словах супруга.   
Она присела на стул, все еще держа уснувшего сына на руках. Перед ней стояла чашка с ромашковым чаем, чтобы успокоиться перед сном. Она была готова отправиться в постель, и только брюзжание Тобиаса удерживало ее лечь немедленно.   
За окном свистела метель, часы мерно тикали, а Эйлин снился сон. Снился ей Альбус Дамблдор, учитель Трансфигурации в школе, в которой она не так давно училась, в сияющей фиолетовой мантии, и он грозился не дарить носки на Новый Год, если она не прогуляется перед сном и не заберет в муниципалитете бумаги об опекунстве. Эйлин показывала свидетельство о рождении Северуса, и убеждала его, что никаких других бумаг не нужно.  
Вдруг часы начали бить одиннадцать вечера, Эйлин вздрогнула, и кроха Северус соскользнул с материнских колен на потертый ковер. Северус вздрогнул и замер на какую-то минуту. Эйлин в ужасе от того, что ее сынок мог потерять сознание или, что еще хуже, умереть, схватила его на руки:  
— Энервейт! Северус! Энервейт!  
Ее волшебной материнской заботы и любви хватило, чтобы Северус открыл темные глазки, сморщился и заревел во всю мощь своих легких. Ему вторили два воющих голоса на улице.   
— Эйлин, да успокой же ты мелкого! — заорал Тоби из спальни. — И выйди на улицу, посмотри и прогони этих воющих собак! Они меня уже достали! Чтоб они уже сдохли на морозе!  
— Никто не воет, — глухо ответила Эйлин. — Тебе послышалось.   
Но спустя минуту поняла, что вой собак продолжается. Зная, что на улице мороз, она решила их подозвать и обогреть, совершенно ни к чему обмороженные собачьи трупы перед окнами дома. Миссис Снейп распахнула дверь и вдруг вместо обычного призыва собак завизжала:  
— Тоби! Тоби! Иди сюда немедленно! Здесь дети!  
Тоби, в чем был, в трусах и майке, выскочил на мороз. Работая на одних инстинктах, он схватил два свертка с замерзшими детьми, которые лежали на пороге. Эйлин держала захлебывающегося плачем Северуса на руках, пытаясь его успокоить, и смотрела, как Тоби развел лихорадочную деятельность — подбросил поленья в камин, подкрутил колесико обогревателя, чтобы дом быстрее прогрелся, схватил чистые пеленки и притащил в гостиную свое одеяло, которое было теплое, как шуба медведя. Он не решился разворачивать детей из пеленок, в которые они были укутаны, и прикрыл их пледом и одеялом. Малыши похныкали и успокоились, угревшись в тепле и засыпая самым крепким детским сном.   
— Странно, откуда дети в такое позднее время? — невпопад спросила Эйлин, когда Снейпы устроили ночной семейный совет на кухне.  
— Неважно, детям нужно иметь семью, — отмахнулся Тоби, закуривая сигарету. От волнения он забыл, что здесь дети, но не мог противиться своей давней привычке.   
— Хм, почему ты поменял свое мнение насчет детей, — заметила Эйлин, — ты же их особо не жалуешь.  
— Не представляю, какому извергу нужно было оставлять детей на морозе, — произнес Тоби, делая особо глубокую затяжку. — Иди, поспи, дорогая, завтра будет долгий день.   
— А ты? — смягчившись, спросила Эйлин. Она и вправду устала, а Тоби поспал пару часиков днем и к ночи уже подремал немного. Была суббота, и он собирался отдохнуть еще один день от поисков работы.   
— Я присмотрю за детьми, — коротко ответил Тоби. — Иди и отдыхай.   
Эйлин с несказанным изумлением и благодарностью поцеловала мужа в щеку и отдала заснувшего Северуса ему в руки.  
Тобиас положил своего сына рядом с подкидышами и его тоже прикрыл одеялом. Теперь три малыша лежали рядом и смотрелись весьма органично.  
— Мальчишки, — проговорил сам себе Снейп-старший. Он фыркнул от раздувшегося самомнения, что спас неизвестных детей себе и жене на радость, и был уверен в своей интуиции.   
Утро было не ранним, когда Тоби был разбужен криками детей. Он проморгался, заерзав в кресле, и потянулся, чтобы кровь в мышцах потекла быстрее. Крики же слышались из ванной, потому что Эйлин как раз занялась их купанием. Тоби зашел в ванную поглядеть на них. Ребятишки, втроем сидя в корыте, заинтересованно плескались теплой водичкой, которая лишь слегка доходила до их попок. Мальчишки увидели мужчину и заревели. Зеленоглазый — потому что мыло попало в рот, синеглазый — потому что не видел Тоби раньше, а Северус — за компанию.  
— Сговорились, я так и знал, — довольно пробурчал Тобиас. Он забрал свою чистую одежду и вышел из ванной.   
— Тобиас Снейп, иди-ка сюда! — внезапно послышался из гостиной угрожающий голос Эйлин. Пятой точкой Тобиас учуял неприятности.   
— У меня три минуты, пока эти трое не утонули в ванной. Объясни мне вот это! — и Эйлин швырнула в Тобиаса две бумажки. Мужчина опознал их как свидетельства о рождении. Он стал читать документы, да так и замер с разинутым ртом.  
Первое гласило: «Том Марволо Снейп. Мать — Меропа Гонт. Отец — Тобиас Снейп. Дата рождения 31.12.1959»   
Второе — «Гарри Джеймс Снейп. Мать — неизвестна. Отец — Тобиас Снейп. Дата рождения 31.07.1960» Магия явно подшутила, создавая настоящие маггловские документы для своих подопечных.   
Тоби еще заметил, что Северус стал средним братом, не успев удивиться мысли, что он собирается усыновлять этих двоих мерзляков, как пропустил удар скалкой по голове. Снейп кулем рухнул на пол, рассекая лоб об угол стола.   
— Кобель! — гневно прошептала Эйлин, не разбираясь, кто чей отец, мать и сын. — Теперь ты не отвертишься, и будешь сидеть с детьми, как примерный родитель!  
* * *  
Через полчаса женщина завязала бинт на голове очнувшегося Тоби, который мрачно взирал на проявляющееся волшебство. Эйлин кормила кашей трех ребятишек, из которых синеглазый Том был самым примерным едоком, зеленоглазый Гарри был по уши испачкан, а Северус — сын своих родителей, и, соответственно, темноглазый, — взирал на соперников за внимание мамы и был готов хныкать.   
— Солнышко, не надо плакать, — предупредила его Эйлин. — Смотри-ка, папа нам сейчас покажет лошадку.  
— И-иго-го! Эй, ребятишки, прокачу! Кто первый? — покоряясь судьбе, встал на четвереньки Тоби, чем заслужил одобрительный кивок Эйлин, которая закончила кормить всех троих и собралась помыть им личики.  
— Папа! Дай! — вскинулся малыш Том и протянул руки. Тоби удивился, что маленький старший уже говорит и принял его за папу, но никак не прокомментировал это, и схватив ребенка, покатал его на своей спине на славу. Малыш хохотал. На его личике было написано неописуемое блаженство, а Северус только наблюдал, сменив гнев на милость, и стучал ложкой по столу. Гарри закапризничал, и Эйлин, не долго раздумывая, взяла его на руки.  
После еды Эйлин оставила детей на мужа. Она дельно рассудила, что Тобиас не будет прикладываться к бутылке, пока малыши играют с ним, и по-быстрому поставила вариться Перечное зелье, готовящееся на заказ. Это было в первый раз, когда женщина открыто, не прячась, творила Магию Зельеварения, но выбирать не приходилось. Теперь нужно было в три раза больше тратиться на этих малышей. Раз бумаги были в порядке, и стояли необходимые печати, никакая полиция не будет забирать детей, чтобы найти настоящих родителей. Наличие отцовства доказано? Так что вы хотите, дорогуша? — так и слышала Эйлин вопросы судьи и принялась заниматься любимым волшебным делом, приносящим ей в юности неплохой доход. А деньги Тобиаса в виде выплаты пособия по безработице, поскольку заводчан сократили втрое, были Снейпам в качестве морального удовлетворения, чтобы держаться на плаву и не погрузиться в пучину нищеты и отчаяния.  
* * *  
Тобиас смотрел на играющих малышей, где Том лидировал в разбрасвании игрушек, Гарри — в желании его побить, а Северус — хотел на ручки к папе, и размышлял. Где достать деньги, когда автомобили и мотоциклы заполонили город, и невозможно стало перейти спокойно дорогу? У Снейпа были золотые руки, все в округе знали это, но Тобиас не мог применить эти умения на практике, потому как был любителем крепко выпить, а хозяева мастерских предпочитали трезвых работников.  
«Глупец, дурак, зачем я пил? — казнил он себя. — Что же делать?»  
Гарри зевнул, показывая, что он послушен режиму, и готов лечь спать. Северус беспокойно вертелся на крепких мужских руках, ревнуя своих названых братьев к папе, а Том оголтело носился по детской комнате, придумав какую-то свою игру. Ну, и как уложить всех троих спать одновременно?  
— Эйлин! Что делать с детьми? — задал он вопрос, когда жена отвлеклась от своих котлов. — Им спать пора.  
— Легкие сонные чары надо наложить, — безо всякого удивления ответила миссис Снейп. — Затем они заснут уже сами.  
— Так наколдуй, — раздраженно сказал Тобиас, полагаясь на разумность жены. — Фея ты или нет?  
Эйлин скрыла торжествующую улыбку и взмахнула волшебной палочкой. Мальчики тут же начали тереть глазки и, зевая, уселись на пол. Тобиас подхватил собственного сына и Гарри, уложил их на диван. Том же лег самостоятельно.  
— Они хлопот тебе не доставили? — спросила Эйлин, совершенно не злясь на мужа и колдуя щит, чтобы дети не упали во сне. Она даже была рада, когда увидела мужа бодрым и не орущим ни на нее, ни на малышей.   
— Нет, — прошептал Тобиас, не желая раннего пробуждения маленьких Снейпов. — Я пойду прилягу и подумаю, как жить дальше.  
— Подумаешь? Похвально! — рассмеялась миссис Снейп и мстительно отправила в спину мужа чары Концентрации внимания. Это ему не даст уснуть, и наверное, и вправду даст ему возможность поразмыслить над своим скверным поведением.


	2. Chapter 2

Тобиас то ли дремал, то ли мечтал, то ли думал. Мысли цеплялись за автомобили и мотоциклы, которые надоедливо рычали на дорогах его родного городка, как только прекратилась метель. Он еще размышлял, что мечтал приобрести мотоцикл с тех пор, как отец гонял по дорогам Галифакса на трофейном немецком драндулете и чинил его вместе с ним, когда Тоби был еще подростком.  
Мысли прервало пробуждение Тома. Малыш тихо встал и вопросительно уставился на мужчину.  
— А-а! — сказал он. Тому было стыдно за то, что пришлось просить горшок, в то время, когда он был могущественным волшебником своего времени и мог заавадить за то, чтобы маггл мог увидеть его слабости. Осознание своей личности как малыша подсказывало, что он должен показывать себя примерным сыном. Впрочем, этот мужчина ему нравился именно своей брутальностью, небритостью и сильным табачным запахом. Отец был сильным! Том увидел нужный предмет в детской и показал на него, а Тобиас понимающе застонал. Конечно! После обеденного сна хочется в туалет. Понимая, что его двум остальным детям тоже вскорости понадобится сей предмет, отец быстро снял с малыша штанишки и усадил на горшок.  
Не подозревая, чем занята его вторая половинка, Тобиас отправился мыть попу ребенку. Закончив с процедурами, он устроился обратно на диван, жалея, что не может сходить в магазин за выпивкой. Куда там! Эйлин задаст ему по первое число, но это пустяки, а вот трое мальчишек останутся без присмотра. Жена дала понять, что теперь она — добытчица финансов и будет варить свои зелья. Поэтому, сглотнув слюну, Тобиас устроился на диван, а Том схватил первую попавшуюся машинку и катал по отцовской ноге и животу. Тут сломалось колесико, и малыш показал:  
— Папа!  
— Да, давай починим. Может, мы посмотрим все машинки и устроим ремонтную мастерскую? Пусть наши игрушки будут целыми и невредимыми.  
Том обрадовался и улыбнулся. Это было несколько минут, который отец посвятит только ему. Они взялись за дело и подбирали игрушки, которые ломал Том до этого.  
Вот тут Тобиаса и осенило. Мастерская! Он вполне может ремонтировать машины. Он еще не знал, какие доходы может принести такой ремонт, производимый частным образом, но он же работал пятнадцать лет на мотоциклетном заводике, который развалился из-за неспособности сына умершего владельца управлять своим наследством? Тоби замурчал песенку, потому что появилось хорошее настроение, и Том заугукал вместе с ним.  
В это время проснулся Северус, и Тоби пришлось повторить те же процедуры, что и Тому, и штанишки были спасены. Когда же родные отец и сын вышли из ванной, они услышали недовольный плач Гарри, который был мокрый и грязный. Том прыгал возле него, хлопая в ладоши, показывая своим видом огорчение.  
— Что ты там над детьми издеваешься? — спросила недовольная Эйлин, зашедшая в детскую. Она схватила Гарри и унесла в ванную, где до этого справился с двумя детьми Тобиас. Когда Гарри чистый и в сухих штанишках появился в дверях, Тобиас не удержался и обнял свою жену, целуя в щеку.  
— Ты что, выпил? Ты сам на себя не похож, — с подозрением спросила Эйлин, которая несколько месяцев не видела улыбки и ласки мужа.  
— Нет, но у меня идея, — и выйдя на кухню, Тобиас немедленно выложил свои мысли насчет своего будущего.  
Эйлин задумалась. Она налила трем детям по тарелке супа, и Тобиас уже не ужасался, как три ложки сами поднимались в воздухе и кормили мальчишек.  
— Денег особо не нужно будет на первое время, только на регистрацию в муниципалитете, а так я думаю, что раскручусь быстро, ведь у меня куча деталей есть в сарае, — с вдохновением вещал Тобиас, удерживая Тома на коленях, который быстрее и аккуратнее всех поел.  
— Я думала, что эти железки выбросить нужно было, — задумчиво проговорила Эйлин, — если так, даю добро.  
Вот так и получилось, что вместо похода в магазин, Тобиас, приодетый и выбритый, собирался в муниципалитет регистрировать свой бизнес. Эйлин же думала, надолго ли хватит мужа держаться. Но наблюдая, как Том повис на папе, когда тот прощался, а за ним потянулись и Северус с Гарри, женщина решила, что любовь к детям, возможно, изменит неуживчивый характер Снейпа-отца.  
* * *  
Когда к вечеру Снейп-отец заявился с запахом виски, Эйлин почти не удивилась.  
— Горбатого могила исправит, — проговорила она, отправляясь с детьми в детскую почитать им сказки.  
— Что ты! — покаялся Тобиас. — Я уже не так и много выпил. Смотри! — и поставил турку варить кофе.  
— Уже отметить нельзя, — бурчал Снейп-отец, — один стаканчик всего-то и выпил.  
На пороге кухни оказался Северус. Он настороженно посмотрел на отца.  
— Ну что, сын? — начал говорить Тобиас. — Мама обиделась на меня, а ты как?  
Северус внимательно посмотрел на него.  
— Папа — бука, — сказал он и убежал.  
— Эх, не будет тут мне радости, — разочарованно вздохнул Тобиас. Нерадостный прием и вправду настроил его на легкий сабантуй в виде бутылки виски. Эйлин не позволяла держать бутылки в доме, поэтому каждый раз Тобиас ходил в паб ради пары бокалов.  
— Папа-бука, — вбежал Том и уселся на колени, когда Тобиас решился выпить-таки кофе. Личико малыша поморщилось, учуяв неприятный запах, но Том-взрослый, который сидел в сознании ребенка, решил подбодрить названного отца, и остался на коленях. — Ке? — спросил он, показывая на дымящуюся чашку с горьким напитком.  
— Тебе еще рано, малыш, даже говорить о нем, — удивился Тобиас. — Но откуда ты знаешь, что это кофе? Хотя понятно. Ты тоже волшебник?  
Том вопросительно поглядел на отца, не особо понимая, что он говорит, но внимательно слушал его.  
— Да! — сказал он и схватил лимон, который Эйлин не убрала после чая. — На!  
Не дожидаясь, пока Тобиас среагирует, Том обмазал лимоном лицо Снейпа. Теперь запах от мужчины был терпим. Отец рассмеялся — сок стекал с подбородка.  
— Хорошо-хорошо, сынок, — сказал он, — не буду пить. Только как мне расслабиться после напряженного дня?  
Малыш пожал плечами, будто понимая его.  
— Работать надо, — задумчиво пробормотал Тобиас, — надо вас на ноги ставить. И кто такая Меропа Гонт? — задумался он. — Неужели еще одна ведьма? Я будто ни с кем не был уже кучу времени…  
С этими словами Снейп-отец решил принять душ и почистить зубы. Не следовало на ребенка дышать перегаром.  
* * *  
К лету Снейп почувствовал, что у него по-настоящему есть трое сыновей. Том, который не боялся Тобиаса не капельки, и восторженно относился и к его небритости, и к носу и даже к некоторому невкусному запаху табака и перегара, который иногда все-таки появлялся, практически жил у него на коленях. Даже ревновал к Северусу, и они бились за внимание отца. Только, когда Тобиас сажал их обоих на колени и отчитывал их, они успокаивались и затихали. Гарри больше тянулся к Эйлин, но был намного шустрее, чем Том и Северус вместе взятые.  
Было сложно ожидать и переживать у троих активный рост зубов, но к счастью пока обходилось. К радости Тобиаса, дети практически не болели, на что Эйлин приговаривала, что бояться следует другого, и отец только испуганно смотрел на свою жену.  
— Чего же следует бояться? — спросил однажды Тоби.  
— Я практически уверена, что Северус — волшебник, — ответила Эйлин. — Но кто другие мальчики? И как они появились холодной зимней ночью у нас под дверью?  
— Как?  
— Магия, — таинственно ответила Эйлин и злорадно усмехнулась, увидев, что Тобиас вжал голову в плечи. Ей было приятно видеть, что муж немного боится ее. К счастью, он не страшился «своих мальчиков», и расцвел, когда устраивал шумные побоища вместе с ними. Том восторженно визжал, сидя у отца на плечах, Северус, пыхтел, пытаясь устроиться на руках, а Гарри бегал, как угорелый, от матери и к отцу, пытаясь сказать, что он тоже хочет на ручки.  
* * *  
Между прочим, Тобиас работал. Работал с утра до ночи. Первое время уставал с непривычки, потому что полугодовое лежание на диване и привычка пить почти каждый день давали о себе знать. Эйлин вначале говорила, что «лень родилась раньше алгоколя», и Тобиасу пришлось, сцепив зубы, вгрызаться в свое дело. Дело дошло даже до Бодрящего зелья, когда Тобиас спросил, есть ли что-нибудь, чтобы не спать днем и заменить чем-нибудь алкоголь. На что Эйлин ответила, что пусть он пьет кофе и не морочит ей голову. Конечно, пару капель зелья Эйлин добавляла, но она боялась много давать магглу.  
Эйлин пришлось уступить в праве Тобиасу быть главой семьи. Потому, что она увидела, что блестящие глазки сыновей давали отцу вдохновение, и он убегал в сарай к своим железкам, благодаря которым у них появлялись свободные деньги. Свободные, потому что Эйлин тоже не сидела без дела. Она понемногу восстанавливала свои связи с волшебным миром, и совы стали прилетать на крышу дома Тупика Прядильщиков, принимая заказы и улетая с ними.  
* * *  
Северус перестал страдать от отсутствия внимания отца еще в прошлой жизни. Он привык к попойкам и бессмысленному взгляду отца, привык, что тот по привычке спит днем и орет по ночам. Привык, что мать вздрагивает, или плачет, или, что еще хуже, пьет успокоительное, и тогда ходит, как сомнамбула, роняя вещи, и покрикивает на Северуса. Он быстро усвоил, что желания не исполняются, что Санта-Клаус ходит не ко всем, и не каждый год, и не всегда зимой, что подарки появляются очень редко. Может, именно детские обиды и недостаток внимания сделали его желчным и сволочным ублюдком? Сейчас же он блаженствовал, помня свое детство из прошлой жизни. Пусть ему только два года, но он может понимать разницу даже столь неразвитым умом младенца.  
У отца вспыхивали радуги в черных глазах, он держал на руках Тома и пел песню из новомодных «The Beatles». Северус смотрел на Тома, отца, и затем глянул на Гарри, который тоже подпевал. Вот оно — Счастье.  
* * *  
— Как выросли наши малыши! — с мечтательностью произнесла Эйлин, когда стала водить своих трехлетних детей в детский садик. Она их решила отводить только на полдня, затем и она, и Тоби могли побыть с ними спокойно, не нарушая своих планов на день.  
— Замечательные дети, — поддакнула воспитательница мисс Робард. — Какие красивые мальчики и умные. Том — вообще загляденье. Кажется, он все знает давным-давно. Северус любит читать книжки про все на свете, а Гарри наверняка будет спортсменом, он очень он шустрый.  
Предугадывая стихийные выбросы Северуса, Эйлин не думала, что няня — хороший вариант. Однако в своем Галифаксе она не слышала ни об одной семье волшебников, чтобы иметь возможности встречаться и помогать в прикрытии ребят-магов. Лишь вспоминая, зачем миссис Снейп вышла замуж за маггла, она вздыхала и надеялась, что немного разгрузится через восемь лет, когда Северус (наверняка будущий сильный волшебник) поедет в Хогвартс. Том был очень способным малышом, с Гарри было непонятно, откуда у него берутся силы на проказы. «Все ли мои дети — волшебники?» — спрашивала Эйлин саму себя почти каждый день, забывая, что двое отданы были ей на воспитание.  
Для Тобиаса случилось все неожиданно скоро. В один прекрасный день, когда пришла его очередь кормить сыновей обедом, потому что Эйлин отправилась по своим делам, Северус заставил парить ложки и вилки, Том так пристально смотрел на застекленный сервант, что стекло взорвалось и рухнуло на пол, а Гарри своим взглядом заставил все стекло исчезнуть.  
— Кто это сделал? — сердито спросил Тобиас.  
Три ребенка подняло ручки.  
— Я хотел поиграть ложками, — заявил Северус.  
— Я хотел варенье, — ответил Том. — Сливовое, — уточнил он.  
— А я хотел, чтобы все было чисто, — сказал Гарри.  
— Таааак, — заявил Тобиас. — Эйлин!  
— Что, дорогой? — спросила миссис Снейп, заходя в кухню и удерживая пакеты в руках.  
Отношение Эйлин к мужу изменилось. Тоби старался изо всех сил, и она оценила его подвижки. У трехлетних малышей было что надеть каждый день и по каждому случаю, в ванной стояла стиральная машина, нужная в хозяйстве, у самого Тоби появился мотоцикл с коляской, куда могли поместиться ребята, чтобы покататься. Недалеко, но восторг у мальчишек был неподдельный. Осталось сделать ремонт в доме, но у ребят начался период разрисовывания и порчи с целью исследования всего вокруг, поэтому Снейпы не спешили, ожидая, когда придет разум в мальчишечьи головы.  
— Прекрасно! — заявила Эйлин, услышав рассказ Тобиаса. — Северус, а ну-ка повторяй — Вингардиум Левиоса. Том — Акцио! Гарри — Эванеско!  
Мальчики задумались, а потом стали повторять на все лады заклинания и убежали в детскую, где стояли чары расширения пространства и три кроватки в ряд. Никто из них не был обделен, и у всех были равные условия проживания. Гостиная оставалась гостиной, и даже еще одна спальня не использовалась в качестве привилегии ни для одного из мальчишек.  
Детская была самой большой комнатой в доме. Это была игровая, спальня, корабль, пещера, приемная короля и комната-какая-хочешь. Малыши по привычке ходили в родительскую комнату, чтобы рассказать, чем каждый из них занят. Что удивляло родителей, так это то, что никто из них не ябедичал друг на друга. Трое братьев жили дружно. Том по привычке мечтал завоевать мир и периодически становился королем, министром и властелином, Северус варил зелья, как мама, а Гарри носился по дому ураганом, спасая всех от брауни, который живет в темном чулане. Все это было понарошку, и Эйлин, и Тобиас умилялись, слушая их рассказы, не подозревая, что так проявлялась память прошлой жизни трех волшебников.  
В общем, Том, Северус и Гарри впервые использовали легальные заклинания, а Эйлин вздыхала, думая, что всем троим понадобятся волшебные палочки и втрое больше мантий и книжек, когда они поедут в Хогвартс.  
После этого случая миссис Снейп задумалась о привычках своих детей. Северус варил зелья понарошку? Тогда пусть помешивает черпаком в котле с зельем, до ножа еще не дорос. Гарри — спасатель? Пусть мажет мазью и бинтует руки отцу, когда они болят после трудового дня. Том — завоеватель? Пусть отвоюет землю от сорняков и разросшихся кустов вокруг дома, как раз нужно посадить травы для зелий.  
Все это согласовывалось с Тобиасом, потому что у него вдруг проявился властный характер. Он почувствовал себя полноценным членом общества, с которым считались и здоровались соседи, уважали клиенты, и деньги откладывались в банк, а не уносились в паб в счет покупки алкоголя.  
* * *  
Прошло еще два года. Снова наступило лето. Наконец-то можно было погулять на свежем воздухе. Братьям Снейп по пять лет. Северус сел за книжку рассматривать картинки с лекарственными растениями, Том отправился смотреть огород, а Гарри скучал. Книжка его не прельщала, а задница жаждала приключений. Он выбрал поход к Тому.  
— Привет! — поздоровался он с Томом, будто час назад они не обедали, но брат смотрел куда-то вниз и не обратил на него внимания.  
— Ничего ты не понимаешь, мальчишшшка! — услышал Гарри шипение.  
— Я не понимаю! — возмущенно отвечал Том. — Я хочу быть Властелином змей, я единственный такой. Почему ты не подчиняешься мне?  
— Пойди сначала в шш-школу, и посмотри на Царя з-змей, останешш-шься жив, тогда поговориш-шь с ним о власти, — шипело что-то в траве.  
— Царь змей? — заинтересованно спросил Гарри. — В школе живет Царь змей? Я хочу в такую школу! — загорелся он.  
Том бросил на Гарри убийственный взгляд.  
— Я должен был быть единственным, кто говорит на змеином языке. Ты спутал мне все карты! — зашипел Том Марволо Снейп.  
— Давайте ж-жить друж-жно, — Гарри решил не враждовать со змеями.  
— Ещ-ще один Говорящ-щий? — спросил старый ужик, выползший на горячий камень. — З-занимательно, вы братья?  
— Мы не родные, — поспешил ответить пятилетний Гарри. — Так нам папа с мамой объяснили.  
— Вы и не похож-жи, — прошипел ужик.  
И вправду. Том был шатеном с вьющимися волосами и пронзительными синими глазами, у Гарри во все строны торчали черные пряди и глаза были цвета весенней травы. Про темноволосого и темноглазого Северуса вообще можно было молчать. В Галифаксе шли слухи, откуда Гарри с Томом взялись, но пятилетние мальчики приняли на веру слова родителей, что подарены волшебством, и любили родителей не меньше Северуса.  
Подошел Северус, которого наконец-то прельстило пребывание на свежем воздухе.  
— С-сев, с-скаж-жи уж-жу, что мы будем царями з-змей, — прошипел Том.  
Снейп-второй, как говорил про родного сына Тобиас, попятился.  
— Что ты шепчешь, Том?  
— Давай будем друж-жить, не будем драз-знить Уж-жа. Вот нарвем-с-ся на гадюку, она нас-с по головке не погладит, — возмутился Гарри. — Не нуж-жно командовать з-сзмеями.  
— Вы сговорились, ребята? Я вас не понимаю, — жалостливо ответил Северус.  
— Осторож-жно! Этот малыш-ш не говорящий, он может меня убить по неосторож-жности, — прошептал уж и скользнул в траву. — Прощай, Властелин мира, ж-желаю процветания твоему роду, — услышали Том и Гарри напоследок.  
— Мама, — побежал Северус к Эйлин.— Мама!  
Эйлин оторвалась от варящегося зелья и взглянула на сына.  
— Северус, малыш, что случилось? Ты бледненький. Кто тебя напугал?  
— Уж меня напугал, — честно ответил Северус, — Том и Гарри с ним разговаривали. И меня напугали, — признался мальчик, — я думал, что они всегда шептать будут и забудут, как со мной разговаривать.  
Эйлин замерла с черпаком в руке. Сейчас нужно было двадцать раз помешать в одну сторону и десять в другую, и, чтобы не запороть зелье, ей пришлось свое удивление сдержать. Она переспросила:  
— Том и Гарри разговаривали со змеей? Весьма интересно. Девять, десять… А ты?  
— Я не умею разговаривать, — грустно ответил Северус. — Я бы этого ужика стукнул, если бы не Том. Я испугался, а он спорил с ним! Я плохой?  
— Нет, что ты, солнышко! Пятнадцать…  
— А Том плохой, что ругается со змеями?  
— Никто не плохой, — ответила Эйлин. — Вот ты подрастешь, будем учить французский язык, и немецкий. Братья Снейп будут знать много языков.  
— Может, начнем сейчас? — спросил Северус. — Я тоже хочу знать какой-нибудь язык. И пусть Том не зазнается, что он Властелин змей!  
— Хорошо, — хладнокровие вернулось к Эйлин. — Значит, двое моих сыновей — змееусты. И какой у Магии план насчет них? — спросила она, смотря наверх, но ничто ей не подсказало, как вести себя в этой ситуации. — Ладно, жизнь начинается, им только по пять лет, а Тому и Гарри стоит вести себя прилично и не зазнаваться перед Северусом.  
* * *  
Братья Снейп пошли в начальную школу. Она была в самом конце улицы, и даже не приходилось переходить дорогу. Все равно вся семья чинно собралась, мальчики умытые, расчесанные, и в одинаковых рубашках и брючках и курточках. По росту они были одинаковы, но не по комплекции. Том выглядел солидным, Северус — худощавым и из-за этого казался выше, а Гарри — тонкокостным и был изящней, чем его старшие братья.  
Эйлин по привычке ворчала, что нужно покупать все втрое больше, но Тобиас давно пропускал это мимо ушей. Его больше заботило, почему он сделался отцом троих детей, а не одного, но все его клятвы жене, что он ей не изменял, шли мимо ушей. Свидетельства о рождении есть? Есть. Социальным службам ничего не докажешь. Но Тобиас и не собирался отказываться от красавцев-сыновей. Подумать только — его мальчики пошли в школу!  
При виде братьев Снейп дети-первоклассники оживились. Земля полнилась слухами об их происхождении, и компания ребят, сколотившаяся еще до учебы, решила выяснить все до конца. Марк, Оливер и Стивен решили дать им обидные прозвища, ну и наподдать им, то есть проверить на вшивость. Но никакие прозвища не придумывались, глядя на них. Один выглядел надменным красавчиком, второй — умником, а третий — явно забиякой.  
— Эй, вы… — крикнул Марк.  
— Кто — «мы»? — спросил Том.  
— Снейпы, — поддакнул Оливер.  
— Братья Снейп, — добавил Стивен.  
— Что вам угодно, господа? — улыбнулся Том. — Вы решили с нами познакомиться? Так мы вас знаем.  
— Да? И кто я такой? — выпятил грудь Марк.  
— Марк «Вшивая Задница», — поджал губы Том, подражая Эйлин.  
— Оливер «Рыжий Спиногрыз», — равнодушно произнес Северус, думая о своем.  
— Стивен «Какашка на Радуге», — улыбнулся Гарри, пристально рассматривая одноклассников, с кем ему придется каждый день видеться.  
Девочки захихикали. Снейпы уели хулиганов! Троица кинулась на Снейпов, но в класс вошла учительница, мисс Элеонора Браун.  
— Здравствуйте, дети! Кто тут собрался драться? — сурово спросила она.  
— Снейпы, — пожаловался Стивен.  
— Разве? — удивилась мисс Браун, она уже давно знала Снейпов. — Я вижу чинных мальчиков, сидящих за партами, а вы, господа, не на местах после звонка. Кто виноват?  
Упомянутые "господа" покраснели и поспешили к своим партам . Первоклассники хихикали уже все без исключения.  
— Я думаю, виноваты родители, — задумчиво произнесла мисс Браун, — поэтому, господа, приведите их в школу, и я проведу урок по этикету. И им, и вам, ребята, будет интересно послушать.  
Братья Снейп скрестили пальцы. Волшебство удалось! Они не хотели, чтобы родители узнали об их проделках. Теперь главное — стать первыми учениками начальной школы. Им еще в Хогвартсе учиться… А мама Эйлин сказала, что учиться там намного сложнее, чем выучить таблицу, кажется, уважения… И у Тома, как и у Северуса, да и у Гарри было желание, чтобы их жизнь была другой, намного спокойней, чем их прежняя, прошлая жизнь, которая уж совсем не была сладкой. Им хотелось жизни без войны, без страха за собственную жизнь и без потери близких.


	3. Chapter 3

Магические силы к юным волшебникам приходили медленно, как бы нехотя. К счастью, они не замечали этого. А Гарри, которого в прошлом детстве били, как сидорову козу, за малейшее проявление магии, ничуть не тяготился, что ему приходится больше работать руками и ногами. Зато Гарри казался сильнее, чем на первый взгляд, и с удовольствием занимался физическими упражнениями. Вначале Том и Северус равнодушно слушали, как Гарри хвастается своими победами в драках с одноклассниками, но, когда он на их глазах завалил во дворе третьеклассника, задиравшего его больше всех, старшие братья будто вспомнили, кто они такие, и стали больше времени уделять физической силе. Том, обожавший Тобиаса и откровенничавший с ним больше всех, спросил, как нарастить мышцы, и отец прикрепил в спальне мальчишек боксерскую грушу, притащил несколько гирь и гантелей, боксерские перчатки, обруч и скакалку. Ребята без напоминаний занялись своим физическим развитием и ревниво наблюдали за успехами друг друга: будущее противостояние они прекрасно помнили! Именно поэтому Том задирал Гарри, постоянно вызывая на дуэль, а Северус был их примирителем.  
Магия в детях не торопилась проявиться в полной мере, и Эйлин с пристальным вниманием наблюдала, как сыновья тренировались. Тобиас был слишком занят, чтобы еще спортом заниматься вместе с сыновьями. Ему хватало вдруг навалившихся заказов на починку автомобили, которых в Галифаксе появилось великое множество. Такое впечатление, что все сразу разбогатели или не очень, раз купили машины, которые требовали пристального внимания автомеханика.  
— Эйлин, я думаю приобрести автомобиль, — похвастался как-то Тобиас. — буду возить вас по магазинам. Или, может, ты хочешь побывать в Лондоне?  
Эйлин фыркнула.  
— Мне этого не нужно. Я и так могу перемещаться из одной точки пространства в другую.  
— Тогда поедем в путешествие? — продолжал Тобиас, прикидывая, хватит ли денег на все про все. — Или же просто отдохнем на море?  
— А поедем во Францию, — предложила Эйлин, у которой в запасе было намного больше денег, чем она демонстрировала мужу.  
— Во Францию так во Францию, — покорно согласился мистер Снейп.  
Эйлин пришлось побегать в социальную службу, чтобы мальчики были только ее, а не неизвестно каких-то матерей, оформить опекунские права, паспорта для детей, и только затем они в одно прекрасное лето 1969 года отправились отдыхать.  
Том и Гарри светились от счастья, смотря в иллюминатор, как самолет отрывается от земли, а Северус куксился, потому что не мог читать в таком «сумасшедшем доме», по его словам, книжку про драконов.  
…Светило яркое солнце, кричали чайки, разговаривали отдыхающие, когда семья Снейп располагалась в маленьком домике на семью из пяти человек. Гарри сразу побежал к морю, Северус расположился на скамеечке с книжкой, и только Том помог родителям с раскладом вещей.  
— Иди и погуляй, Том, — чмокнула Эйлин в лоб старшего сына и дала яблоко. Том расцвел, потому что внимание родителей было для него как дыхание жизни, и побежал смотреть на солнечные блики, танцующие на морской воде.  
Гарри рассматривал ракушки на песке и кидал камни в воду.  
— Красота, — произнес Том, щурясь, глядя на яркое солнце, — правда, Гарри?  
— Я никогда не был на море, — задумчиво произнес бывший Поттер.  
— Кажется, у нас появилось детство, — произнес Том.  
— Настоящее детство, с настоящими родителями, — произнес с улыбкой Гарри.  
— Родителями, которые любят нас и обеспечивают всеми благами, — подсказал Северус, незаметно подойдя к братьям.  
— А смысл? — задумался Том.  
— Ты теперь не боишься быть один? Ведь так? Всегда есть родители, которые поддержат нас, — сказал Северус.  
— Я хочу познакомиться с дедушкой, и с дядями, и с тетушками, — сморщил нос Том. — Мне интересно, почему мама не хочет встретиться с ними.  
— Может, наоборот, это дедушка не хочет с нами встретиться? — предположил Гарри.  
— Почему? — удивился Томас.  
— Может, мы плохие? Или страшные?  
— Мы — дети! — возразил Том. — Я думаю, что это из-за того, что папа маггл, — добавил он, но теплое отношение к Тобиасу не изменилось ни на йоту, и Том улыбнулся. — Мы же полукровки!  
— С чего ты взял? — спросил Северус.  
Снисходительный взгляд Тома был ответом.  
— Мы все такими были в прошлой жизни, — прошептал он. — Разве не видишь? И как мы поступим на Слизерин? — огорченно спросил бывший Темный Лорд девяти лет от роду, к которому возвращалась память быстрее, чем к Северусу и Гарри.  
— Давайте поступим на три факультета, — предложил Гарри, — и будем дружить вместе. И всех задружим!  
— Это невозможно, — ответил Северус, вспомнивший противостояние с Мародерами и с тоской ожидавший поступление в Хогвартс.  
— Посмотрим, — мудро ответил Том, и мальчики замолчали, поглядывая, как оранжевое солнце касалось морского горизонта. Так и увидела миссис Снейп своих детей, смотревших куда-то в сторону. И эта сцена запомнилась ей на всю жизнь — мудрое и суровое, какое-то совсем не детское выражение лиц мальчишек, которые казались старше своих лет.  
* * *  
Колдограф давно наблюдал за этой супружеской парой с тремя детьми, отдыхающей под тентом возле лотка с мороженым. Мужчина явно был строгим, но любящим отцом, он охотно занимался своими мальчишками, но синеглазый явно был любимцем. Второй, темноглазый мальчик был явно в мать, такой же неулыбчивый, но, пробуя мороженое, расцветал, будто не веря, что ему можно лакомиться таким чудом. Третий зеленоглазый мальчишка вообще удивлялся всему на свете, присматривался к лицам родителей, искал злобу или недовольство, не находил и облегченно вздыхал. Он всегда последним брал мороженое и искал подтверждение, что можно есть.  
— Мадам, не желаете сфотографироваться и оставить колдографию на будущее? — тихо спросил он, решившись на десятый день подойти к женщине.  
Эйлин быстро глянула на мужа. Ее лицо просветлело, глядя на идиллию — вся семья ела замечательный десерт.  
— Давайте, — также тихо сказала она.  
И через день семья приобрела движущуюся фотографию — как отец задумчиво глядел на Гарри, который старательно вылизывал мороженое и испачкался до невозможности, а Том улыбался и делал рожки Северусу. Ну, а Эйлин была самой счастливой женщиной на свете.  
* * *  
Том был сердит и до смешного упрям.  
— Почему мы не можем увидеть дедушку? — спрашивал он мать. — Он нас ненавидит?  
— Он просто не хочет нас знать, — отвечала Эйлин. Право, этот повторяющийся разговор ей надоел еще год назад, когда Том решил разведать корни рода Принц.  
— Он — не признает в нас своих потомков? Наследников? — упрямо переспрашивал Томас.  
— Он меньше всего хочет видеть вас своими наследниками, — устало произнесла Эйлин.  
— И даже Северуса? — не отставал Томас.  
— Особенно Северуса, — подтвердила миссис Снейп.  
Том замер, недовольно пыхтя от злости. Его лицо было красным от обуревавших чувств.  
— Ладно, — ледяным тоном произнес он, беря свои эмоции под контроль. — Я вернусь к этому разговору потом.  
* * *  
Северус крался в траве. Он находился через две улицы от своего дома, и надеялся, что ни Том, ни Гарри его не найдут. В засаде Сев сидел уже два часа. Он с трепетом смотрел на девчонок Эванс, игравших во дворе своего дома. Они только переехали, и некоторые коробки с вещами все еще находились во дворе. Он знал, что Эвансы переедут еще раз, и надеялся урвать хоть сколько-нибудь времени насладиться общением с ними. Он не собирался насмехаться над Петуньей и решил держаться с ней подипломатичней. Лили звонко смеялась, Петунья вторила ей. Они были разными, но разве Снейпы не были такими же? Поэтому Северус почти не удивился, когда увидел, что Гарри приехал на велосипеде и с ходу познакомился с девочками.  
— У меня есть братья, я вас с ними познакомлю, — произнес улыбчивый и обаятельный бывший Поттер.  
— Я слышала о вас, — сказала Петунья, охочая до сплетен, начиная с детства, — братья Снейп. Они не хулиганы, но себе на уме. Я видела старшего утром. Какой он красавчик! Еще есть средний, Северус. Но он так себе.  
Северус не хотел слушать о себе из вторых рук, поэтому он встал с травы и, не торопясь, подошел к девочкам.  
— Привет, девчонки, — почти галантно поклонился он, — я — Северус Снейп. У меня есть еще два брата. Я — средний. Приятно познакомиться.  
Петунья подавилась ядовитыми словами, а Лили захихикала.  
— Приятно познакомиться. Я — Лили, а это моя старшая сестра Петунья.  
— Я видел и наблюдал за вами. Ты, Лили, волшебница. Ты умеешь многое так же, как и я.  
— А я? — ревниво спросила Петунья. — Я — волшебница?  
— Давайте дружить семьями, — ловко увернулся от ответа Северус. — Мой отец — маггл, как и ты, Петунья. Хоть он не умеет колдовать, но он очень много умеет делать своими руками. Они у него и вправду волшебные. Хотите посмотреть?  
Девочки согласились и отправились вслед за Снейпом. Северус шел впереди них и спиной слышал, как они шепчутся.  
— Я все слышу! — весело сказал он.  
Петунья первой увидела Гарри, который потирал ушибленный бок. Тобиас перевернул велосипед колесами вверх и вправлял цепь на место. Гарри задорно улыбнулся ей. Тут вышел Том. Петунья широко улыбнулась им двоим.  
— Привет, — подошел Том к сестрам Эванс, — я наслышан о вас. Когда в Хогвартс?  
— Куда? — удивилась Петунья с Лили.  
— Ах, вы еще не знаете, — махнул рукой Томас. — Тебе, Лили, придет письмо от Школы Чародейства и Волшебства. Хогвартс называется  
— А мне? — спросила разочарованно Петунья. Кажется, она поняла, кто будет отщепенцем в их компании.  
— А я тебе буду каждый день письма писать, — очаровал ее Том своими сияющими синими глазами и милой улыбкой. — Ты согласна?  
— Да, — ответила Петунья, и тут же сказала, — давай дружить!  
— С огромным удовольствием, моя дорогая леди, — поклонился Том, и девчонки рассмеялись.  
Гарри вдруг прислушался к себе. Что-то изменилось. Здорово изменилось. Его руки засветились, даже Тобиас заметил.  
— Колдуешь? — встревоженно спросил отец. Он еще не видел, как колдуют сыновья по-серьезному  
— Нет, — восторженно ответил Гарри. — Но я почему-то счастлив. Счастлив!  
В голову полезли непрошеные воспоминания, как он с Дурслями ездил отдыхать на море. Или это было со Снейпами? Какое-то время Гарри стоял, дезориентированный. Спустя десять минут головокружение прошло, и он уже мог различать, что и когда было.  
Гарри прошептал «мама» и поспешил к девчонкам, которых очаровывали Том с Северусом. Он был как бы с боку припеку, но весьма был рад общению с будущими родными.  
— Па, мы пойдем гулять на площадку, — сказал Гарри.  
— Все вместе? — спросил Тобиас, заканчивая с велосипедом и провожая взглядом Тома, который деликатно взял Петунью за ручку. Лили же улыбалась покрасневшему Северусу.  
— Да.  
— Ну что же, пятеро — это сила! — пошутил Снейп-отец, и провел глазами уходящих мальчишек и девчонок. Растут дети…  
* * *  
Эйлин догадывалась, что Том пишет ее отцу письма и передает с совой, но деликатно не вмешивалась. Только через полугодовое упрямство Тома Сигнус Принц прислал короткую записку. Том Снейп показал письмо матери. У той полезли глаза на лоб.  
 _«Приглашаю в Принц-мэнор 9 января в 11.00»_ — значилось в ней.  
— Малыш, ты совершил благородный поступок, — погладила по каштановым вихрам сына Эйлин.  
— Может, ты просто не добивалась своего, — сверкнул синими глазами Том, — и сдалась раньше времени. А я хочу, чтобы Северус был родовитым и богатым!  
— Разве вы в чем-то нуждаетесь? — машинально спросила Эйлин.  
— Нет, — буркнул Том, — но я хочу, чтобы каждый получил по заслугам. Может, таким способом мы изменим историю.  
…Вот и получилось, что Эйлин сейчас стоит перед воротами Принц-мэнора и кусает губы, думая, что о ней и ее детях забыли. Прошло долгих пятнадцать минут, когда ворота медленно отворились. Мальчики в новеньких мантиях путались, но все трое обещали друг другу быть волшебниками больше, чем думает о них дедушка, и решили показать себя с наилучшей стороны.  
Снейпы прошли через огромный холл, два коридора, и оказались в голубой гостиной. В кресле сидел темноволосый и темноглазый старик, прикуривая сигару от зажженной свечи. Северус приободрился, увидев явственное сходство старика с собой. Том просчитывал варианты, что стоит говорить. Гарри крутил головой, запоминая убранство комнаты.  
Минут пять старик молчал, разглядывая свое потомство. Эйлин же только удостоилась легкого кивка.  
— Здравствуйте, джентльмены, — проскрипел Сигнус. — Где ваши манеры?  
Братья Снейп поклонились.  
— Здравствуйте, лорд Принц, — торжественно произнес Том, — для нас большая честь быть вашими потомками. Мы готовы следовать планам вашим и планам Великой Магии, чтобы прославить имя Принцев на века.  
— Не стоит, молодой человек, — тихо проговорил Сигнус. — Принцы угасающий род, и ничто и никто не спасет его.  
— Уверяю, ваше сиятельство, что Принцы — прекрасный и сильный род, — твердо продолжал Том. — Посмотрите на Северуса. Очень сильный волшебник. Прекрасный Темный маг, Дуэлянт и Зельевар.  
Северус засмущался вначале, но быстро вспомнил, что именно таким он был в прошлой жизни, и успокоился, глядя на деда.  
— А тебе, Том Марволо Снейп, достаточно ли быть приемным сыном, не имея ни кната за душой и без надежды на достойную жизнь?  
— Уверяю, мой лорд, я не нищий, — спокойно ответил Снейп-старший сын.  
— А тебе, Гарри Джеймс Снейп, — безошибочно угадывая кто из них кто, повернулся старик, — достаточно твоей любви к людям, чтобы добиться успеха?  
— Я тоже не из бедного и угасающего рода, сэр — ответил Гарри, натасканный Томом по этикету.  
Эйлин сдерживала свое удивление изо всех сил. Она впервые слышала, что ее приемыши — родовитые волшебники.  
— Но мы принадлежим вам, милорд, — отвечал Том. — Поэтому приказывайте!  
Лорд Принц оживился.  
— Три сына — весьма символично, — хмыкнул он, рассматривая прически и мантии братьев Снейп. — Я приказываю вам быть достойными волшебниками и хорошо учиться в Хогвартсе. А теперь вон! — палец старика указал на дверь.  
Братья Снейп вышли, а Эйлин сияла, несмотря на то, что ее с детьми практически выгнали.  
— Мама, нас выгнали, а ты радуешься? — расстроено спросил Гарри мать. — Нам даже чаю не предложили.  
— Глупенькие, — рассмеялась миссис Снейп, когда они вышли на морозец за ворота. — Мой отец прямо ничего не говорит. Учитесь иносказательно говорить и читать между строк. Вам обучение в Хогвартсе оплатит дедушка! Наших с Тобиасом средств едва ли бы хватило на вас всех троих.  
У мальчишек удивленно вытянулись лица. Лишь Том гордо усмехнулся, довольный своими успехами в укрощении строптивых Принцев. В ежедневных письмах к деду он и угрожал, и льстил, был честным и храбрым, описывал повседневную жизнь и рассказывал о мечтах и желаниях братьев Снейп. Том оказался слизеринцем, добившийся бОльшего результата, чем он сам ожидал.  
* * *  
Братья Снейп обрадовались, увидев в понедельник девчонок Эванс в школе. Том сразу подошел к Петунье, Северус смущенно улыбнулся Лили, а Гарри обезьянкой крутился между ними.  
— Дружба? — спросила Петунья. Ее еще мучил вопрос о том, что она неволшебница.  
— Конечно, — с готовностью ответил Том. — Мы будем переписываться с тобой. И Лили, и Северус, и Гарри. Правда, Гарри?  
— Да, — ответил добродушный и всепрощающий Гарри.   
…Так уж получилось, что Том, как лучший ученик в классе, стал старостой и следил за порядком. Северусу было невыгодно становиться лучшим, он хорошо прятался от обещаний и ответственности, вспоминая, что именно его инициативность погубила много жизней. Гарри вертелся на уроках, пытаясь поговорить обо всем на свете, и дисциплина была у него средненькая. По теории знаний они были подкованы хорошо, старательно учились. И все пятеро, даже Петунья, с нетерпением ждали, когда им исполнится по одиннадцать лет, и придет письмо из Хогвартса.


	4. Chapter 4

1.  
Кажется, лето 1971 года было ничем не примечательным, но важным для троих братьев Снейп. Они занимались спортом, бегали по утрам по улице до школы и обратно, качали мышцы и устраивали шуточные дуэли. Зачинщиком спортивных состязаний был, конечно, Том. В этой жизни, конечно, он не собирался драться с Гарри и не думал убивать Северуса. Они же братья! Но он почему-то ожидал неизвестной проблемы и неведомой угрозы. Мать готовила зелья, и мальчики собирались тщательно учиться у нее Зельеварению. Гербологию Снейпы изучали сами по книжке. Защиту от Темных Искусств ребята отрабатывали друг на друге тоже по учебнику. Когда Северус позеленел, у Гарри выросла вторая пара ушей, а у Тома нос вырос до самой земли, Снейпы-родители запретили им эксперименты дома, братья решили бросить это занятие и отрабатывать заклинания в Хогвартсе. Мама Эйлин учила всему, чему могла. И все равно письма пришли неожиданно. Три совы влетели в окно первого августа, после того, как Снейпы отгуляли Гаррин день рождения. Быстрее всех среагировал Том, встававший рано, как жаворонок.  
— Ура-а-а! Письма пришли. Гарри, Сев, вставайте!  
Гарри вскочил, а Северус еще пару минут дремал, но услышав, как клекочет сова, тоже протер глаза. Они сняли конверты с лапок сов и с восхищением уставились на пергамент с печатью Хогвартса.  
— Идем и покажем маме! И папе!  
Мама только проворчала, что надо поменять деньги в Косом переулке, а папа не понимал, почему мальчишки должны учиться в закрытой школе.  
— Мы будем полноценными волшебниками! — объяснил Том. — И получим волшебное образование. И более того, я стану тем, кем хочу! И Гарри и Северус тоже! — у Тома вспыхнули глаза, а его братья понимающе кивнули. Они знали амбиции своего старшего брата Снейпа.  
— Волшебный мир так велик? — спросил Тобиас.  
— Конечно, — проговорил Том. — Ты, папа, даже не подозреваешь, насколько.  
— Хорошо, скажите Эйлин, что мы собираемся купить к школе все необходимое.  
— Список прилагается, — прижал письмо к груди Том. — Мы сами сходим, па. Возьмем маму.  
— Я что — не человек? — удивился и дажке как-то обиделся Тобиас. — Я тоже хочу посмотреть, куда мои дети собираются исчезать на девять месяцев.  
Так и решился конфликт маггла-отца и волшебницы-матери. Дети только порадовались, что отец будет вместе с ними.  
Но на этом события первого августа не закончились. Прибежали девчонки Эванс, которым тоже было невтерпеж рассказать своим друзьям о письмах. Пришло волшебное письмо даже тринадцатилетней Петунье, которая с загадочным видом ходила перед мальчишками. Она раскрыла письмо и вздохнула:  
— Отказали. Ну, что поделаешь…  
— Петти, не грусти, я буду писать тебе каждый день, — пообещал Том. — Я буду рассказывать тебе все-все.  
— Мы тоже, — встали рядом с Томом Гарри и Северус.  
— Я тоже, сестричка, — проговорила Лили.  
Петунья грустно улыбнулась.  
— Спасибо, дорогие друзья, — сказала она, — я боялась, что вы со мной перестанете дружить.  
— Отсутствие магии — не признак слабоумия, — серьезно ответил Том. — Вот стану Министром — буду поддерживать связь с магглами. Но, конечно, нельзя пренебрегать безопасностью и Статутом секретности. Поэтому, Петунья, ты будешь одной из немногих, которые будут посвящены в тайну волшебного мира.  
— Кто же еще? — полюбопытствовала Эванс-старшая.  
— Наш отец, — усмехнулся Том. И они разбежались, делясь впечатлениями от письма с родителями и желая спросить, когда они отправятся на Косую Аллею в Лондон.  
2.  
Эвансы в комплекте четырех человек и Снейпы в пяти приехали в Лондон к полудню. Бар «Дырявый Котел» из взрослых видела только Эйлин, она же и стучала в стенку волшебной палочкой, чтобы открыть проход. Тобиас изумился, но ничего не сказал. Эвансы же тихо переговаривались, делясь впечатлениями от проявления волшебства. На Косой Аллее семьи разделились, и Снейпы ходили сами.  
— Так, ребята, — проговорил Тобиас, не теряя хладнокровия при виде волшебных магазинчиков, — если вы потеряетесь, встретимся через час возле, — тут он покрутил головой — возле кафе. Все ясно?  
— Да, — нестройно ответили Том, Северус и Гарри и тут же потерялись.  
— Сначала нам в банк, — деловито сказала Эйлин и взяла Тобиаса под руку.  
Снейп-отец покорно отправился за женой. Ей было виднее. Какое-то время они шли вдоль витрин, набитых диковинными товарами и наконец пришли к белому зданию, которое охранял гоблин. Тобиас зажмурился, лишь бы не видеть отвратительное чудовище.  
— Это гоблин, — тихо произнесла Эйлин, — он охраняет помещение банка. Нам нужно попасть в хранилище Принцев. Но сначала переговорим с поверенным моего рода. Узнаем, сколько денег мне перевел отец в мой сейф.  
Тобиас кивнул. Эйлин, ничуть не смущаясь, прошла в банк, и обратилась к первому попавшемуся гоблину:  
— Здравствуйте, уважаемый. Мне нужно переговорить с поверенным рода Принц.  
Гоблин внимательно посмотрел на Тобиаса. Его взгляд был уж слишком проницательным, и Снейп-отец поежился.  
— С поверенным рода Принц может говорить только наследница. А вы, сударь, пожалуйста, обождите здесь, на диване. Прошу!  
Эйлин напоследок сжала руку Тобиаса и, шепнув: «Подожди», отправилась за гоблином.  
Тобиас осторожно присел на мягкий диван и принялся ждать. Он уже почти соскучился, когда Эйлин вернулась. В руках она держала кошель в виде мешочка. Жена выглядела довольной, и, кажется, все вопросы были решены.  
— Как дела? — спросил Тобиас.  
— Хорошо, — кивнула Эйлин и улыбнулась мужу. — Наши дети не будут ни в чем нуждаться.  
Через десять минут мальчишки нашли своих родителей, и они закупились по списку, ни в чем себе не отказывая. Дед Принц-таки раскошелился на обучение и содержание своих наследников.  
3.  
Темный Лорд в теле одиннадцатилетнего мальчишки ликовал. У него есть волшебная палочка. Наконец он сможет колдовать! Он может делать, что хочет! Однако десятилетнее пребывание в теле ребенка дало о себе знать: ушла злобная ненависть к людям и к магглам в частности. Он научился принимать заботу от названных родителей. И даже стерпелся с двумя своими братьями. Ему не была страшна смерть, и он не думал о создании крестражей. Кто такой Лорд Волдеморт на самом деле? Здесь он другой, и надо узнать о его деятельности. У Северуса вполне благополучная жизнь. Гарри еще не родился. Скучно, наверное, будет жить.  
— Эй, Том, ты чего грустишь? — спросил Гарри. Они как раз вместе читали мамин учебник Зельеварения.  
Зеленые глаза пристально смотрели в лицо Тома. Это было не в первый раз, когда Гарри нарушал личное пространство. Может, Гарри интересно надавить на Томовы чувствительные точки?  
— Слушай… — и Том выложил свою версию жизни втроем. Гарри внимательно слушал, но в конце не выдержал и стал сбивчиво говорить:  
— Так будет хорошо! Я мечтал о спокойной жизни без войны и без тебя.  
— Прекрасно… — проворчал Том.  
— Не перебивай. Я предлагаю пока жить, как живется. Будем наблюдать, пока события не примут угрожающий поворот. Вот у меня руки обжигало, когда мы Петунью взяли в свою компанию. Это что-то значит?  
— Расскажи мне о Петунье. Ты же ее знаешь лучше, чем мы с Северусом, — Том откинулся на спинку стула, готовясь слушать.  
Гарри смутился и начал рассказывать, как ему жилось у тетки в прошлой жизни. Том хмыкал, ворчал, в конце начал возмущаться. Потом задумался, и лукавая улыбка заиграла на его губах.  
— У меня есть план, — в конце разговора сказал Том.  
— Какой? — спросил Гарри.  
— Не скажу. Просто увидишь его в реальности. А Северус — влюбленный балбес!  
Гарри хихикнул.  
— Приступаем к плану под названием «Операция «М», — торжественно объявил Том.  
— Что такое «М»? — спросил Гарри.  
— «Маггла», — заговорщицки прошептал Том на ухо Гарри, от чего по спине у него пробежал холодок, — только никому о нем не говори.  
— Я — могила, — прошептал Гарри. Ему ужасно хотелось, чтобы Петунья нормально к нему относилась. Еще хотелось, чтобы Том подул ему еще раз в ухо. Было смешно, забавно и радостно. Ему нравилось быть рядом с таким Томом, Томом — великим стратегом, подающим великие надежды, братом и просто отличным парнем.  
4.  
Ранним утром Том встал и черкнул записку Эвансам. Что тут особенного? Да в общем-то и ничего, только Том написал ее на пергаменте и послал с совой. Лег в постель опять и принялся ждать, когда события развернутся сами по себе.  
В пять часов вечера в дверь постучали. Эйлин насторожилась: они никого не ждали к чаю. Открыв дверь, она еще больше удивилась. На пороге стояли Эвансы. В руках женщины находился кекс. Эйлин закатила глаза, следовало ожидать, что мальчишки пригласят приехавших.  
— Добрый вечер! — поздоровалась миссис Эванс. — Мы были очень рады, получив приглашение на чай.  
— Добрый, прошу, входите, пожалуйста, — ответила Эйлин. К счастью, чай был готов, иначе как можно было объяснить, что блюда готовились сами.  
Взрослые раскланялись друг с другом и сели разговаривать в гостиной, а Северус и Лили убежали в детскую. Петунья, аккуратно одетая, с волосами, собранными в хвостик, взбежала по лестнице и крикнула:  
— Гарри, Том, Северус! Как так можно было поступить!  
— Почему? — вышел ей навстречу Том. — Привыкай, что тут куча волшебников. Подумаешь, волшебное письмо получили.  
— Как тебе не стыдно, — упрекнула Петунья.  
— Не нужно бояться магии, — вышел Гарри, он быстро понял, что Том решает проблему со страхом волшебства у своей прежней тети. — Смотри! — и наколдовал без палочки букетик незабудок. — Это тебе!  
Петунья пришла в восторг.  
— Так теперь вы можете наколдовать мне цветы? Что еще вы можете делать?  
Том вздохнул.  
— Немногое. Пока. Но ведь мы собираемся учиться волшебству в школе!  
— Мы будем учиться, и показывать тебе. Правда, здорово? — подхватил Гарри.  
— Но я же не смогу колдовать, — чуть не плакала Петунья.  
— Вдруг ты выйдешь замуж за колдуна, и у вас дети будут волшебниками? Что ты будешь делать? Лупить их и морить голодом? — не удержался от шпильки Гарри.  
— Нет, конечно, — обиделась Петунья, сжимая букетик. — Разве я злодейка?!  
В этот момент золотое облако охватило Гарри, и он почувствовал, как магические силы прибывают к нему.  
— Вау! — сказала Петунья, — какое красивое волшебство! Как ты это делаешь?  
— Гарри, ты не хочешь мне что-то рассказать? — строго спросил Том.  
Гарри почесал затылок.  
— Я сделал что-то хорошее, и изменилось у меня что-то в сознании, — признался он, — будто воспоминания хорошие появились. О прошлой жизни. О детстве, — добавил Снейп-третий  
— Понятно, — произнес Том. — Будем следить друг за другом. Кажется, это связано с нашими поступками в прошлом и настоящем.  
— Не знаю, о чем речь, а теперь идем есть кекс и пить чай! — громко заявила Петунья. — Северус, тебе ничего не достанется. Как и Лили! — ехидно добавила старшая Эванс двери в детскую. — Тили-тили-тесто!  
5.  
После «случая с незабудками» Том понял, что его жизнь так же меняется, как и у Гарри. Его поразило, что он совершенно не помнит свое пребывание в приюте. Ничегошеньки. Великий Темный Маг помнит участие матери, когда он сильно ударился коленкой, свой смех, когда Тобиас подкидывал его под потолок, поездку на море, походы в кино и по магазинам. Свое же выживание в приюте он напрочь забыл. Он не помнит, как делал больно мальчикам и девочкам из приюта. Не помнит распотрошенных мышей, жаб и животных покрупнее. Не помнит присвоение чужих вещей. Только смутное имя женщины «Коул» мелькает на задворках сознания, будто она имела какое-то участие в его судьбе. Его воспоминания оказались статичными картинками, которые стали неподвижными и блеклыми, и их хотелось выбросить на помойку.  
Том ухватился за эту мысль. Выбросить! Но тогда что станет формировать его личность? Обычные посиделки с братьями и забота родителей? Он — должен быть великим волшебником, но как это сделать?  
Том пытался вспоминать, что же было хорошего в его прежнем детстве. Но встреча со Смертью все-таки повлияла на его сознание. Оказывается, он не мог противиться ее воле. Так, потихоньку, день за днем, шаг за шагом, он забывал свое темное детство и становился умным ребенком, смышленым не по годам, потрясающе работоспособным и организованным. Его проказы не были таковыми по сути, он просто хотел сделать как лучше для других. И какой же он тогда Темный волшебник? Том посмеялся над своими амбициями.  
Для чистоты эксперимента он поспрашивал Северуса, какие он чувствует перемены в своей жизни по сравнению с первым детством.  
— Родители стали нормальными, — буркнул он и больше ничего не сказал.  
Эксперимент провалился, поэтому долгие разговоры Том проводил с Гарри. Тот тоже неохотно рассказывал, поэтому нужно было подобрать к мелкому особый ключик, чтобы разговорить его.  
Эксперимент длился до первого сентября, и Том понял, что Хогвартс — более важная информация. Многие вещи случились именно в школе Чародейства и Волшебства. Поэтому он решил присматриваться и записывать все в дневник. Он купил его на Косой Аллее. Это был мудрый артефакт, который при случае мог обжечь или ударить током не в меру любопытного читателя, взявшего дневник в руки, и в нем появлялись новые чистые страницы, когда писатель достигал конца дневника, при этом дневник не становился толще или тяжелее. На заднем титульном листе он отметил: «Томас Марволо Снейп». Удовлетворенно вздохнул и уложил его сверху в сумку. Сундук на колесиках был готов давно. В сумке, надеваемой через плечо, находилось самое необходимое. Осталось только утром прихватить свежие сэндвичи и термос с чаем — Эйлин помнила, что в поезде еда отвратительная.  
6.  
Тобиас и Эйлин сегодня не собирались работать. Их дети едут в волшебную школу. Детей провожали Тобиас, одетый в костюм, гордый и строгий, и Эйлин в черном платье, деловая и чуточку печальная. Похоже, родители переживали за мальчишек, скрывая свои чувства. Родители, а также Том, Северус и Гарри стояли между платформами 9 и 10, не решаясь войти в проход.  
— Мам, а ты? Пойдешь с нами? — спросил Северус.  
— Я не хочу бросать Тоби, — усмехнулась она, — вдруг папа потеряется. Я вас проинструктировала? Так вперед! — скомандовала она.  
Одиннадцатилетние мальчишки вздрагивали, когда проходили через волшебный проход, но ничего с ними не случилось. Они оказались на шумной платформе, где квакали жабы, мяукали кошки и ухали совы. Все это перемешивалось с разговорами детей и их родителей.  
— Не отставайте! — скомандовал Том. — Идемте в конец поезда. Там найдется для нас местечко.  
Гарри, помнивший всеобщее внимание и опасавшийся, что на него все снова будут пялиться, разглядывал людей и удивлялся, что никто даже не посмотрел в их сторону. Он вздохнул и решил, что это хорошо.  
— Гарри, поторопись! — крикнул Северус. Оказывается, они ушли уже далеко.  
Вскорости они нашли свободное купе и с облегчением сели. Они ожидали прихода Лили Эванс, с которой разминулись во времени. К ним периодически заглядывали школьники, приветствовали их и уходили дальше.  
Раздался громкий гудок, предупреждая об отходе поезда.  
— Я думаю, Лили найдет нас попозже, — произнес Северус.  
После третьего удара колокола дверь еще раз открылась, показался сундук, а за ним и Лили. Ее рыжие волосы были аккуратно уложены в сложную косичку.  
— Ух, ребята! Вот вы где! Привет! Я устала, — выпалила она.  
— Где ты была так долго? — спросил Сев, — мы переживали.  
— Ты переживал, — ухмыльнулся Гарри.  
Открылась снова дверь, и заглянули трое мальчишек. Гарри показалось, что он смотрит в зеркало, настолько один мальчик был похож на него. Второй, менее лохматый, но более симпатичный, ухмылялся озорной улыбкой.  
— Привет, мальчишки и девчонки, потеснитесь? — спросило отражение Гарри.  
— Нет, сэр, — задорно ответил сам Гарри, догадываясь, что он видит Джеймса Поттера. — Мы потеснимся на Гриффиндоре, куда вы обязательно попадете.  
Лили фыркнула.  
— Не говори, что ты уже не устроился. Скажи просто, что ты ищешь, с кем подраться.  
— Вижу здесь слизеринцев, — хмыкнул Джеймс. — Особенно вон тот тощий дрищ, сидящий возле окна с книжкой — ткнул он пальцем в Северуса.  
Том зло глянул на Джеймса, жестом успокаивая Северуса, коорый свирепо сопел носом, собираясь посчитаться за "дрища".  
— Мои братья попадут на те факультеты, которые им подскажет Распределяющая Шляпа, мистер Грубиян, — сказал он. — У тебя какое-то предубеждение против ее решений?  
— Всем известно, что Шляпа — это всего лишь шляпа, — усмехнулся Сириус Блэк, приятель Джеймса. — Я ее уговорю.  
— Давайте проверим, какие заклинания вы знаете, — вытащил палочку Джеймс Поттер.  
Братья Снейп напряглись, не желая показывать свои умения. Только Лили вытащила свою волшебную палочку. Ее взгляд, полный решимости, обезоружил Джеймса.  
— Хорошо, не будем проверять. Давайте сыграем во что-нибудь.  
— В быстрые смывайсы? — предложил Гарри. — Вы по-быстрому смываетесь отсюда, а я вас не ищу. А если найду, то того по носу? Ну, играем?   
— Отлично! — скривился Джеймс.— Пошли, Сириус. Ремус, не отставай.  
И трое горе-дуэлянтов исчезли.  
На лице Лили негодующе сверкали зеленые глаза. Северус восхитился их яркостью, и заметил, что они такого же цвета, как и у Гарри.  
— Теперь у вас есть противники, — заметила она, — Понимаете, что вам придется бороться с ними?  
— Не придется, — хмыкнул Гарри, — я обязательно попаду на Гриффиндор.  
— Я на Слизерин, — уверенно заметил Том.  
— Я, скорее всего, буду райвенкловцем, — вздохнул Северус.  
— Отлично, — пробормотала все еще сердитая Лили, — тогда я тоже хочу попасть на Гриффиндор. Пусть попляшут у меня эти придурки!  
7.  
Альбус Дамблдор размышлял. Он жаждал борьбы и противостояния Темному Лорду Волдеморту. Для этого следовало воспитать команду сильных авроров, отличных дуэлянтов и вообще волшебников, готовых противостоять идеям Темного мага, провозглашавшего идеи чистоты крови и традиций волшебного мира. Нужно было пресечь это на корню. Он больше не сделает ошибок прошлого, когда он боролся со своим другом один против одного. Он последние три месяца внедрял маггловские законопроекты, увещевал Министерство, что так лучше, и через газеты внушал магам мысли, что любить и понимать магглов — это лучше, чем приносить кровавые жертвоприношения на Самайн. Поэтому Школа Чародейства и Волшебства стала полигоном, где будущие авроры тренировались в помощи учителям и доносили на друзей и врагов, дуэлянты — боролись в школьных коридорах, а противостояние трех факультетов одному Слизерину — было величайшим благом.  
Дети от мала до велика, сели за факультетские столы. Альбус с нетерпением ожидал входа в Большой Зал первокурсников, не ведающих, что их ждет ближайшие семь лет. Распределяющая Шляпа была проинструктирована еще месяц назад, а учителя (большинству Альбус умудрился промыть мозги за короткое время перед учебным годом) были в блаженном неведении о роли первокурсников в борьбе за наивысшее всеобщее благо.  
Наконец, первокурсники прибыли. Они восторженно смотрели на волшебный замок, осматривали зачарованный потолок и удивлялись присутствию привидений. Братья Снейпы ничему не удивлялись, и незаметно для окружающих достали свои волшебные палочки и высушили мантии таких же, как они, малышей. Те не замечали, что мокрые, пока не ощутили сухость и тепло. «Спасибо», — говорили они, и вновь смотрели на чудеса Хогвартса.  
Профессор Макгонагал проинструктировала вновь прибывших, что первокурсникам будет надета на голову Распределяющая шляпа. Они еще не знали, что сей артефакт, который директор в этот год использовал далеко не для высшего блага, даст им кому клеймо изгоя, кому пустого места, а кому-то подарит любовь магглов. Были произнесены фамилии старинных родов и никому не известных магглорожденных. Дети покорно садились на свои места, под дружные хлопки однокурсников. Наконец, была произнесена фамилия «Снейп». Это кто такие? Директор Дамблдор напрягся, заметив, что три мальчика заметно выделялись из толпы. Вокруг первого, («Гарри» — подсказала Шляпа), струилось золотое свечение. Что за непорядок? Откуда свечение? Почему Хогвартс не подавил волю непокорному волшебнику? Плетение в защите Хогвартса предполагало, что дети будут одинаково обучены науке ни о чем не думать. Так два месяца назад Дамблдор внес свою лепту в директорскую деятельность, чтобы не утруждать себя подходом к каждому ученику. Пусть мыслят под одну гребенку. Мысли промелькнули весьма быстро, и вот Гарри уселся за стол Гриффиндора. Ага, значит, смутьян и храбрец. Снейп, Северус. А это что такое? Яркое зеленое свечение, перемежающееся синими искрами. Значит, ты борец за справедливость? Ах, нет, Райвенкло. Ботаник-заучка, будем подкидывать больше книг по художественной литературе. Маггловской. Пускай думает об отвлеченных материях. Снейп, Том. Фиолетовые с золотом вихри пламени взметнулись до потолка. Что за безобразие! Никто еще не демонстрировал так явственно свои способности с тех пор, как Дамблдор стал директором. Необычайно сильный волшебник. Вон как сверкают глаза. Слизерин. Ну что же, попробуй выстоять против травли трех факультетов. Забудешь свое собственное имя, паршивец!  
Дамблдор сказал тост, поглядывая на непокорных Снейпов. Пара глупых слов, но ведь ему все можно, раз он гений? Дети занялись праздничным ужином. Первый день в школе закончился. Сладких снов, мальчики и девочки.


	5. Chapter 5

Первые три дня Тобиас Снейп отдыхал от постоянного шума в доме, создаваемого детьми. Вставал на час позже и вечером дремал под звуки бормотавшего телевизора. Да, Тобиас купил его. Это была дорогая покупка, тем более Снейп купил последнюю модель, ведь почти у всех в Галифаксе телевизор был неизменным атрибутом в доме. Эйлин по привычке ворчала, потому что телевизор был олицетворением праздности и лени, но в ней говорила и консервативная жилка волшебников Принцев, которые с трудом воспринимали все новое и прогрессивное. Правда, она сама увлеклась просмотром художественных фильмов. Тоби по телевизору нравилось смотреть все, особенно его привлекали научно-популярные передачи, а вечерком, когда сам Бог велел отдыхать после трудового дня, он устраивался дремать под сериалы, которые полюбила смотреть Эйлин. Проведение вечеров возле телевизора вместе стало традицией у супружеской четы Снейп.  
В пятницу вместо телепросмотра Снейпов пригласили на ужин Эвансы. Снейп-отец надел чистую голубую рубашку, подумал над галстуком и отложил его. Эйлин покрутилась возле зеркала в однотонном платье глубокого синего цвета и подняла глаза на мужа. Тобиас одобрительно кивнул головой. Синий цвет брюнетке весьма шел. Чтобы подтвердить свое одобрение, Тобиас прижал к себе Эйлин и громко чмокнул в щеку.  
— Красотка! — отметил он. Эйлин коротко улыбнулась.  
Снейпы собрались и отправились в гости. Двери открыла Петунья.  
— Здравствуйте, мистер и миссис Снейп, — поприветствовала девочка.  
— Пет, уже пришли наши гости? — спросил голос из гостиной. — Здравствуйте, Тобиас, Эйлин… — воздушные поцелуи в щеку.  
Ужин был превосходен, хотя Тобиас не вспомнил бы и под пытками, что было приготовлено. Во всяком случае, никто не замечал, что ест, потому что разговор крутился вокруг интересных тем — волшебства, школы и их детей. Петунья внимательно слушала, широко раскрыв глаза. Ей было странно видеть, что родители спокойно отнеслись к способностям Лили, что Снейпы подшучивали над способностями своих детей. Однако и у нее был козырь в рукаве.  
— Вам приходили уже письма из школы от ребят? — спросила Петунья.  
Эвансы и Снейпы вздохнули.  
— Нет еще, — ответил мистер Эванс. — А тебе приходили, Петти?  
— Уже три письма, — гордо ответила девочка. — Два от Тома и одно от Гарри. А Лили — дура, — она надула губы.  
— Петунья! — упрекнула мать свою дочку. — Нехорошо так говорить о сестре.  
— Я думаю, что за уроками дети не успевали писать письма, — ответил Тобиас. — Вот завтра наступают выходные, и мы получим много писем.  
— Много? — спросила мисс Эванс, с надеждой глядя на мистера Снейпа.  
— Конечно! — вдохновенно ответила миссис Эванс. — Стоит только дождаться.  
Так и получилось. Тобиас на следующий день проснулся от стука трех сов в окно.  
— Эйлин, дорогая! — крикнул он. — Что делать с этими птицами?  
Волшебница поспешила снять свитки пергамента с лапок и дала каждой по печенью. Совы довольно ухнули и улетели.  
— И так будет каждый день? — недовольно спросил Тобиас, который любил поспать утром.  
— Каждые выходные — это точно, — усмехнулась Эйлин. — Здесь тебе тоже посвящено по паре строчек. Читай пока. Я пойду доваривать Костерост.  
— «Пара строчек»? — удивился Тобиас, проглядывая письма. — Да здесь целые свитки, посвященные мне.  
Том писал о том, что и как он делал, какие применял заклинания на уроках, и какие знания он вспомнил-выучил. Конечно, он помнил и заклинания Кипящей Крови, и Круциатус, и Аваду. Но не пугать же маггла-отца тем, что он — Темный Лорд? Гарри любовно описывал чудеса замка-школы — движущиеся лестницы, говорящие портреты, таинственные классы. Северус рассказывал о людях — о детях, учившихся в школе и поступивших вместе с ними, учителях, ведущих волшебные предметы, упомянул о привидениях, населявших Хогвартс.  
— Привидения? — удивился Тобиас, дойдя до точки. — Вот это волшебство! Эйлин вообще ничего не говорила. Эйлин! Расскажи мне о волшебном мире. И побольше, — потребовал он, зайдя на кухню. — Ты все время молчишь, но дети пошли в волшебную школу. Что я должен сделать, чтобы защитить наших малышей?  
Эйлин, замерла, помешивая Костерост.  
— Что ты хочешь услышать? — спросила она.  
— Для начала о твоей семье, — не стушевался Тобиас, увидев насмешливый взгляд жены, который говорил «Наконец-то он спросил хоть что-то обо мне!». — Что они за люди? И почему они с тобой не общаются? Со мной все ясно — мои родители умерли давно. Но ты-то?  
Услышав слово «маггл» Тобиас хотел обидеться, но раздумал. Ну маггл, ну и что? Он достал свою заначку сигарет и попросил Эйлин рассказать всю историю семьи Принц. Услышав, что Эйлин пошла против воли отца, Снейп внимательно посмотрел на свою жену. Удовлетворенно хмыкнул. Пусть женщина и была не такой уж красавицей, но пробивной, так как бывает, что в тихом омуте черти водятся. Черт возьми, он многое не знал о своей жене. Когда он понял, что Эйлин мечтала о силе и процветании своего рода, серьезный Северус встал перед его мысленным взором, а там и до всех троих мальчишек память добралась. Пусть они не родные Принцу, и вряд ли будут наследниками состояния Сигнуса… Тогда Тому и Гарри придется добиваться всего самим. Когда же Эйлин напомнила, что дед раскошелился на обучение всех троих Снейпов, Тобиас обрадовался и был готов тут же бежать за бутылкой. Как же он забыл! Эйлин ведь говорила об этом, когда они были в банке, где клерками те зубастые чудики.  
Эйлин подсунула мужу успокоительное зелье с легким снотворным эффектом, и Тобиас перестал волноваться. Чтобы развеять мысли мужа о выпивке, она предложила почитать ему некоторые газеты и книги, которые она прихватила из своего дома много лет назад. Тобиас посмотрел на движущиеся колдографии и мельком прочитал отдельные статьи.  
— Мало, — вздохнул он. — Твои газеты можно выписать на дом, чтобы я тоже читал? Не переживай, я никому не скажу и слова. Даже Эвансам! — поклялся он. — Пусть их собственная дочка сама посвящает родителей в волшебные дела.  
Тобиас задумался, закуривая одну сигарету за другой. Что он делал все эти годы? Жил для себя, конечно. Пора прозреть. Для этого нужно многое знать о волшебном мире, частью которого была его семья. И теперь Эйлин наблюдала, как Тоби читает магическую литературу, стараясь не пугаться некоторых слишком темных разделов, посвященных кровным ритуалам. Может, Тоби не так плох на первый взгляд, как ей кажется? А ведь Эйлин вышла замуж за первого встречного, как думали Принцы и она сама.  
Иногда Тобиас отрывался от выписанного ею «Ежедневного Пророка» и лукаво смотрел на жену. Эйлин ощущала всем телом, как неизвестное чувство раскрывалось и стремилось к мужчине, сидящему в кресле у телевизора с газетой. Доверие. Вот что это было за чувство.  
* * *  
Первую неделю обучения братья Снейп осматривались в замке. Главное, чем они занимались — наблюдение за другими детьми. Чтобы сплотить факультеты, они оккупировали библиотеку и приглашали одногруппников присоединиться к ним. Только первокурсники охотно садились рядом и бурно обсуждали волшебные уроки. Старшие, однако, не торопились садиться с ними, рассматривая шевроны Слизерина, Гриффиндора и Райвенкло на мантиях братьев. Непосредственность Гарри, серьезная вдумчивость Северуса и врожденное обаяние Тома овладели умами младших, а старшеклассники довольно неохотно рассматривали смесь факультетов за самым близким к выходу столом в библиотеке.  
— Молли! — подозвал Гарри к своему столу худенькую рыжую девочку — третьекурсницу со своего факультета. — Как ты превращаешь мышь в кубок? Нужны какие-то особые мыслеобразы?  
На самом деле Гарри хотел просто узнать, как Молли Прюэтт стала домохозяйкой, имея задатки Мастера Трансфигурации. Но Молли боялась своего будущего Мастера и декана — сухую и чересчур строгую Минерву Макгонагалл — и никак не проявляла свои способности перед классом.  
— Нет, не обязательно, — отвечала третьекурсница, — просто нужно делать движение палочкой вот так! — и превратила один из исписанных пергаментов, лежащих на столе перед братьями, в мышь.  
— Эй! — возмутился Северус, когда мышь убежала. — Мне заново придется писать эссе по гоблинским войнам.  
— Я думаю, ты все помнишь, и справишься быстрее, чем я смогу пойти в Хогсмид, — подколол Том.  
— В Хогсмид ходят с третьего класса. Том, как ты попадешь туда без разрешения взрослых? — удивилась Молли.  
— Вот я и говорю, что за три года Северус справится со всеми войнами, вместе взятыми, и сдаст экзамены по истории Магии на «превосходно с плюсом», — насмешливо ответил Том. Он писал что-то в своей тетради, но с удовольствием отвлекался на все происходящее.   
— Так как насчет дополнительной Трансфигурации? — теребил девочку за рукав Гарри. — Поможешь мне?  
— Хорошо, — с сомнением в голосе произнесла девочка. Она стеснялась мальчишек, которые так просто и по-дружески разговаривали с ней, при этом не обзываясь и не дергая ее за косы.  
— Давай, садись рядышком, будем вместе осваивать азы Трансфигурации, — сказал Гарри и принес еще один стул для Молли. — Рассказывай.  
У Молли сжалось горло, когда пришлось рассказывать четверым, пятерым, нет, десяти подошедшим первоклассникам своей метод изучения и практики Трансфигурации. Она дивилась своему голосу, который вначале дрожал от волнения, а в конце велел принести по листу пергамента, чтобы все записать. Молли смотрела на Тома, лицо которого ничего не выражало. Казалось, Том не вникал в разговор, но одобрительно кивал, когда Молли говорила что-то стоящее. Ей пришлось сдерживаться, чтобы не поставить наглеца на место. Он же слизеринец! Однако Том сказал:  
— Здорово, Молли! Завтра придешь снова?  
— И что мне за это будет? — спросила Прюэтт-младшая.  
— И это мне говорит гриффиндорка? Утоплю в унитазе или сохраню жизнь! — ехидно ответил Снейп-первый.  
— Том, не нужно! — засмеялся Гарри. — Просто скажи, что научишь ее танцевать танго!   
И Гарри получил подзатыльник от Молли.  
— Ты подслушивал! — возмущенно воскликнула она.  
— Случайно услышал, — признался Гарри.   
— Я умею танцевать, — зловеще произнес Том, вращая глазами. — Боюсь, что ты — моя жертва.  
— Но ты еще маленький, — возвела последний довод Молли.  
— Что только утверждает меня в собственной гениальности, — ответил Томас. — Ты согласна?  
— Согласна, — пожав плечами, сказала Молли. — Будто у меня есть шанс убежать из школы.  
Лили хихикнула и толкнула Северуса в бок. Том и вправду был превосходным учителем. У него были прекрасная речь и дар убеждения.  
* * *  
У Тобиаса Снейпа возник план. Стоящий план. Увидев, что Эйлин пишет письмо детям, он решился.  
— Эйлин, дорогая, а можно я тоже напишу письмо? Сова у меня примет конверт? — спросил он.  
— Только договариваться с ней придется мне, — пожала плечами Эйлин.  
— Отлично, — обрадовался Тобиас и достал свое письмо, которое он написал заранее.  
— _«Сигнусу Принцу»_ , — прочитала Эйлин. — Ты с ума сошел?!  
— Я хочу, чтобы малыши общались с дедом, — непривычно робко ответил Тобиас. — Разве сложно передать письмо?  
— Нет, конечно, — пожала плечами миссис Снейп. — Давай отправим.  
 _«Привет, старый хрыч,_ — писал Тобиас. — _Яйца еще не отвалились? Или у тебя еще дети есть? Гони ко мне в Галифакс, и выпьем по бокальчику пива. Жду ответа. Твой зять Тоби Снейп»_  
— Что ты ему написал? — спросила Эйлин.  
— Это наши мужские дела, — приосанился Тобиас. — Тебе будет неинтересно.  
Каково же было удивление Эйлин, когда через час в окно ворвался злобный пух с перьями в виде филина Принцев, который раздраженно подал лапу с запиской волшебнице.  
Эйлин схватила письмо.  
 _«Привет, молодой хер. Твои яйца, как я погляжу, вообще стальные, раз обрюхатил еще двух баб. Эйлин привет. Пиво не пью, только столетнее вино. Ответа не жду. Не твой, а свой собственный Сигнус Принц»_  
Эйлин стояла столбом, широко раскрыв глаза. Она не знала, плакать ей или смеяться.  
— И что это значит?  
— Здесь не только наши дети умные, — постучал по своему высокому лбу Тобиас. — Я иду на сближение с тестем.  
— Зачем?  
— А зачем ты с ним поругалась?  
— Я? Да это ОН решил меня выгнать! — возмущенно воскликнула Эйлин. — Мне же хотелось иметь сына, достойного войти в род Принц! Сына — могущественного и сильного волшебника, а не вырожденца-сквиба!  
— Вот именно! — ласково постучал кончиком пальца по лбу жены Тобиас.  
Эйлин задохнулась от возмущения, что ее поучают, но тут же невольно улыбнулась от собственной недогадливости.  
— Пишите друг другу, что хотите, — рассмеялась она. — Лишь бы дети не узнали.  
…И уже в течение месяца каждый день, когда у Тобиаса скакало настроение от «выпить и лежать» до «работа-дом-магазин» вместе с желанием «спать и сдохнуть», Снейп-отец писал и, в свою очередь, читал письма Сигнуса Принца. В ход шли выражения покрепче. Тобиас читал, что домовые эльфы раскатают его дом в тряпочку, что помойка, представляющаяся домом Снейпов, не сравнится даже с кладовкой Принц-мэнора. В ход даже шли постоянные угрозы вызвать Снейпа на дуэль. Тобиас же видел в его словах солнечный Принц-мэнор, в котором домовики прибирают и готовят еду, а сам дед казался сильным сухощавым лордом-воякой, разбивавшим сердца молодежи даже в возрасте семидесяти лет.  
Эйлин видела улыбку Тобиаса, замечала довольный смех мужа над особо удавшимся речевым оборотом Сигнуса и одобрительно поджимала губы, когда понимала, что Тоби увлечен словесной борьбой с волшебником. Он и вправду держался молодцом и искренне стал считать, что кофе лучше алкоголя бодрит и дает силы. В письменных перепалках прошел сентябрь.  
**  
Ветреная погода не помешала братьям Снейп выбежать во двор. Им необходимо было развить несовершенные детские тела. Они бегали, тренировались в заклинаниях на дуэли, и почти вся школа наблюдала, как они развиваются физически. Альбус, как директор, и слова не сказал, а учителя одобряли и ставили братьев Снейп в пример. А как же! Том был круглым отличником, впрочем, как всегда, Северус, читая много книг, от него не отставал, только Гарри летал на качелях от "превосходно" до "тролля", но никого это не заботило. В конце сентября, присмотревшись ко всем своим однокашникам, Том отправился в комнату префектов. Ему понадобился совет Люциуса Малфоя.  
— Что, малыш, не выучил урок по Зельеварению? — беззлобно спросил пятикурсник Люциус.  
— Мистер Малфой, мне нужна ваша помощь, — спокойно ответил Том. — Я хочу учиться у вас фехтованию, этикету и Темным Искусствам. Я знаю, вы многое умеете и знаете.  
Люциус, надевавший сапоги, потому что собирался на прогулку, дернулся.  
— Вы уверены, мистер Снейп? — насмешливо спросил он.  
— Более того, — усмехнулся Том Снейп, — я жажду получить Мастерство. Но это как ты сам захочешь и сможешь уделить мне внимание.  
— Я подумаю, — ответил Малфой.  
— Думай быстрее, иначе появится новый Темный Лорд, который по неосторожности влезет в такую Тьму, что погрузит мир в хаос и разрушение.  
— Ты знаешь? — ошеломленно спросит юный лорд.  
— Я все знаю, — серьезно ответил Том Снейп. — Поспеши с ответом.  
Он вышел и не видел, что Люциус торопливо стал писать письмо домой родителям, забыв о прогулке с Нарциссой, своей будущей невестой.  
* * *  
— Эй, Сне-е-ейп! — услышал Гарри сквозь сон. — Идем гулять!  
В темноте Гарри, сощурившись, увидел две фигуры гриффиндорцев. В его комната спал Люпин, а остальные двое Мародеров находились в другой комнате. К счастью, они в спальне шумными не были и дрыхли без задних ног, а буянили в гостиной. Но Гарри знал цену их сна и присматривался, когда они начнут свои проделки. Петтигрю себя никак не проявлял. Может, он и не присоединится к компании Мародеров?  
— Что вы хотите? — спросил Гарри спросонья. В этой реальности бессонницей он не страдал.  
— Идем гулять, — повторил Джеймс Поттер.  
— Идем, — ответил Гарри.  
— Надень ботинки и мантию, — шепнул Сириус, — остальное тебе не понадобится.  
— Будем гулять по Хогвартсу? — сонно спросил Гарри.  
— Посмотрим, как живет замок ночью. Это очень интересно.  
— Ты предлагаешь дружить семьями? — склочно, точно, как профессор Снейп в далеком прошлом, спросил Гарри.  
— Идешь? — не понял фразу Блэк. — Или трусишь?  
— Иду.  
Гарри надел легкие тапочки и на пижаму накинул домашнюю мантию. Трое гриффиндорцев направились на прогулку.  
— Эй, а почему ты не надел ботинки? — вскрикнул Сириус.  
— Чтобы разбудить стуком каблуков весь замок? — с наигранным удивлением спросил Гарри. Кажется, он стал подозревать Мародеров в жульничестве. Он уже догадался, что Джеймс и Сириус хотят его подставить. Поэтому, увидев на третьем этаже профессора Флитвика, Гарри совсем не удивился. И к тому, что за спиной он не увидит Мародеров, он тоже был готов. Подойдя поближе к стене и нащупав ткань мантии-невидимки, дернул ее на себя и увидел ошарашенные лица Поттера и Блэка.  
— Профессор Флитвик! — шепнул Гарри.  
Декан Райвенкло резко развернулся.  
— Так-так, гриффиндорцы, — пропищал он. — И что же вам не спится? Хотите погеройствовать?  
— Нет, профессор, — нашелся Сириус, — мы хотели перекусить, и шли на кухню. Мы голодные! — заныл он.  
Флитвик понимающе хмыкнул.  
— Да, действительно, кухня по дороге, — произнес он. — Пятьдесят баллов с Гриффиндора! И поспешите в спальни. Булочки сегодня с вишней. Очень вкусные, — добавил учитель.  
— Спасибо, профессор, — произнесли Мародеры и, бросая уничтожающие взгляды на Гарри Снейпа, ретировались в спальни. О кухне никто не думал.  
Гарри только усмехнулся. Мантия-невидимка слишком легко ему досталась. Похоже, он может поторговаться за столь ценный артефакт. Растяпа Джеймс Поттер!  
* * *  
Северус поджидал Лили в библиотеке. Конечно, братья Снейп сидели вместе, разговаривали с учениками, у которых возникали какие-то вопросы по школьным предметам. Мадам Пинс выдавала книги по одной-две, но школьники быстро забывали, зачем приходили, потом что оказывались втянутыми в беседу с Томом, Северусом и Гарри Снейпами, и библиотекарь выдавала уже книг по пять-десять, или вообще по другому предмету, не изучаемому по обязательной программе в Хогвартсе. Общение давало свои плоды, и вокруг братьев Снейп создавался кружок из разновозрастных детей, которые желали повысить свои оценки или же которым Снейпы очень нравились. Таким образом, возле троицы братьев крутились слизеринцы Рей Мальсибер и Альфред Нотт, гриффиндорцы Прюэтты, Молли и близнецы, райвенкловцы почти все, а хаффлпафцы занимали все остальное пространство библиотеки и слушали, слушали.  
Время — от восьми до половины десятого — было время Северуса с Лили, когда они вместе вечером при единственной зажженной свече утыкались в тяжеленный фолиант по Чарам и изучали науку заклинаний. Им было интересно вдвоем, потому что Северус, хоть и любил братьев, желал оставаться наедине со своей подругой. Он твердо решил не говорить гадких слов и не позволить разрушиться столь лелеемым отношениям. Они не замечали, что их магия потихоньку сплеталась, да так, что Том, обращаясь к Северусу в библиотеке, удивлялся, что видит перед собой Лили, а Гарри, желавший получше узнать, какая была Лили в школе, обращался к Эванс по имени и утыкался в задумчивое выражение лица Северуса.  
В библиотечных дискуссиях в Хогвартсе и почти что миролюбивой переписке Снейпа-отца с тестем-Принцем прошел еще один месяц. Приближался Хэллоуин. Гарри с содроганием вспоминал последний праздник октября, забывая, что в этой реальности и в этом времени не будет ни убийства родителей, ни появления тролля в школе. Ведь шел только 1971 год. Однако что-то потихоньку назревало, и это чувствовал также Тобиас Снейп, заваленный газетами и журналами Магического Мира Британии, которые выписывала Эйлин, его любимая жена и просто чудо-волшебница.


	6. Chapter 6

Тридцать первое октября для Альбуса Дамблдора было еще одним осенним днем. Пусть для детей готовящийся праздник в виде тыкв, фонариков и паутины был непременным атрибутом волшебства и дарил радость, но Директора Школы Хогвартс осенью ничто не радовало. Серые облака тяготились дождем, желтые листья рвано падали во двор, холодные вечера заставляли протапливать камины все больше. То ли дело весна! Солнечные дни, теплый ветерок, развевающий волосы, молодая трава, пробивающаяся сквозь пожухлую… Однако работа с детьми предполагала неисчерпаемое хорошее настроение, поэтому, несмотря на хмурую погоду за окном, утром на учительском совете Альбус раздавал неизменные улыбки, пошептался с Септимой, сказал комплимент Минерве, рассказал анекдот Слизнорту, и поторопился закрыться в своих апартаментах.  
— Устал, ох, как я устал! — бормотал Альбус, снимая фиолетовую мантию со звездочками. Из бара призвал бутылку с огневиски и налил в стакан порцию на глоток.  
— Альбус, как ты выдерживаешь эту муку с учебой? — по привычке разговаривал сам с собой директор. — Я не против детей, но в таком количестве… Я знаю лишь одно: дети — это будущее волшебного мира, поэтому будем делать их своими союзниками в борьбе Света и Тьмы.  
— Что такое настоящее зло? — надевая теплый свитер под мантию, произнес Верховный Чародей, поглядывая на дверь в спальню, о которой никто не знал. — Это плачущий ребенок, потому что за то, чтобы слезы прекратились, мелкий негодник требует бессмысленную безделушку и подарки. Я могу противостоять вампирам и инферналам, драконам и бруксам, но никак не могу пройти мимо плачущего ребенка. Так что же мне делать? Раздать все свои деньги ноющим спиногрызам?  
Дамблдор в черных брюках и темном свитере выглядел весьма импозантно и очень солидно. Только волшебная палочка в руке выдавала в нем волшебника. Наколдованный Темпус показал, что до превращения осталось семь минут. Альбус открыл дверь в свою спальню — святая святых директора Хогвартса. Никто не знал, что настоящий директор спит под чарами Стазиса. Лже-Альбус проверил сонные чары, над телом произвел очищающие заклинания и в конце выдернул еще один волосок из бороды. Альбус-настоящий замычал сквозь сон.  
— Радуйся, Альбус, вот уже два месяца эти мальцы пытаются объединить факультеты. И никто не додумался, что должны были придти трое братьев, чтобы разрушить плетение вражды в Хогвартсе. Один в поле не воин, двое неизбежно станут соперниками, и только трое в единстве изменят чароплетение Салазара Слизерина. Не нужно было…  
В середине фразы лже-Альбус стал меняться. Светлые волосы потемнели, нос укоротился, глаза стали фиалкового цвета, на губах мелькнула грустная любящая улыбка. Все желающие могли узнать Геллерта Гриндевальда, близкого друга Альбуса Дамблдора.  
— Зачем ты принялся кидаться Темными Заклятиями, когда я сбежал из Нурменгарда и явился пред твои ясны очи? — прошептал он, меняя разговор в третий раз. — Первым делом я наложил сонные чары, и они оказались действенны в борьбе с тобой. Чего ты добивался? Не хотел делиться Дарами Смерти? Я знаю, что они у тебя. Или же у твоих соратников, — поправился он. — Наша мечта так близко… Если ты не хочешь, не отдавай их. Главное, чтобы ты не убил меня снова, потому что я учу твоих ненаглядных деток.  
Альбус молчал. Дыхание его было размеренным, веки прикрыты. Что он мог сказать в ответ?  
Геллерт уронил волос Альбуса в флягу с модификацией Оборотного зелья, действующего двенадцать часов. Это было его лучшим изобретением за последние пять лет. Зелье приняло голубой оттенок, и Геллерт выпил, даже не поморщившись. Он снова стал Дамблдором.  
Лже-Альбус торопливо вышел из спальни, не заметив, что настоящий директор Хогвартса открыл глаза. Он слышал достаточно. Пора принимать активные меры.  
* * *  
В воздухе висело праздничное настроение Хэллоуина. В Большом Зале было оживленно и весело. Казалось, что страх перед Тьмой, с которым связан этот праздник, трансформировался в душевный подъем и радость, с которым можно было достичь Запределья. Даже Том Снейп поддался праздничному настроению и съел кусочек сладкой запеченной тыквы, которую не очень любил. Северус уставился в тяжеленный фолиант по Алхимии, и райвенкловцы удивленно смотрели на первокурсника, гадая, понимает ли он хоть что-нибудь. Северус просто вспоминал эту книгу, которую зачитал до дыр, будучи в прошлой жизни профессором Зельеварения. Гарри крутился за гриффиндорским столом, настороженно поглядывая на дверь Большого Зала.  
— Что ты хочешь увидеть? — спросил Фрэнк Лонгботтом, накладывая вторую порцию тыквенной каши и ухаживая за Элис Купер, сидящей по другую сторону от него. Элис смущалась, но принимала эти ненавязчивые знаки внимания.  
Гарри понял, что его нервозность передается и соседям по столу, поэтому он постарался успокоиться. Ничего же не должно произойти, правда? Он постарался отбросить мысли о тролле и принялся за поедание тыквенного пирога.  
— Сегодня профессор Слизнорт обещал первокурсникам сюрприз, — сказал Блэк, — интересно, что это будет?  
— Я знаю, — усмехнулся Джеймс Поттер, — это будет Феликс Фелицис. Кто поборется со мной?  
— Давайте сделаем ставки на всех первокурсников, — предложил Наземникус Флетчер, тощий как жердь семикурсник. — Кто получит зелье удачи, тот забирает выигрыш.  
— Согласен! — заявил Сириус Блэк. — Ставлю на самого себя, — и выпятил грудь.  
Девчонки-первокурсницы захихикали, с интересом поглядывая на заносчивого мальчишку. Гарри покачал головой. Безбашенный Сириус!  
— Я бы предпочел пролистать учебник по Зельеварению, — сказал Гарри. — Неизвестно, какое зелье мы будем сегодня варить.  
— Ставим на Гарри Снейпа, — заявили близнецы Прюэтт.  
— Ставлю на Люпина, — тихо сказала Молли. — Гарри, я тоже в тебя верю!  
Снейп-третий сделал вид, что не обижается. Со всех сторон посыпались предложения, на кого из первокурсников ставить выигрыш. Флэтчер из рюкзака достал пергамент и записал ставки.  
— Гарри, что это у вас так оживленно? — спросил Северус, подойдя к гриффиндорскому столу.  
— Записываем ставки, кто получит Феликс Фелицис на уроке Зельеварения, — охотно ответил Гарри.  
— И вы все проиграете, — ответил Северус. — А Феликс Фелицис получу я!  
— Сев, лично я в тебе не сомневаюсь, — фыркнул Гарри. — Здесь гриффиндорский спор.  
Северус хотел обидеться, но уставившись на ухмыляющегося Гарри, присел рядом с ним, потеснив третьекурсника Артура Уизли. В разгар дискуссии открылась дверь в Большой Зал, и незаметно в зал прошел Альбус Дамблдор в домашнем желтом халате и розовых тапочках с помпонами. Гарри, до этого времени по своему обыкновению крутившийся на месте, замер с круглыми глазами и открытым ртом. В Зале воцарилась тишина.  
— Дамблдор? — неверяще спросил Гарри. — А это тогда кто?  
Северус развернулся и увидел то же самое. В руках у преподавателей появились волшебные палочки, направленные в сторону обоих Альбусов.  
— Минерва! — обратился к декану Гриффиндора Альбус-в-халате. — Ты помнишь последнего ученика, с которым я беседовал в прошлом году? Я принял его с условием. Ты помнишь условие?  
— Я помню, — недовольно ответила профессор Макгонагалл. — Ты хоть помнишь, КОГО ты принимал?  
— Ремуса Люпина, — благодушно ответил Альбус-в-халате.  
Минерва опустила палочку.  
— Это наш Альбус. Ты тогда кто? — спросила она Дамблдора в фиолетовой мантии.  
— Пусть Альбус и скажет, — хладнокровно ответил Альбус-в-мантии.  
— Геллерт, я не буду тебя убивать, — мягко произнес Альбус-в-халате.  
— Ты меня не выгонишь из Хогвартса?  
— Хогвартс — прибежище для всех, кто нуждается в нем, — все так же мягко ответил настоящий Дамблдор.  
Геллерт снял очки и подошел к Альбусу.  
— Держи, они тебе нужнее, — и гордо продефилировал из Большого зала.  
Зал взорвался неимоверным шумом. Все стали бурно обсуждать происшедшее. «Геллерт? Геллерт Гриндевальд? — пораженно спрашивали школьники друг у друга. — И мы не заметили, что учились под директорством Темного Лорда?» Слизеринцы были сдержанней в своих эмоциях и поспешили на урок. Среди первокурсников только Том Снейп не потерял головы и, схватив сумку с учебниками, отправился на урок Зельеварения, который был спаренный с райвенкловцами.  
* * *  
Гораций Слизнорт любил негу и комфорт. Поэтому кабинет Зельеварения, его собственный кабинет и апартаменты жарко отапливались. Стулья были самыми удобными, а парты самыми новыми. В шкафах находились все необходимые ингредиенты. Он любил Зельеварение всей душой. Именно поэтому даже самые ленивые и бездарные старались показать свои наилучшие достижения. Гораций Слизнорт всех хвалил, но оценки ставил справедливо, попутно объясняя, где юный зельевар ошибся.  
Слизеринцы и райвенкловцы зашли в класс. Том Снейп сел впереди, на первую парту, Северус Снейп — устремился назад, где бы ему никто не мешал разговорами.  
Перед Томом стояло несколько котлов с готовыми зельями. Он повел носом. Перед ним стояли Амортенция, Зелье Примирения и Феликс Фелицис, сваренные профессором Слизнортом.  
— Задания у вас несложные, но их не так просто выполнить, потому что малейшая ошибка — и у вас получится отрава, — объяснил Гораций. — Если у вас все удастся, то наградой вам будет пятьдесят баллов и особенное зелье бонусом.  
— Что мы будем готовить, профессор? — поднял руку Энтони Нотт.  
— Напиток Живой смерти, — ответил Гораций. — Вы только учитесь тонкой науке Зельеварения, однако я хочу, чтобы вы стремились к бОльшему, и, несмотря на сложность приготовления этого зелья, чтобы знали нюансы и не ошибались в будущем. Поэтому начнем!  
Том и Северус столкнулись у шкафа с ингредиентами. Они понимающе усмехнулись — кто кого?  
— Том, вы прекрасно нарезали корень валерианы, — Слизнорт принялся расхаживать по классу и комментировать успехи учащихся. — Мистер Нотт, еще не время бросать дремоносные бобы, эффект будет не тот. Мистер Уорингтон, как вы держите нож? Вы же порежетесь! Я покажу. Северус, прекрасно, прекрасно. Не забудьте перемешать свое зелье.  
Том полюбовался глубоким смородиновым цветом своего зелья и принялся помешивать семь раз в одну сторону и один — в другую. Зелье стало прозрачным, как слеза. Северус делал, конечно, то же самое. В результате именно они вдвоем справились лучше всех. В конце урока, когда все сварили Напиток Живой Смерти, Слизнорт задумался.  
— Я увидел два прекрасных зелья. Мистер Снейп и мистер Снейп, подойдите ко мне, пожалуйста.  
Братья подошли и вытянулись в струнку.  
— Я никому из вас не отдаю предпочтения, друзья мои. Итак, два пузырька с зельем Феликс Фелицис достаются вам обоим. Надеюсь, вы найдете им превосходное применение.  
Братья заулыбались. Они уж и вправду поймут, как лучше всего использовать Зелье удачи.  
* * *  
Вечером на Самайн Гарри и Северус отправились в слизеринскую гостиную. До отбоя времени было полчаса, но им хватит. Практически все слизеринцы сидели в гостиной и ожидали только двух братьев. Том молча показал места рядом с собой. Гарри огляделся. Рядом с каждым слизеринцем находились маленькая чаша с водой, чаша с травами и свеча. Они собирались провести ежегодный ритуал почитания мертвых. Все было оговорено, и Том показал Гарри и Северусу их атрибуты. Том и его братья зажгли травы и вслух произнесли имена мертвых, которых они знали, помнили и любили. Том произнес только одно имя.  
— Меропа Гонт, — выдохнул имя бывший Темный Лорд.  
— Лили, — шепнул Северус.  
— Лили Поттер, Джеймс Поттер, Сириус Блэк, Ремус Люпин, Нимфадора Тонкс, Фред Уизли… — монотонно читал, как по книжке, Гарри бывший Поттер. Список казался бесконечным.  
Братья ждали, когда Гарри закончит. Они впервые проводили этот ритуал. Инициатором был Том, чтящий традиции древних чистокровных родов.  
— Будьте покойны, да хранит вас Магия, — произнесли братья Снейп хором.  
С этими словами каждый из них кольнул палец собственной иглой, раскаленной над свечой. Достаточно было пролить по одной капле крови в чашу с водой. Кровь растворилась, даже не оставив розового следа. Уж слишком была мала ее концентрация.  
Братья выпили каждый свою чашу с водой. На следующий год они усложнят традицию. Они еще малы, чтобы проводить полный годовой цикл праздничных ритуалов. Главное — заложить основу.  
На кончиках пальцев слизеринцев вспыхнули желтые язычки магического пламени. Оно было теплым и не жгло. Но братья Снейп удивили всех — огонь вспыхнул до потолка и, опустившись, лег им на плечи. Том сразу сгорбился, чуть ли не тыкаясь носом в пол, Северус замер неподвижно, Гарри — весь в всполохах — плакал, пристально глядя на Тома. Ведь это Том был источником смерти и страданий близких людей Гарри. Том привстал и также уставился в глаза Гарри. По его щеке потекла одна слезинка.  
— Простите меня, — тихо сказал он. — Северус, Гарри, простите меня, пожалуйста! Ведь сейчас все хорошо, правда?  
Северус кивнул, не в силах произнести ни слова и улыбнулся сквозь слезы.  
— Главное, чтобы местный Темный Лорд не активизировался, — проговорил Гарри, шмыгая носом.  
— О чем он говорит? — стали шептаться старшекурсники-слизеринцы. — Откуда они знают о Темном Лорде? Не малы ли они для таких знаний?  
Люциус взял на заметку поговорить с Томом. Следовало подождать Рождества, чтобы не привлекать внимание к нешкольным разговорам, а также спокойно встретиться в Малфой-мэноре с соратниками Волдеморта. Время терпит.  
Между тем ритуал закончился, и вдохновленные магией слизеринцы разбрелись по своим спальням. Гарри и Северус поспешили в свои башни. Они преодолели собственные предубеждения и стали по-настоящему близкими и дружными братьями.  
* * *  
Тобиас все так же писал письма отцу Эйлин в манере, далекой от куртуазной. Принц же от грубых оскорблений перешел к вычурному пиетету, и сложно было сказать, оскорбляет он, насмехается или принял Тобиаса, как родственника.  
_«Мистеру Тобиасу Снейпу, эсквайру. Уважаемый Тобиас Снейп! Несмотря на то, что Вы супруг моей ненаглядной, любимой и драгоценной дочери, считаю нужным заметить, что Вы продолжаете носить отстойную фамилию. Это недопустимо! Никто не слышал в волшебном мире фамилию Снейп. Не желаете ли сменить фамилию на Принц? Тогда весь мир содрогнется от магической мощи моих внуков. Они будут достойнейшими продолжателями моего рода. И замок Принцев будет в их распоряжении. Всегда ваш Сигнус Принц»_  
_«Дражайший тесть и просто хороший человек Сигнус Принц!_ — увлеченно писал Тобиас. — _Я НИ ЗА ЧТО не сменю фамилию, которая принадлежала моим предкам со времен Ланкастеров. Хотя Вы, по своей дремучести, вряд ли знаете, кто это такие. Я предоставляю выбор фамилии для моих детей Вашей дочери Эйлин. К примеру, буду говорить, Северус может носить славное имя наследника Вашего рода и статус лорда. Вы согласны? С приветом, Ваш зять-ни дать-ни -взять Тоби Снейп_.  
_P.S. Мое желание выпить с Вами столетнего вина остается в силе»_  
_«Мой невозможный зять! Вы невыносимы! Я НЕ БУДУ пить с Вами столетнее вино, поскольку Ваши манеры оставляют желать лучшего. Вы наверняка даже не знаете, как держать вилку, а брать закуски руками я считаю недопустимым. Обед со мной вы не заслужили. Ваш тесть-какой-есть Сигнус»_  
_«Мой отвратительный тесть! Я прекрасно умею держать кулак у лица. Не соблаговолите ли провести боксерский спарринг? Если не умеете, я Вас научу. А Вы меня научите держать вилку. С ножом я справлюсь сам. Ваш Тоби»_  
_«Мой зять! Я не буду вас приглашать на Рождество. И детей также не жду. Надеюсь, что мы не встретимся. Твой тесть Сигнус»_  
Эйлин приняла игру Тобиаса и внимательно читала каждое письмо.  
— Лед потихоньку тает, — заметила она. — Надеюсь, к Рождеству мой отец образумится. Мы можем ему послать рождественскую открытку, и, может, он даже ее не испепелит. Возможно, мы и не прибудем к нему в замок на праздник, но можно ждать подарки для сыновей.  
— Я и не надеялся на поедание рождественского гуся в замке твоего папули, — фыркнул Снейп-отец.— Но подарки мальчикам от любящего дедушки — это хорошо.  
— Однако факт того, что он пишет тебе письма, о многом говорит, — говорила Эйлин. — Если отец получает письмо от неугодного ему человека, он просто бросает его в камин, не читая. Молодец, Тоби! Ты сближаешь нас с самым гордым и независимым представителем нашего рода. Надеюсь, что наши мальчики будут рады с ним общаться.  
— А уж как я буду рад, — пробурчал Тобиас. Невыносимый характер тестя еще может показать себя: возьмет старый хрыч и укажет на дверь Снейпам, едва они переступят порог замка. Тогда ничего не поделаешь — придется отлупить дорогого родственника.  
— Не страшно, — успокоила мужа Эйлин. — Ты умеешь читать между строк, значит, сможешь поддерживать разговор. Будь готов к этому.  
— Конечно, дорогая, — сказал Снейп-отец, заваривая вторую чашку кофе. Было утро, и он мог позволить себе немного взбодриться. — Не посрамлю имя Снейпов. А мальчишки у нас отличные! Замок Принцев вздрогнет от их проказ.  
* * *  
Не стоит и говорить, что Гарри Снейп тоже получил свое зелье удачи. Он хорошо помнил рецепт зелья, которое он делал на шестом курсе в прошлой жизни. Похоже, что учебники позже переписали, и зелья, сложные в приготовлении в 90-х годах, преподавались на начальных курсах в 70-х. Более того, преподавались уроки, которых не было, когда Гарри Поттер учился. Дуэлинг в 90-х заглох, когда провели одно-единственное занятие, здесь же он был обязательным факультативом. Этикет — по желанию, но Том заставил своих братьев его посещать, и братья Снейп крепились, сидя среди девчонок, и учились не только сервировке стола, но и правильной светской речи, умению слышать среди множества бестолковых слов саму суть беседы. Преподавали даже домоводство для девочек и светскую экономику для будущих наследников. Том пинками заставил Северуса посещать последние лекции, чтобы не отставать от жизни, потому что Северус как раз и был наследником рода Принц.  
Гарри увлекся Защитой, что не удивительно. В изучении Темных Искусств таилась собственная прелесть. Том любил Защиту, потому что ему нравились все проявления Темной Магии. Северус был отличником, и Темные искусства казались ещё одним препятствием, которое следовало покорить усердием и упорством прилежного ученика.  
* * *  
Гарри следил за Сириусом Блэком и Джеймсом Поттером. Питер Петтигрю никак себя не проявлял. Ремус Люпин тихонько страдал от своей «мохнатой проблемы», и уже четыре полнолуния неистовствовал в Визжащей Хижине, выстроенной специально для него. Он не стал полноценным другом Мародеров, но с удовольствием общался с ними, спрашивая об уроках и стараясь получать хорошие оценки. Сириус и Джеймс по странной причине лезли к Гарри и постоянно цепляли его на уроках и в коридорах. Они заметили, что Гарри похож на Джеймса, и гадали, родственник ли он Поттерам. Гарри только улыбался и ничего не отвечал, что еще больше раззадоривало Мародеров.  
— Сне-е-ейп, — тянул его имя Сириус, — давай прогуляемся. — Они еще не забрали Джеймсову мантию-невидимку и немного заискивали, задабривая Гарри Снейпа.  
— Чтобы вы меня опять подставили? — угрюмо спросил Гарри. — Я прекрасно знаю, что вы из себя представляете. Пусть бешеные пикси будут вам друзьями.  
— Гарри, ты не так нас понял, — примирительно ответил Джеймс Поттер. — Мы хотим разведать все тайны Хогвартса, а ты хорошо учишься, знаешь много заклинаний и можешь нам помочь.  
— Хорошо, — с трудом согласился Гарри Снейп. — Я буду уделять вам время раз в неделю. Я слишком занят, чтобы проказничать.Только, чур, меня слушаться! Идет?  
— Идет, — подняли руки в знак согласия Мародеры. Лента соглашения огненной нитью охватила три руки.  
— И что это значит? — удивленно спросил Блэк.  
— Это значит, что я беру вас под свой контроль, — охотно объяснил Гарри, — будете козлить — Магия накажет вас. А как… опять-таки Магия сама решит.  
— Хорошо, — радостно осклабились Мародеры. Или уже не Мародеры, раз Гарри Снейп у них за командира?


	7. Chapter 7

Альбус не мог сердиться на своего старинного друга и терпел его выходки. Наконец он не выдержал и потребовал от Геллерта присутствовать на обедах в Большом Зале. Тот с ворчанием сел среди преподавательского состава. Хмурый и недовольный, он пресекал попытки с ним поговорить. Однако Альбус знал привычки и любовь Геллерта к знаниям и однажды утром он объявил, что Геллерт Гриндевальд будет помощником учителя по Защите от Темных Искусств. Объяснил он это решение тем, что негоже лениться в Школе Хогвартс, где учатся и преподают, где школьники стараются выйти в люди. У Геллерта заблестели глаза. Ему понравилось решение Дамблдора. Теперь он присутствовал на уроках, и школьники учились называть его «профессор Гриндевальд».  
Геллерт мог считать себя везунчиком. Никто из Министерства магии не пришел его арестовывать, и Попечительский Совет школы не высказывал никаких возражений против присутствия Темного Лорда в Хогвартсе. За пять месяцев пребывания в школе он привык к ярким красочным мантиям Дамблдора, и сейчас он был одет в одну из них, его самую любимую — красного цвета с вышитым огненным фениксом на спине. Альбус любезно снабдил его еще парочкой своих мантий, полюбившихся особенно, зарплатой помощника учителя и апартаментами в Северной башне. Геллерт Гриндевальд прошелся по коридорам Хогвартса и заглянул в библиотеку — должна была придти партия книг, заказанная им еще в сентябре. В библиотеке обычно стоял ровный гомон перекликавшихся учеников, но сейчас слышался только один мальчишечий голос, Гелл запомнил его хорошо. Именно в эту минуту Том Снейп, этот зарвавшийся мальчишка, этот нахальный очаровашка, демонстрировал свои знания по Темным Искусствам. Он рассказывал о Черном Озере и опасных тварях, населявших водную стихию.  
— Как вы думаете, сколько времени можно провести в Черном озере в безопасности? — наконец, спросил он. Геллерт слегка напрягся. Этому в школе не учили.  
— Минуту? Три? Полчаса? Час? Сутки? — посыпались вопросы.  
— Час, дорогие друзья, ровно час, — с усмешкой проговорил Том и добавил: — Встречный вопрос: что сможет вас удержать под водой целый час, чтобы не утонуть и победить кальмара, русалок и гриндилоу?  
Никто из присутствующих учеников, жаждавших знаний, не знал ответа.  
— Это ваше домашнее задание, — наконец сказал Снейп. — Чем больше способов вы найдете, тем успешней будет ваша борьба за выживание.  
— Мистер Снейп, — подал голос Гриндевальд, стоявший за первым стеллажом с книгами по квиддичу, — соблаговолите пройти со мной ко мне в кабинет.  
К Геллерту повернулись три головы братьев Снейп.  
— Томас, — поправился он, — я бы хотел поговорить с вами.  
— Да, профессор, — с готовностью поднялся Том, — я как раз закончил.  
Геллерт зашипел от злости. Как он с ним, Темным Лордом, говорит?! Это самодовольство, превосходство над другими, уверенность в себе… Это надо пресечь на корню. Никто не должен быть лучше него в этой школе. Просто Гринденвальд никогда не умел общаться с умными мальчишками. Будучи подростком, он зарвавшимся юнцам разбивал нос. Став постарше, в семнадцать лет, он вызывал таких на дуэль. Только к тридцати годам Геллерт научился справляться с собственной гордостью и завистью. Альбус не в счет.  
Геллерт и Том прошли по коридору, поднялись по лестнице и оказались у входа в профессорские апартаменты. Геллерт снял вязь заклинаний и зашел в свою гостиную. В ней преобладали синие и зеленые тона. Синий ковер на полу, диван и стулья с зеленой обивкой, синие подушки. Том зашел за ним следом и внимательно осмотрелся. Как оказалось, он был первым, который вошел в комнаты Гриндевальда.  
— Чаю, Том? — стараясь быть любезным, спросил Геллерт.  
— Спасибо, — ответил Снейп, который с удовольствием выпил бы горячего напитка после полуторачасовой лекции.  
— Вы много знаете о Темных Искусствах, не правда ли, сэр? — спросил Том, когда чай был разлит по чашкам и был сделан первый глоток. — Мне бы хотелось многое почитать, а книги, которые нам доступгы, только дают минимальный уровень знаний. Вход в Запретную Секцию мне закрыт. Могли бы вы дать такой допуск?  
— Допуск не дам, — машинально ответил Гриндевальд. Увидев, что Том скривился от огорчения, добавил: — Могу дать несколько книг из собственной библиотеки. Такой вариант подходит?  
— Конечно, — загорелся Том, — может, у вас есть трактаты Ульриха Цвингли Сильного?  
— Есть, — ответил Геллерт, внимательно рассматривая Снейпа, — но не слишком рано ли их тебе читать?  
— Нет, сэр, — дерзко ответил Том, — я бы предпочел готовить свою образовательную базу правильными вещами, нежели теми, которые негативно повлияют на мое мировоззрение в будущем. Не хочу становиться Темным Лордом. Вот Министром магии — да.  
В следующий момент взгляд бывшего нурменгардского заключенного проник в самую душу, и Геллерт оказался в сознании Тома. Там было пусто, оглушающее пусто. Быть подвешенным оказалось неприятным, и, избегая полета в пустоте, что юный Том часто практиковал, когда кто-то из старших волшебников хотел прочесть его мысли, Геллерт поспешно вышел из сознания мальчика.  
— Том, у тебя превосходная защита, — проговорил учитель, — ты не хочешь что-либо мне сказать, мой мальчик?  
— Я люблю Темные Искусства, и что бы вы, сэр, ни увидели, я всего лишь первокурсник Хогвартса, — тщательно подбирая слова, ответил Том. — Я хочу учиться и избежать ошибок в будущем. Возьмете меня в ученики? Ведь вы же разбираетесь в Темных искусствах?  
Геллерт удивился. Ему неожиданно польстили эти слова. Том, в свою очередь, сделал такое умоляющее лицо, что Гриндевальд не устоял. Он никак не мог справиться с эмоциями, когда видел беспомощного ребенка.  
— Хорошо-хорошо, Том, я согласен. Только не плачь!  
Геллерт внимательно посмотрел на Тома Снейпа. Он осознал, что перед ним сидит одиннадцатилетний мальчик, немного испуганный, который жаждет получить ответы на свои вопросы. Что тебя беспокоит? О чем думаешь, Том Снейп? Ну что же, дорогой мой ученик, ты в моей власти. Я узнаю твои тайны.  
* * *  
— Сне-е-йп, — тянул гласные Блэк, впрочем, как всегда. — Идем гулять.  
Гарри закончил с занятием в библиотеке и, устроившись в гостиной Гриффиндора, читал Защиту от Темных Искусств на завтра. Он будто не усваивал задания, а просто вспоминал слова из учебника. Ему легко давались уроки. Когда Гарри дочитал до конца главы, он охотно откликнулся на зов приятелей.  
— Идем, Сириус, Джеймс. Люпин, ты с нами?  
Ремус помотал головой.  
— Мне еще эссе по Зельям писать, — ответил оборотень, — я не успеваю.  
Люпин с сожалением провел глазами на уходящую троицу. Оттого, что его здоровье было неважным, учеба давалась ему нелегко. Три дня жизни в месяц просто выпадало, и еще день до и два дня после полнолуния были особенно выматывающими. В общем, почти неделя. Когда тут гулять, когда элементарно отстаешь по школьной программе?  
Новые приятели тем временем отправились на внутренний двор. Гарри из рюкзака достал мяч.  
— Становитесь у стенки, — скомандовал он.  
Чистокровные волшебники с сомнением уставились на игрушку.  
— И что ты будешь делать? — спросил Сириус.  
— Я думал, мы разведаем, что хорошего в замке на четвертом и пятом этаже, и дойдем до восьмого, — проговорил Джеймс.  
— Будем развивать координацию движений, — командным тоном произнес Гарри, — вы хотите быть аврорами?  
— Это было бы круто! — воскликнули мальчишки и стали в ряд так, как приказал Снейп.  
Следующий час мальчишки уворачивались от быстрого мяча. Он, казалось, норовил попасть в лицо или между лопаток, или ниже спины. Гарри пощады не давал и бросал мяч что есть силы. Блэк и Поттер запыхались с непривычки и с видимым наслаждением дождались окончания экзекуции.  
— Ну как, ребята? — дружелюбно спросил Гарри, подкидывая мяч на ладони.  
— Понравилось! — неожиданно признали мальчишки, потирая места с начинающимися наливаться синяками.  
— Снейп, давай в следующий раз поиграем в квиддич, — предложил Джеймс Поттер. — Будет честно.  
— Сделаем лучше, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Попросим мадам Хуч. Пусть один урок полетов она посвятит игре на метлах. Все желающие будут играть.  
— Может, нарушим правила и сыграем сами? — спросил, прищурившись, Джеймс Поттер.  
— Хочешь узнать, как накажет тебя Магия? — также сузив глаза, в тон ему произнес Гарри. — Я не хочу играть не по правилам. Вас, хулиганов, воспитывать надо.  
— Мы не хулиганы! — возразил Блэк. — Мы… Мы — Мародеры! — выпалил он.  
— Какие еще Мародеры? — нахмурился Гарри, похолодев от прозвучавшего слова. — Мародеры — это грабители, которые ходят по домам и грабят беззащитных волшебников во время войны!  
— Я в душ, — произнес Поттер, не желая спорить с разозленным Снейпом.  
— Тогда мы — Вороны! — продолжал упорствовать Блэк. Он не хотел признавать, что название их команды «Мародеры» — отстой.  
— Тогда уж «Альбатросы», — улыбнулся Гарри в ответ на слова неугомонного Блэка.  
— Давай «Альбатросы», — признал поражение Сириус. Всю дорогу в Гриффиндорскую гостиную он что-то бурчал себе под нос, но Гарри не обращал на это внимания.  
Внутри Гарри поднялась волна света. Магия прибывала, и прошлое менялось. Все будет хорошо! Только как братья вернутся в настоящее, в свое время? — беспокоилось сознание Снейпа. Неужели май 1998 года изменится навсегда? Навсегда, вторили мысли. И, похоже, с этим уже ничего не поделаешь.  
* * *  
— Северус, вот видишь, здесь «А» должна быть длинная, чувствуешь? — сказала Лили, когда вспыхнули звездочки в ответ на движение палочкой.  
— Чувствую, — прошептал Северус. Он заворожено наблюдал, как пыльная мантия становится чистой и свежей, будто выстиранной. Они сидели в старом классе с одной зажженной свечой. Неудивительно, что пыль осела на их одежде.  
— «Кларис» должно произноситься «кла-а-рис»… — сказала девочка. — Знаешь, мы совершим революцию в создании Чар одним только этим словом. «Эванеско» заставляет исчезнуть грязь, а «Кларис» — чистит! Понимаешь, чистит!  
— Молодые люди, что вы делаете в пыльном классе? — раздался строгий голос Филиуса Флитвика.  
— Мы создаем заклинания, профессор, — вскочила на ноги Лили.  
— Интересно-интересно, — пропищал учитель по Чарам. — Это очень редкий дар, мисс Эванс. Покажите свои умения.  
— «Кларис», — пропела Лилия и взмахнула палочкой.  
Пыль на столах, шкафах и полках растворилась, исчезла. Мебель сразу заблестела, будто ее натерли полиролью.  
— Молодцы, мисс Эванс, мистер Снейп, — захлопал в ладоши профессор Флитвик. — Я замолвлю словечко перед профессором Макгонагалл. Десять баллов Гриффиндору и десять Райвенкло. Вы не возражаете, если я буду вас курировать?  
— Мы будем очень рады, сэр, — произнес Северус, — только…  
— Только что? — поднял брови профессор Флитвик.  
— Мы хотим создавать заклинания сами, без подсказки взрослых, — пробормотал Северус.  
— Во всяком случае, если у вас не будет получаться, вы можете обратиться ко мне. Надеюсь, вы так и сделаете, — строго сказал Филиус.  
— Да, профессор, — ответили мальчик и девочка.  
«Какие способные Северус и Эванс, — подумал декан Райвенкло, уходя из класса. — Северус показал себя и способным зельеваром, и Защита у него неплохо идет. Талантливый мальчишка! Может, ему предложить частные уроки Дуэлинга?»  
* * *  
Люциус Малфой, как и Басти Лестрейндж, также Белла Блэк и ее сестра Нарцисса, с некоторых пор и Энтони Гойл с Гордоном Крэббом, следили за Томом Снейпом, а заодно за всей их троицей. Откуда первокурснику, полукровке, жившему среди магглов, знать о Темном Лорде? Конечно, это имя было известно в определенных политических кругах Магического мира. Но то, как легко срывалось имя Волдеморта с губ Тома, настораживало. И еще это желание быть учеником Люциуса… Что это как не чистой воды провокация?  
— Снейп, — как-то на выходных подошел третьекурсник Рабастан Лестрейндж к Тому, — хотел ли бы ты провести Йоль с нашей семьей? Я приглашаю.  
— Я буду со своими братьями, — немедленно отметил Том. — И надеюсь, своих друзей я тоже могу пригласить?  
— Можешь, — согласился Басти, не ожидавший большую компанию, но ради профилактической беседы нисколько не возражал.  
* * *  
Снегом замело еще в ноябре, и «Альбатросы» проводили время в библиотеке. Здесь с удовольствием копались в книгах все желающие, и жизнерадостная компания Джеймса и Сириуса приняла в свои ряды Северуса и Тома, Люпина и Петтигрю. Ремус по большей части молчал и контактировал с Блэком, Питер потянулся к Тому. К Гарри периодически подходили братья Прюэтт и Молли. Северус проводил много времени в компании Лили Эванс. В общем, в библиотеке шумели бесконечные разговоры и раздавались неизменные шутки.  
Когда раздалось имя «Волдеморт», никто не заметил, но Том насторожился. Вот уже пять лет это имя было на устах волшебников и мелькало на передовицах газет и журналов, но дети в силу своего возраста мало интересовались политикой и только пересказывали друг другу байки и страшилки. Ничего удивительного. Отец с удовольствием поделился бы информацией о неуловимом Волдеморте, стоило Тому только спросить.  
— Кто это? — как-то спросил Том. — Кто этот Волдеморт?  
— Это темный волшебник, — пояснил Гидеон Прюэтт. — Он убивает Авада Кедаврой и никогда не оставляет после себя следов.  
— Темный Лорд, — поддакнул Фабиан.  
— Что он хочет? — спросил Том. — Какие цели преследует этот Темный Лорд?  
— Почитание традиций чистокровных и унижение, а еще лучше уничтожение магглорожденных, — ответила Молли.  
— Хм, — произнес Том, подперев щеку. — Как это знакомо…  
Он угрюмо уставился на «Ежедневный пророк». Решительно поднялся к библиотекарше.  
— Мисс Олдридж, — обратился к ней Том, — дайте мне газеты за последние двадцать пять лет.  
Том погрузился в чтение, и его отсутствующий взгляд был подтверждением, что лучше его не трогать ближайшие два часа.  
* * *  
Альбус ворчал на самодеятельность Геллерта. Старинный друг мухлевал, играя в шахматы. Только эта игра захватывала настолько, что старинные друзья забывали о вражде и обо всем на свете.  
— Ладью поставь на место, — требовал Альбус. — Ты уже переставил пешку на е6. Почему ходишь два раза?  
— А ты почему конем сбил моего ферзя? — сбивчиво спросил Геллерт. — Это неправильно! Так не должно быть. Ты нарушил все мои планы. Впрочем, как всегда.  
— Все было законно и правильно, — ответил Альбус, — вот посмотри — у меня все записано, — и помахал перед носом листочком пергамента.  
— Ты и мои ходы записал? — возмутился Гел. — Это неправильно.  
И Темный Лорд быстро схватил листок и попытался сжечь.  
— Геллерт, не пытайся жульничать… — попытался остановить Альбус, махая руками, чтобы схватить вожделенную бумаженцию.  
— Ах, ты так! — и бывший заключенный одним точным движением ноги толкнул стул, на котором сидел Дамблдор.  
Директор упал, а Гриндевальд вскочил и принялся колотить того кулаками в грудь. Дамблдор тоже был не лыком шит, и наподдал под дых. Они много раз проверяли, кто кого, и в результате бесконечных потасовок выходило, что Альбус побеждал чаще всего. Альбус неожиданно ударил противника ладонями по ушам, и Геллерт взвыл.  
— Ай, больно! — завопил Геллерт.  
— Будешь знать, — произнес Альбус, запыхавшись от драки и усаживаясь на пол.  
В этот момент в дверь постучали, и на пороге показалась Минерва Макгонагалл.  
— Альбус, пришли мои методички… — начала она с порога, но, увидев, что оба борца за высшее благо лежат на полу, раскрасневшиеся, запыхавшиеся, и одежда к тому же пришла в помятый вид, Минерва сделала неправильный вывод и улыбнулась.  
— Закрывайте двери, дорогие, и лучше бы вы скрывали ваши отношения, когда детей полная школа. Неэтично, знаете ли, — пожурила Макгонагалл и ушла, оставив друзей в полном недоумении.  
— Чаю? — предложил Альбус.  
— С лимонными дольками, — просветлело лицо Геллерта. — В последний раз они были очень вкусными. Кисленькими.  
— Хорошо, — встал Дамблдор и позвал домовика, чтобы организовать чаепитие двух закадычных друзей, которые в несчетный раз поругались, подрались и помирились.  
* * *  
Тобиас с головой погрузился в чтение волшебных газет. Он переписывался со своим тестем по малейшему поводу и постоянно задавал вопросы о волшебном мире. Сигнус настороженно отвечал, давая краткие ответы. Например, _«Как вылечить простуду?»_ Сигнус отвечал: _«Идиот! Возьми у своей жены Бодроперцовое зелье!»_ , _«Где взять печень дракона?»_ — _«В Лютном переулке в Лондоне»_ , _«Какая стоимость волшебной защиты дома?»_ — _«Спроси жену!»_ … Бесконечные вопросы и раздраженные ответы. Но может, Сигнус не мог иначе отвечать, потому что никогда не задерживал ответ. И возможно, ему было скучно одному?


	8. Chapter 8

Приближался Йоль, а значит, и Рождество. Шумел легкий ветер, гоняющий по небу хмурые тучи, из которых стеной сыпался густой снег. Дети не смели ходить в метель на улицу и разбрелись по замку. Первоклассники собрались в Большом Зале, потому что Хагрид притащил двенадцать елей, и сейчас деревья, украшенные разноцветными шарами и гирляндами, радовали глаза детей. Малыши предвкушали рождественское чудо. Дети постарше собирали сумки и сундуки, чтобы ехать завтра домой. Остальные — те, кто остается, — носились по замку, радуясь каникулам.  
Троица Снейпов, как всегда, сидела в библиотеке. Том писал письма родителям и — неизменное раз в три дня — Петунье. Гарри уже давно черкнул пару строк. Самое длинное письмо Петунье написал Северус еще вчера и сейчас просто болтал с Лили. У братьев были свои планы на Рождество. Их пригласили Лестрейнджи, и еще неизвестно, сколько будет всего приглашенных в доме слизеринцев. А приятели Снейпов — братья Пруэтт, Молли, Рей Мальсибер и Энтони Нотт давно собирались домой завтра на Хогвартс-экспрессе.  
— Гарри, ты собрал сумку? — спросил Том.  
— Сейчас соберу, — отмахнулся Гарри.  
— Через два часа нам выходить. Будь организованней, — строго сказал Снейп-старший.  
— Я прослежу, — подскочил Северус.  
— И сразу ко мне в гостиную! — прокричал Том. — Я жду.  
Лили вздохнула, виновато глядя на Снейпа-старшего.  
— Я тоже пойду, пожалуй, — улыбнулась она.  
— Иди, — не отрываясь от письма, сказал Том.  
Ему осталось написать свое имя, свернуть письмо в трубочку и запечатать, когда над ним нависла тень.  
— Мистер Снейп, мне показалось, или вы и вправду собираетесь без сопровождения взрослых идти в чужой дом? — послышался вкрадчивый голос Геллерта Гринденвальда.  
— Нас трое и мы не безоружны, — спокойно ответил Том, заканчивая свое послание.  
— Я не позволю вам идти в дом Лестрейнджей, — тихо, и, тем не менее, твердо сказал Геллерт.  
— Идемте с нами, профессор, и вы убедитесь, что мы можем постоять за себя.  
Какую-то минуту бывший Темный Лорд моргал, не ожидая такого ответа.  
— Отлично, я пойду с вами, — решительно ответил он.  
Геллерт ни на секунду не бросил Тома, и они вместе последовали в совятню. Мальчик приказал школьной сове доставить письма в Галифакс, и только потом они отправились в слизеринскую гостиную. Все это время учитель и ученик молчали, сохраняя спокойствие.  
— Геллерт, — кивнул Гораций Слизнорт. — Ты с мальчиками Снейп?  
— Да, — кивнул друг Альбуса.  
Гарри и Северус с сумками ожидали, когда Гораций перекинет последних слизеринцев домой. Каминная доставка детей приветствовалась, потому что облегчала возможность ребятам быть раньше дома, но такой способ перемещения существовал только у слизеринцев. Узнав о камине, Том немедленно решил воспользоваться и для своих братьев.  
Рабастан вышел из спальни третьекурсников последним. В руках у него был объемный сверток.  
— Ты долго, — заметил Гарри.  
Лестрейндж высокомерно глянул на гриффиндорца.  
— Последним в очереди быть удобней, чтобы никому не мешать, — кратко сказал он и добавил: — Вам нужно взять дымолетный порошок и сказать: «Лестрейндж-холл». Выговаривайте четко, иначе попадете к дракклам на кулички. Все ясно?  
Снейпы поняли и приготовились. Том взял свою давно приготовленную сумку и первым зашел в камин. Рабастан внимательно глянул на Гриндевальда.  
— Лестрейндж-холл! — выговорил Том и вышел в зеленую гостиную.  
Комната была слишком слизеринская — с серебристо-зелеными обоями и темной мебелью. На бордюрах вдоль стен были разрисованы искусным мастером изгибающиеся темно-зеленые змеи. Тому комната очень понравилась, впрочем, как и Северусу, и даже Гарри признал ее очарование. Снейпы разве что не знали, что их ожидает в этом доме, но понимали, что справятся с любыми проблемами, имея за плечами недюжинное боевое прошлое.  
Последним из камина вышел бывший Темный Лорд. Его присутствие для Гарри и Северуса оказалось неожиданностью.  
— Так и должно быть, — шепнул Том, и братья согласились, что иметь с собой взрослого — отличная идея.  
В комнату зашел мальчик очень похожий на Рабастана — такой же брюнет с голубыми глазами, только с более резкими чертами лица и неизменной улыбкой.  
— Здравствуйте, ребята. Меня зовут Рудольфус. Я — младший брат Рабастана. Мне десять лет. В следующем году я иду в Хогвартс. Приятно познакомиться.  
Пришлось пожимать всем руку, что Руди с удовольствием проделал.  
— Я покажу вам ваши комнаты. Том, Северус, Гарри, — с неожиданной проницательностью отметил Руди старшинство братьев Снейп.  
Затем он с поклоном обратился к Гринденвальду.  
— Я рад видеть столь могущественного волшебника в нашем доме. Сэр, прошу следовать за домовиком.  
Руди поклонился Гринденвальду, и помощник учителя по Защите отправился вглубь особняка за эльфом. Геллерт только скривился, идя за ушастым помощником. Он предпочел бы идти за этим мальчиком и порасспрашивать о хозяевах этого дома, чем за восторженно галдящим существом. Однако Геллерту удалось узнать имя главы дома и то, что в доме присутствует восемь его друзей.  
Братьев Снейп и его сопровождающего ждали в голубой гостиной. Мальчики по-быстрому привели себя в порядок и в праздничных мантиях поспешили на прием. Девять взрослых магов сидели в креслах, и каждый занимался своим делом. Кто-то курил, четверо играли в вист, двое читали книги, еще двое пристально смотрели на входящих Снейпов.  
— Молодые люди, — поприветствовал самый властный из них, сидящий в кресле и разглядывающий мальчишек. Это был бледный блондин с пронзительно синими глазами, в удивительно богатой бордовой расшитой золотом мантии, что выдавало в нем богатого и изнеженного аристократа. — Мы не будем долго расшаркиваться, и просто назовем свои имена. Арнольд Вудвил.  
— Нортон Олдридж, — пыхнул сигаретой сидящий у окна мужчина в обычной черной мантии.  
— Роберт Лейстрейндж, — с насмешкой проговорил похожий на детей брюнет с такими же голубыми глазами. — Хозяин этого дома.  
— Антонин Долохов, — самый заметный из четверки игроков — высокий, черноволосый и черноглазый — поприветствовал детей мужчина в походной, заляпанной грязью мантии.  
— Максимиллиан Эйвери, — поприветствовал холодный, как скала, шатен в зеленой мантии, второй из игроков.  
— Абраксас Малфой, — прилизанный блондин с блеклыми серыми глазами, но очень живой в движениях — третий из игроков в вист.  
— Эван Орсон, — с акцентом проговорил еще один блондин, похоже, швед. Больше он ничего не добавил.  
— Стивен Розье, — оторвался от книги брюнет с карими глазами в коричневой мантии.  
— Эндрю Трэверс, — пристально глядел на мальчишек последний из присутствующих — темноволосый шатен в старинном камзоле, рубашке навыпуск и сапогах до бедер, похожий своим костюмом на пирата.  
Глаза у Тома Снейпа расширились.  
— Волдеморт, — прошептал он. — Вы — Волдеморт…  
И впервые в жизни упал в обморок.  
* * *  
Геллерт Гринденвальд, подошедший на десять минут позже, застал картину, как девять мужчин столпились около трех мальчишек, один из которых лежал на полу. Ни у кого из девятерых не было обычной нюхательной соли, которая приводила людей в чувство. Они привыкли пугать и ожидали, что Том перестанет разыгрывать из себя кисейную барышню и встанет с пола.  
— Что вы сделали? — закричал бывший Поттер. — Вы напугали моего брата!  
— Я сейчас, — пробормотал Северус и побежал в свою комнату. К счастью, он разобрался в поместье быстро. В сумке он нашел нюхательную соль и как можно быстрее вернулся обратно.  
— Мы не останемся здесь ни на минуту позже, — ругался Гринденвальд с Лестрейнджем. — Что за кошмар — у ребенка приступ, и ему нечем помочь?  
— Ни у кого нет лекарства с собой? — спросил Розье.  
— Все есть, я сейчас позову домовика, — мгновенно среагировал Лейстрейндж. — Барки!  
— Да вы его напугали! — возразил Северус. — Разве можно так?!  
На появившегося домовика воззрились десять мужчин с Гринденвальдом в том числе.  
— Что они сделали, Северус? — требовательно спросил Геллерт.  
— Они представились, и Том… — лихорадочно вспоминал Снейп-второй, — и Том упал в обморок.  
— Давайте отнесем мальчика в его комнату. Я не думаю, что с мистером Снейпом случилось что-либо страшное, — предложил мистер Малфой. — Барки, отнеси мальчика в его комнату.  
Гринденвальда, страшно недовольного, отправили обратно в гостиную и угостили пятидесятилетним вином, уверив, что с Томом будет все в порядке.  
Когда домовик уложил Тома на кровать, и мальчики остались одни, потерпевший быстро пришел в себя.  
— Волдеморт… — застонал он.  
— Что «Волдеморт»? — спросил Гарри, прыгавший по кровати. — Ты бредишь?  
— Они — и есть Волдеморт, — объяснил Том, потирая лоб с мокрой тряпкой. — Эти девять человек представились по очереди. Я просто сопоставил их фамилии.  
Гарри и Северус посчитали их имена, и их лица прояснились.  
— Что будем делать? — спросил Северус.  
— Девять маньяков… — посчитал Гарри. — Это будет сложно.  
— Что «сложно»? — спросил Том.  
— Их дис-кре-ди-ти-ро-вать, — ответил Гарри. — Я думаю, что они держат во власти всю Магическую Британию.  
— Не всю, — подхватил Том. — Помню со своего прошлого, Пожирателей у меня было намного больше, и то я не смог захватить с первого раза даже Министерство магии. Я еще не говорю за всю страну.  
— Зачем нас сюда пригласили? — спросил самый разумный вопрос Северус.  
— Мы самые способные на потоке, и нас лучше напугать, пока мы маленькие, чтобы нами управлять, — ответил Том. — Ты думаешь, если мы вырастем, мы не дадим отпор?  
— Логично, — ответил Гарри. — Что будем делать?  
Том пожал плечами.  
— Расти, учиться, помогать папе с мамой. Разве много от нас сейчас толку?  
— Однако мы можем кое-что, — сообразил Северус, и ребята склонились, чтобы послушать его идею.  
Внезапно в комнату без стука зашел Руди со своей неизменной улыбкой.  
— Ребята, не хотите пообедать? Нас уже заждались в столовой.  
— И «В.О.Л.Д.Е.М.О.Р.Т.»? — хитро спросил Гарри.  
— «Волдеморт» разошелся по своим делам, — улыбнулся Руди. — Остался мой отец, мистер Малфой и Рабастан. И ваш сопровождающий Геллерт Гринденвальд. Ну что, идем?  
* * *  
— Мистер Лестрейндж, — сказал Том, когда глава семейства подал знак к обеду, и восемь человек принялись за еду. — Прекрасный прием.  
— Хм, — возразил Геллерт.  
— Извините за мою несдержанность, — покаялся Том, — я не выдержал такого стресса.  
— В школе ты не боялся говорить о Волдеморте, — заметил Рабастан.  
— Волдеморте? — спросил Геллерт. — Этот зарвавшийся Темный Лорд, этот выскочка у меня еще попляшет. Я вызову его на дуэль! Никто не смеет быть выше меня!  
— Никто не умаляет ваших заслуг, — примирительно сказал Северус, — но все же, сэр, не стоит лезть в дуэль против Волдеморта.  
Геллерт — единственный, кто не слышал имен девятерых членов организации В.О.Л.Д.Е.М.О.Р.Т. и продолжал кипятиться. «Выстоит ли наш Темный Лорд против девятерых самозванцев?» — спрашивали друг друга Снейпы.  
Глянув на надменное лицо Абраксаса, они уткнулись в тарелки, потому не желали говорить что-либо вслух. А Малфой наматывал на ус, слушая ругательства Гринденвальда. Когда аристократ понял, что в бывшем нурменгардском заключенном играет лишь злая зависть к Темному Лорду, он перевел разговор на школьные будни. Мальчики вздохнули спокойней, потому что эта тема была знакома.  
— У вас уже есть планы на будущее? — спросил Роберт Лестрейндж, когда тема уроков иссякла.  
— Только у меня, — сказал Том, — но это будет еще не скоро.  
— Что именно? — полюбопытствовал бывший сторонник Тома.  
— Я собираю вокруг себя партию, которая затем пойдет за мной в Министерство магии, — ответил Том.  
Эти слова заставили Роберта ухмыльнуться.  
— И как будет называться ваша партия?  
— Пожиратели Смерти, — не думая, сказал Том.  
Снейпы прыснули от смеха.  
— Пожиратели смерти против В.О.Л.Д.Е.М.О.Р.Т.? — покачал головой Лестрейндж. — Рановато вы об этом думаете.  
— В самый раз, — ответил Том. — Кто из вас девятерых стремится к власти, сэр?  
— Это тоже слишком рано тебе знать, — добродушно сказал Роберт.  
— Братья Снейп будут следующим поколением после вас, папа, — произнес Рудольфус. — И это будет честно.  
— Не волнуйся, папа. Действительно, Снейпы еще маленькие. А вы вон какие старые! — в шутку проговорил Рабастан.  
Том благодарно посмотрел на Руди и Басти Лестрейнджей. Кажется, они могут быть приятелями.  
Рабастан улыбнулся. Он видел потенциал трех братьев Снейп с самого начала и напугал отца, что его друзьям противостоит огромная сила. Восемь его соратников пришли, чтобы произвести впечатление на эту силу. Увидев одиннадцатилетних малышей, упавших в обморок, они рассмеялись и разошлись. Теперь предстоял ответ братьев Снейп В.О.Л.Д.Е.М.О.Р.Т.  
* * *  
Несмотря на конфликт с хозяином дома и его соратниками, Геллерт согласился остаться в Лестрейндж-холле. Ему было интересно побывать в доме слизеринца, выпить вина, побеседовать о войне и мире, выслушать о школе, где учатся дети, и поиграть в шахматы. Братьям Снейп, в свою очередь, захотелось поиграть в снежки с Басти и Руди, заглянуть в их библиотеку и посмотреть на подарки. Том признался, что в последний день года ему исполняется двенадцать лет, и Руди побежал к отцу, чтобы тот положил еще один подарок под елку.  
Кажется, Гринденвальд, Снейпы и Лестрейнджи помирились. Полено было водворено в камин, были пропеты песни и гимны, сверкали елки и фейерверки, а в День подарков мальчишки получили по несколько замечательных вещей. Том — новую синюю мантию, под цвет глаз, расшитую по отворотам змейками, готовую для приемов в дома аристократов, книгу по Темным Искусствам и набор письменных принадлежностей. Северус получил также набор перьев, еще редкую книгу по Зельеварению и был доволен. Гарри досталась книга с животными и птицами, и он с восторгом листал оживающие картинки.  
— Неплохое Рождество вышло! — произнес Том. — Мне понравилось.  
— К папе и маме хочу, — признался Гарри.  
— Идем, напишем им письма, — загорелся Северус.  
— Не пишем ни про какого «Волдеморта», — приказал Том, — нечего пугать родителей.  
* * *  
В Галифакс к Снейпам прилетели три совы с приветствиями от детей, и от Сигнуса Принца, как особенный презент, сова с подарками и рождественской открыткой.  
 _«Уважаемые родственники!_ — писал Сигнус. — _Какие бы вы ни были, мне вы родные, и я на Пасху жду вас в гости. Всех пятерых. Ваш дед, отец и тесть Сигнус Принц»_  
— Ура! — проорал Тобиас. — Победа! Наш дед сдался. Теперь мы поедем к нему вместе впятером, и устроим танец с бубнами.  
Эйлин только посмивалась над своим мужем. Когда она заглянула в сверток, то увидела перо с непроливаемой чернильницей и пять кнатов. Подарок вполне в духе отца.  
— Ну и деньги, — поворчал Тобиас. — И что на них можно купить?  
— Еще пергамента, — ответила жена. — Отец не признает маггловскую бумагу.  
— Ага, — сверкнул глазами Снейп-отец. — Таким образом он намекает, чтобы мы писали дальше. Отлично!  
И пошел придумывать достойный ответный подарок тестю. После долгих размышлений Тобиас в конверт положил двадцать фунтов с пожеланиями потратить на свой вкус. Пусть сходит в маггловскую забегаловку.


	9. Chapter 9

Одним неприметным зимним днем в паб в центре Галифакса зашел сухонький мужчина неопределенного возраста. Ему можно было одинаково дать и сорок лет, и шестьдесят, и даже семьдесят. В пользу старшего возраста говорил костюм старомодного покроя и не менее старинное пальто. Мужчина был темноглазый и темноволосый, глаза его выглядели темными омутами, которые периодически сверкали подобно бриллиантам, тонкие бледные губы кривились в презрительной ухмылке. На шее посетителя был аккуратно завязан зеленый платок, и бармен мог поклясться, что змейки на платке двигались, придавая облику мужчины зловещую красоту.   
— Привет, чем обязан? — спросил бармен Чарли.  
— Бренди, пожалуйста, — на стол легла двадцатифунтовая банкнота.  
«Аристократ, — с уважением думал Чарли, — вон как деньгами шуршит».  
Ему было и невдомек, что Сигнус Принц держит маггловские деньги впервые в жизни, и считает их, чтобы понять прейскурант цен в мире, в который он вошел. К счастью, легкий конфундус разговорил бармена о жителях городка.   
— Снейпы? Старина Тоби иногда бывает у нас, — просвещал Чарли Сигнуса. — Но только когда очень зол или раздражен. Его дети держат в узде. Это счастье в тройном размере. О мальчишках ничего не могу сказать, малы еще к нам захаживать. А так — детки как детки. Ничем не выделяются из других детей нашего городка. Разве что умненькие, но свой интеллект прячут от других.   
Сигнус согласно кивнул. Его до сих пор раздражали горячие письма мальчишки Тома, которые он посылал периодичностью раз в месяц, выплескивая магию прямо на бумагу. Тоби, Снейп-отец, был поспокойней, но его дотошность, недюжинная сила и уверенность в собственной правоте разрушили барьеры, выстраиваемые Сигнусом не один десяток лет. Теперь лорд был готов видеть свою семью. Он узнал, как добраться до Тупика Прядильщиков, и пешком отправился по указанному адресу.   
Дом был не нов и требовал косметического ремонта. Принц скривился, увидев расхлябанные ставни и некрашеную входную дверь. Однако его смутило не это. Впритык к стене дома прилегал сарай, откуда доносилась музыка и чье-то пение. Искры разлетались во все стороны. Сигнус не представлял, что там можно было петь, лежа на полу. Подойдя поближе, он увидел автомобиль, во внутренностях которого копался его зять. «Кто же еще?» — ухмыльнулся дедуля Принц. Он легонько кашлянул. Но пришлось кашлять с каждым разом сильнее, пока Тоби не крикнул:   
— Эй, болезный, может, примешь микстуру от кашля?  
— Только Перечное Зелье! — категорически произнес дед и не сразу понял, что выдал себя, потому что Тоби вынырнул из недр движка фольксвагена, и принялся душить тестя в радостных объятиях. Сигнус сипел, пока Снейп догадался, что его нужно отпустить. Слишком уж хрупким был Принц.   
— Идем в дом, сударь тесть, — подтолкнул гостя Тобиас, — нас ждет чай. И по рюмочке бренди хлопнем!  
Если честно, Принц хотел бы выпить огневиски или выдержанного вина, но взглянув в глаза хозяина дома, решил, что пусть лучше будет чай с плюшками, чем виски с дракой. Тобиас же решительно был настроен дать деду пару тумаков за то, что он презрел собственную дочь.   
— Я не делаю такой душистый чай, как Эйлин. Он у меня простой, но крепкий.   
— Предпочту чашку крепкого кофе, — проговорил Сигнус, и Тобиас хмыкнул, добавляя тестя в союзники.   
Через пять минут ароматный кофе был приготовлен и разлит в большие кружки. У Сигнуса от удивления вытянулось лицо: кто же пьет крепкий кофе в таком количестве?  
— У меня низкое давление, — ответил Тобиас, стоя спиной к гостю, так как искал сахарницу, — и я ленив. Кофе отлично прочищает мозги, бодрит и настраивает по-деловому на весь день. Если я не выпью утром кофе, весь день я злой, как черт, и к вечеру тянет в паб выпить виски.   
— Ленив, говоришь? — прошептал Сигнус, и послал в спину Тобиаса фамильные чары концентрации внимания. Они могли держаться годами, и грозили Снейпу только в виде фонтанирования идеями и глубоким сном. Нечто подобное сотворила Эйлин, когда ее муж решил заняться автомастерской. Принцев же довесок обещал Тобиасу больше размышлять о своей судьбе, чтобы получать от жизни больше подарков, чем, если бы зять лежал и спал голодным без денег на диване. В отличие от чар, одаривать деньгами Сигнус Принц не спешил, решив сначала узнать недостатки и достоинства своего зятя.   
Тоби в свою очередь не разочаровывал тестя. Он не подозревал, что Сигнус подлил в кофе зелье болтливости и храбрости, чтобы Снейп рассказал про все свои скелеты в шкафу. Оказалось зря. Снейп в какой-то мере оказался простодушен и прямолинеен. Он не скрывал, что никогда не изменял Эйлин, но откуда взялись еще двое мальчишек, Том и Гарри, он не знал. Эйлин только раз вышла из себя, поколотив его скалкой, но больше не позволяла себе рукоприкладства, чтобы в большой семье не прижились плохие манеры. Мальчишки росли тихо, но Снейп был уверен, что они себя покажут. «Они же волшебники!» — восторгался отец. Тоби с жаром и юмором рассказывал, как он сочинял письма ему, деду мальчишек. И Сигнус, из духа противоречия, принял игру зятя. Он и сейчас закашлялся, скрывая улыбку за чашкой кофе. В общем, после сбивчивого разговора и перемежающегося хохота, Сигнус узнал все слабые стороны этого маггла. Принц не думал о нем, как о незнакомом хорошем человеке. Тобиас Снейп — маггл-родственник старинного рода, и этим все сказано!   
Через час с небольшим вернулась из Лондона Эйлин, заключившая договор о поставке зелий на постоянной основе в аптеку Монплеера. Она была весьма довольна собой, и на радостях купила огромный торт, который левитировала перед собой. Увидев в гостях отца, она усмехнулась. Как в воду глядела, думала она, не желая возвращаться домой. Но куда ж идти, на ночь глядя?  
— Привет, отец, — буркнула она.  
— У Фортескью торт брала? — облизываясь, спросил Сигнус. За непринужденной болтовней Тобиаса и чашкой кофе он бы уже не был против полноценного обеда.  
— В обычном магазине купила, только подороже, — ответила Эйлин.  
— Это такие сливки? — тыкнул пальцем в торт Сигнус. Его палец проехался по верху торта, изобразив букву «V».   
— Эй! — прокричал Тобиас. — Что ты делаешь с моим тортом?  
— Это обычные папины манеры, — фыркнула миссис Снейп. — Я ничему не удивляюсь.   
— То есть ты пришел портить мне кофе всякими зельями, мой торт — изгаженными пальцами, — ты даже рук не мыл, сударь Принц! — и мой вечер своим представлением о прекрасных манерах? — негодовал Тобиас.  
— Будешь в моем замке, можешь показать свои собственные манеры, Тобиас, — сердито сверкая глазами, пробормотал Сигнус, забирая свою часть отрезанного торта на тарелке из рук дочери.   
— Мальчики, не спорьте, — шикнула Эйлин.   
Мужчины и вправду сидели в разных углах комнаты с обиженными лицами. Эйлин Снейп впервые увидела своего отца и мужа вместе и еле сдерживалась от смеха. Они так похожи! Внешность, обиженно-сердитые лица, даже манеры держаться были одинаковыми. Стоило выходить замуж за маггла-техника, который оказался похожим на отца-аристократа. Снейп и Принц выглядели породистыми, как пара гончих, и можно было не сомневаться, в кого пошел Северус. В обоих!  
— Отец, останетесь на ужин? Я приготовлю что-нибудь особенное, — предложила Эйлин, когда с тортом было покончено. — Тоби, отец, давайте забудем все разногласия. К тому же отец впервые пришел к нам.   
Отец поспешил расправить шелковый платок. Он был готов пойти на компромисс, чтобы его воспринимали серьезно. Дурной характер к карману не пришьешь, а к нему еще никто не относился так по-дружески, как Тобиас.   
— Хорошо, — сказал Снейп, — Сигнус, оставайся. Я не держу на тебя зла, — и протянул руку. Принц пожал твердую мозолистую руку труженика.   
Пока Эйлин хлопотала по кухне (конечно, с магией-помощницей), Снейп стал рассказывать о детях. Несмотря на тихий и спокойный нрав мальчишек, они были выдумщиками и с ними постоянно что-то происходило. Тобиас со смехом рассказал о том, что Гарри и Том шипели по-змеиному, и думал, что они по шуточному так общались, но у Принца зародилось подозрение, что эти двое действительно обладали даром змееустов. Северус, любивший зелья. Том-завоеватель мира. Каждый привносил свой неповторимый узор в жизнь Снейпов. Так было всегда, но теперь братья Снейп пошли в Хогвартс и неизбежно возникло бы соперничество, как предполагал Сигнус. Тобиас открыл коробку с письмами мальчишек из Хогвартса, и Сигнус внимательно их перечитал. Они по-прежнему держались вместе, и каждый из них писал, что хочет сдружить факультеты.   
Обед плавно перетек в ужин, и Сигнус ловил себя на мысли, что наслаждается семейным вечером. Давненько он ни с кем не общался. Пятиюродный племянник не в счет, он о деньгах печется. А муж дочери просто хотел вырвать его из болота, в которое Сигнус сам себя втянул. Вот улыбнулась Эйлин, и протягивает уже третью чашку чая. Тобиас вещает что-то о Волдеморте, и Принц ни одного слова из его жаркой речи не пропустил, потому что незамыленный взгляд со стороны Снейпа убедил, что ничего хорошего в политике Волдеморта нет.   
— Это же полнейший геноцид магглорожденных волшебников, — яростно говорил Тобиас. — Вам, чистокровным родам, нужны свежие вливания крови, иначе вы выродитесь. Вот! — пальцем Тоби ткнул в Сигнуса. — Тебя сдует метель, начавшаяся полчаса назад. Как ты отправишься домой? Ты же немочь!  
— Аппарирую, — пожал плечами Сигнус. — Я даже не выйду на улицу, прямо из дома исчезну.   
— Хорошо, — почесав затылок, сказал Тобиас, — а как ты готовишь еду?  
— Домовики готовят.   
— Да? — удивился Снейп. — А ты, Эйлин?  
— Справляюсь, — вздохнула миссис Снейп. — Магия мне в помощь.  
— И как я тебя раньше терроризировал? — удивился автомеханик. — Без магии нельзя выжить!  
— А без магглов нельзя жить, — пробормотал Сигнус. — Теперь я больше понимаю тебя, Эйлин. Я ошибся.   
Эйлин расцвела. Ей было приятно узнать, что отец был неправ в изгнании ее из рода. Возможно, она даже вернется в Принц-мэнор? Скорее всего, нет, но можно жить на два дома. И мальчикам полезно видеть больше в жизни, чем Галифакс и Хогвартс.   
Визит Принца затянулся до позднего вечера, но он не замечал времени, выискивая новые темы для разговора. В конце концов, зять зевнул.  
— Все, батя, закругляйся. У меня работы завтра невпроворот. Жду в следующее воскресенье!  
Принц накинул на плечи свое пальто, и сделал прощальный знак рукой. Не изменяя своей многолетней привычке внезапно исчезать во время визитов, он аппарировал прямо из гостиной, оставив Тобиаса с открытым ртом.   
— Через минуту он появится в собственном поместье, — подсказала Эйлин.  
— И ты так можешь? — овладев собой, спросил Снейп.  
— Конечно!  
Увидев побледневшее лицо мужа, Эйлин только рассмеялась.  
* * *  
Трое братьев с энтузиазмом принялись зачаровывать имя Волдеморта. Только Тому удалось наложить нужное заклятие. Теперь все, кто произносил имя «Волдеморт», мгновенно забывали, о чем идет речь. Небольшое дезориентирование, и уже никто не мог вспомнить достижения этой личности. Том злился и вздыхал, что не мог достичь большего, но магия прибывала к братьям неохотно. Сама Смерть не давала им шанс развернуться на полную катушку. Это было одним из условий возвращения в свой мир. Ну что же, будем обходиться теми силами, которые у нас в наличии, решили братья, и делали, что могли. Что произошло в результате? Статьи в «Ежедневном пророке» мгновенно стали скучными, и вместо колонок, где печатались законы Министерства магии, и уголовной хроники, стали печататься статьи о биографиях замечательных личностей Магической Британии и статьи о чарах, которые были забыты с течением времени. Так, волшебники вспомнили, что есть чары заморозки и нагревания продуктов, защиты домов и фундамента, гламура, бытовые чары и многие другие. Эти заклинания оказались очень полезными, и даже Том не знал их, и записывал в тетрадку, чтобы запомнить. Гарри развлекался, играл в квиддич с бывшими Мародерами, теперь Альбатросами, а Северус трудился с Лили, Молли и близнецами Пруэтт над общим проектом. Каким, он загадочно умалчивал, обещая к концу года фееричное представление.   
Конечно, они находили время посидеть в библиотеке и обсудитьсвои проекты вслух. Том искал возможность прикрыть деятельность В.О.Л.Д.Е.М.О.Р.Т., и зарывался в газеты. По вторникам и четвергам он встречался с Геллертом Гринденвальдом и довольно бессистемно изучал Темные Искусства. Геллерт оказался хорошим учителем, но увлекающимся. Том посмеивался, а Гелллерт сердился и орал на своего единственного ученика. Том орал в ответ, и Темный Лорд выдавал на-гора еще больше информации, и старшему Снейпу пришлось зачаровать перо, чтобы оно быстренько записывало за учителем. Северус ни за что не променял бы время, проведенное с Лили, на физкультуру, но именно Филиус Флитвик договорился с директором, чтобы давать частные уроки Дуэлинга. Северус оказался крепким орешком, и профессор только радовался, когда мальчик оказывался лежащим на полу, обездвиженным или смеющимся от исполненного заклинания. Гарри… Ну, это Гарри. Он легко учился, легко сходился с людьми, не брал ничего плохого в голову. Казалось, он был счастлив, муштруя Мародеров-Альбатросов, и с бездумной легкостью ожидал Пасхальных каникул. Братья планировали провести их в Галифаксе, занимаясь уроками дополнительно, но мама написала письмо, что их ожидает сюрприз.   
Хогвартс-экспресс привез их на платформу 9 ¾ на вокзал Чаринг-Кросс, и они с нетерпением ожидали маму Эйлин, чтобы их переместили домой с помощью аппарации. Однако, к своему немалому удивлению, они увидели неулыбчивого дедулю Сигнуса Принца, пришедшего их встречать вместе с их матерью. Братья Снейп его видели второй раз в жизни и запомнили его неуживчивый характер довольно хорошо.   
— Готовы, ребята? — Сигнус обнял Северуса. Эйлин держала за руки Гарри и Тома.   
— Готовы, — сказал за всех Том, и семейство Снейпов-Принцев исчезло с платформы.   
Они оказались в Принц-меноре, минуя ворота и долгий путь в особняк. Сигнус скривился, но все же сказал приветственную речь:  
— Дорогие мои внуки, я рад вас видеть в своем доме. Здесь вы можете делать практически все, кроме того, чтобы умышленно навредить дому. Домовик Орки будет послушен вашим приказам. Встретимся за обедом.   
И ушел. Мальчишки вопросительно уставились на мать. Эйлин развела руками.  
— Вот такой мой отец. Неприветливый и недружелюбный. А теперь еще один сюрприз. Смотрите, кто идет.   
И им навстречу по коридору вышел… папа. Тобиас Снейп. Том подбежал, и отец схватил его на руки. Северус — за ним, и ему тоже досталась отцовская ласка. Гарри, восторженно вопя, запрыгнул отцу на спину.  
— Портреты мне объяснили дорогу, как выйти в холл, — обескуражено произнес Тобиас. Волшебство было выше его восприятия. Он не понимал, что вода течет послушная магии, что постель застилает домовик, и еда тоже готовится домовиками, не менее вкусная, чем приготовлена женой или поваром в ресторане.  
Эйлин показала комнаты для каждого гостя, и мальчишки исчезли в них, чтобы через пять минут встретиться в комнате Тома.   
— Отлично, — сказал сияющий Снейп-первый. — Я рад. Знаете чему? Здесь великолепная библиотека, и мы продолжим обучение. Я чувствую это своей пятой точкой. Готовы обучаться на дому?  
Мальчишки закивали. Они готовы свернуть горы. И победить В.О.Л.Д.Е.М.О.Р.Т.


	10. Chapter 10

Тобиас проснулся поздно. Постель была непривычно мягкой, подушки — исключительно легкими, а одеяло казалось весьма теплым. Было мягко лежать и сладко спать. Однако, хочешь не хочешь, а нужно было вставать, даже если ты желанный гость. В чем он не был уверен. Он приоткрыл глаза, чтобы обследовать непривычно роскошную спальню, и слишком близко, на расстоянии руки, на него уставилось лопоухое существо, довольно жутковатое с виду.  
— Что? Кто? Спасите! — крикнул незадачливый маггл.  
— Дарки накажет себя, — запричитал эльф, выкручивая уши, — достопочтенному маглу не понравилось быть разбуженным. А-а-а!  
Кричать вдвоем было некомильфо, и Тоби быстро умолк. Он догадался, что это эльф-домовик, один из многих, состоявших в услужении в доме Принцев. Эльфы до сих пор оставались для него невидимыми, но на второй день посещения семьи дочери и внуков лорд Принц решил показать волшебство единственному неволшебнику.  
— Тихо! — гаркнул он. — Кофе мне, кофе! — и со стоном лег обратно на постель.  
— Будет исполнено, достопочтенный маггл, — довольно улыбнулся эльф, и по щелчку пальцев, в его руке оказалась огромная чашка горячего напитка.  
— Хм, — буркнул Тоби, принимая чашку, — именно такой я люблю. Спасибо!  
Дарки посветлел, ему понравилась похвала.  
— Желает гость что-нибудь к кофе? — деловито спросил он. — Пирожные? Сендвичи? Или может, плотный завтрак?  
— Только кофе, — промычал Тобиас. — Еще чашку. Через полчаса. До тех пор меня не трогать!  
Эльф понял слова маггла, как приказ, и мгновенно исчез. Через пять минут к мужу в спальню заглянула Эйлин, давно вставшая и приведшая себя в порядок. Ее домашняя синяя мантия выглядела симпатично и странно, но, может, это потому, что Тоби никогда не видел ее в семейном волшебном кругу?  
— Может, мне к тебе переместиться, и я буду будить, как положено жене? — лукаво спросила она. В темных глазах Эйлин плясали смешинки. Ее тонкие пальчики ласково провели по щеке мужа.  
— Ты же сама захотела спать в своей комнате, — буркнул Тобиас. — Я буду только рад, — и потянулся за поцелуем.  
Позднее утро грозилось стать поздним днем, как вдруг раздался грохот, Эйлин взвизгнула при виде эльфа с чашкой кофе, а Тоби ударился головой о спинку кровати.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Снейп, потирая макушку.  
— Северус! — мгновенно сообразили Эйлин и эльф, исчезая прямо на глазах Тобиаса.  
— Ну что ты им скажешь… — пробормотал Снейп, хватаясь за ручку уже второй чашки. — Волшебники… Северус себя в обиду не даст, — глубокомысленно произнес он чуть погодя, — что бы ни случилось.  
* * *  
Северус колдовал вязь заклинаний над входом в библиотеку. Он был уверен, что память его не обманывает, и он правильно наложил заклинание. Правда, он не учел, что оно старинное, и его произношение изменчиво. Вот и Принц-Менор посчитал, что Северус покушался на святая святых замка — библиотеку. В результате оглушенный Северус сидел на полу с шишкой на лбу, а задницу стегала невидимая крапивная плеть.  
— Уй! — простонал он. — Да что же это такое?!  
Плеть отбила десять раз и исчезла. В этот же момент появилась мама и эльф.  
— Дарки! — повелела она. — Принеси холодный компресс, Ранозаживляющее и обезболивающее зелья. Папа, привет!  
— Мы и вправду сегодня еще не виделись, — ухмыльнулся Сигнус. — Северус, ты как маленький. Разве ты не знаешь, что поспешишь — людей насмешишь? Приди, попроси, обоснуй — и будет тебе библиотека! Теперь ты наказан.  
— Правда? — огорченно спросил райвенкловец. — Как же я наказан?  
— Сегодня ты остаешься без сладкого! — с этими словами Сигнус развернулся, и мантия хлестнула его по ногам.  
Мальчик с надеждой посмотрел на мать. Эйлин только покачала головой и показала на пальцах идти в свою комнату.  
Северус безрадостно вздохнул. Он поспешил, правда. Теперь вся надежда на Тома, как самого рассудительного в их компании. А с Гарри вообще нужно пылинки сдувать, он же хлипкий и мелкий. В кого он такой уродился? Северус забывал, что они — не братья, что не мешало им жить и поддерживать друг друга.  
* * *  
Том только посмеялся над братскими потугами проникнуть в библиотеку. Он был уверен, что заклинание произнесет правильно, но все-таки подался к деду на посиделки, чтобы выпросить разрешение. Он выпил с Сигнусом чай, посидел, пока дед разбирался с деловыми бумагами, прослушал лекцию об экономике Волшебного мира, которую крепко-накрепко запомнил, и только тогда спросил об искомом:  
— Дедушка Сигнус, ты пустишь нас в библиотеку?  
— Тебя, пожалуй, пущу, — оторвался от книги Принц.  
— А Гарри?  
— Причем здесь Гарри? — удивился старик. — Гарри надо — пусть просит.  
Том скривился, будто съел лимон на завтрак, обед и ужин одновременно.  
— Ладно, — ответил мальчик. — Так пустишь?  
— Хорошо, — откинулся от книги Принц, — но манеры у вас, молодой человек, никудышние. Я займусь вами, юноша.  
Он одернул повернувшуюся мантию на бок, взъерошил волосы, укладывая их, и строго сказал:  
— Не кривись! Повтори, что я скажу.  
И Тому пришлось сказать ритуальную фразу просьбы строго по этикету.  
— Все, юноша, теперь ты постоянный читатель, допущенный в библиотеку. Слушайся эльфа Бжика, он все тебе подскажет.  
«Вот Северус попал, — подумал Том, — зачем он полез без спросу?»  
Хотя чему тут удивляться, Том собирался сделать по манере Северуса, взломав замок, но ему помешал внутренний голос. Как оказалось, верно.  
Том вошел в святая святых дома Принцев. Он ахнул от удивления, увидев сотни, а может, и тысячи книг. Они были запыленные, и слегка потертые, но стоило Тому зайти, как они сразу приняли ухоженный вид.  
— Что молодого хозяина интересует? — спросил местный эльф.  
— Я еще не знаю, — задумался Том. — Мне нужно снять коллективное заклятие с людей. Коллектив, который вредит волшебникам, состоит из девятерых человек и называется по начальным буквам имен участников Волдеморт. Я собираюсь разорвать их связь и, по возможности, уничтожить этих людей, если они будут убивать или каким-либо образом вредить Волшебному миру. Я правильно сформулировал свой запрос?  
Том сам удивился своим словам. Откуда он их взял? У его губ образовалось легкое облачко и оно, рассеиваясь и уплотняясь, устремилось к разным стеллажам с книгами.  
Бжик угодливо улыбнулся.  
— Это честный вопрос, мастер Том, — сказал эльф, — Библиотека ценит таких людей, как вы. Берите и читайте! Главное — не уносить из дома.  
— Я разве успею их все прочитать? — огорчился Том, пока книги собирались во внушительную стопку.  
— Книги сами помогут вам найти нужный материал, — ответил эльф. — Ведь это — библиотека Принцев!  
Том взял книги и устремился в свою комнату. Он перебирал корешки и читал названия: «Связь Короля с подчиненными», «Сюзерены и вассалы», «Ничто и контроль над ним» и другие, с самыми диковинными названиями и авторами, фамилии которых исчезли в водовороте времени.  
Мальчик погрузился в чтение, хотя его внимания требовали братья. Они жаждали отчета, но Том ничего не мог сделать. Ему нужны были книги! Тогда Северус догадался попросить у деда разрешения посетить его зельеварческую лабораторию, а Гарри много проводил времени с семьей. Слишком многого он был лишен в прошлой жизни, и сейчас окупал с лихвой общение с отцом и матерью. Теперь братья Снейп были пристроены, о чем дед был прекрасно осведомлен. Никто не сидел без дела, а Принцы не привыкли бездействовать! Сам он хотел отбыть в Лондон, чтобы, как всегда, занять себя походами по антикварным магазинам и развлекательными мероприятиями в известный волшебный публичный дом мадам Жоржетты. Но не дала ему Эйлин, вцепившаяся ему в мантию в самый последний момент.  
— Ты куда, отец? — спросила она.  
— Гулять по саду, — невозмутимо ответил Принц.  
— Мы с тобой, — ответил Тобиас Снейп.  
— И я! — воскликнул сияющий Гарри.  
Пришлось вчетвером гулять по диковатому лесу, неухоженному и очень волшебному. Гарри от всей души наслаждался солнышком, свежим воздухом и радовался каждому цветочку и былинке.  
Затем начался обед, от которого Том отказался, но эльф доложил Сигнусу, что его желание весьма аргументировано, и Сигнус перетерпел такое неуважение. Северус избежал наказания "никакого сладкого на ужин", получая его в обед (домовики постарались), Эйлин наслаждалась пребыванием дома, а Тобиас всему удивлялся.  
— Сейчас самое время отдохнуть! — заявил Сигнус, собираясь улепетнуть в город.  
— Да, вздремнуть бы не помешало, — с осоловелыми глазами сказал Тобиас, уставший от впечатлений.  
— Хорошо, — ответила Эйлин, — отдыхайте, я пойду в лабораторию, мне нужно сварить несколько зелий. Это не займет немного времени. Отец, надеюсь, у тебя найдутся ингредиенты?  
— У меня самые свежие и самые дорогие ингредиенты, купленные на черном рынке! — похвастался Сигнус.  
Глаза Эйлин блеснули.  
— Ты не прекратил водить дружбу с контрабандистами, отец? Отлично. Пойду и проверю.  
Эйлин почему-то отправилась в комнату мужа, но Принц-старший ничему не удивлялся. Почему жене не зайти к мужу?  
Через десять минут Принц, одетый и надушенный, собрался уходить. Но вышла из комнаты Эйлин и направилась к отцу.  
— Папочка, у меня не хватает Кусачей мяты к Перечному зелью, пойди и нарви, пожалуйста, ведь никто, кроме тебя не сможет, — и вежливо протянула отцу корзинку, чтобы дед нарвал самой качественной мяты в собственном саду.  
Не подозревая подвоха, дед отправился на кухню. Позвал домовика.  
— Орки, иди и нарви мяты и доставь мяты в лабораторию, я ухожу, но никому ничего не говори.  
Похоже, визит публичный дом мадам Жоржетты чуть-чуть откладывался, но Сигнус твердо решил идти. Хоть ночью, но он добьется своего!  
— А-а-а! — послышался голос Гарри, стонущего в гостиной.  
— А? Что случилось? — два взрослых голоса спросили одновременно.  
— Я обжегся чем-то в саду, — убито сказал Гарри, — и теперь очень болит.  
Сигнус пошел посмотреть, чем обжегся его внук.  
— Это дикий крапивный жук! — заявил он. — Если его не помазать мазью мадам Герц, ничего не спасет Гарри от ожога четвертой степени!  
— Отец, у тебя есть мазь мадам Герц? — спросила Эйлин.  
Сигнус отправился в аптеку. Он долго перебирал пузырьками, читал надписи, шептал губами, пересчитывал.  
— Я ничего не нашел, — убито сказал он. — Нужно аппарировать в больницу святого Мунго. Там эта мазь есть всегда.  
— Не хочу в больницу, — заныл Гарри, но его сияющее личико говорило, что внимание к собственной персоне было ему не в тягость.  
— Пойдем, солнышко, — твердо заявила Эйлин, — нельзя пропускать болячки. Иначе можно случайно или внезапно умереть.  
— А папа пойдет? — спросил Гарри.  
— Папа спит, — ответил Эйлин, — поэтому есть шанс, что он ничего не узнает. Отец, пошли! Кстати, ты одет.  
Эйлин критически оглядела богатую, расшитую золотой ниткой, мантию отца и поспешила в свою комнату, чтобы одеться. Сигнус понял, что шанс попасть в публичный дом уменьшается с каждой минутой. Он аппарирует сразу из больницы. Чем-нибудь отвлечет свою дочь, чтобы разделиться.  
Однако шанс получить мазь оказался мизерным. В регистратуре была очередь. Затем долго не появлялся врач, который бы поставил смехотворно простой диагноз. Затем еще искали эту мазь, которой оказалось всего два флакона. Хорошо, что Сигнус захватил с собой денег побольше (рассчитывал попасть в бордель!) и уверил, что в состоянии купить весь этаж больницы, потому что его семье не хотели выдавать предпоследний флакон.  
В общем, солнце уже заходило, когда Принцы-Снейпы выбрались из больницы. В доме их ожидал разъяренный Снейп. Он зыркал из-под черных волос то на Принца, то на свою жену.  
— Ты бросила меня! На кого?! На мальчишку! Он не в состоянии приказать своему домовику! — кричал отец то жене, то сыну. Северус съежился от криков Тобиаса. Он не знал таким своего папу.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Сигнус.  
Запал Тобиаса пропал.  
— Жрать хочу, — признался он. — И я испугался. Я же ничего не могу сделать в напитанном магией доме. Я беспомощный. А сын разбирается в защите дома не больше меня, хоть волшебник.  
— Надо на тебя амулеты навешать, — распорядился Сигнус. — Это обязательно.  
— Вот еще, цацками баловаться, — не захотел Тобиас. — Что я, папуас, что ли?  
— Слушай меня! У себя дома делай, что хочешь! А здесь — магия! И делай все магически! Не ори на ребенка! Я тебя прокляну, не сможешь ходить в туалет месяц. Слышал?  
— Хорошо, — буркнул Тобиас.  
— Как поживает Том? — деловито спросил Сигнус.  
— Читает, — ответил Северус и отвернулся, скрывая свой страх перед отцом. — Сказал, чтобы ему не мешали. Потом все-все расскажет. Он сможет. Он молодец.  
— Единственно разумный ребенок среди этой бешеной семейки, — ехидно отметил Тобиас, но быстро заткнулся, когда Сигнус погрозил ему волшебной палочкой.  
Северус и Гарри переглянулись. Им-то как раз было понятно поведение Тобиаса Снейпа. Бывший шпион помнил свое прошлое безрадостное детство, а Гарри слишком хорошо его представлял.  
* * *  
Арнольд Вудвил, изнеженный аристократ в энном поколении, бывшем в родственных королевских связях, сидел в кресле в любимой зеленой гостиной своего замка и размышлял. Он никому не позволял проникнуть в свой разум, но он понимал, что его мысленный процесс требует совета. Не сходилось. Не получалось. Когда это началось? Почему? Слишком много вопросов. Почему имя Волдеморта не вызывает такого трепета, как раньше? Раньше стоило постоять в толпе и бросить негромкое «Волдеморт», как люди без оглядки бежали и скрывались в своих домах. Сейчас же это имя произносилось с безудержным смехом, и обязательно находился какой-нибудь весельчак, который начинал рассказывать непотребный анекдот. Однако идей Волдеморта боялись все также. Казалось, только имя «Волдеморт» вызывало непонятную реакцию. Все также признавались идеи чистокровности, и слушавшие соглашались с мнением, что магглы — это зло, и его нужно искоренять. Маглорожденные — наибольшее зло, и их нужно было наказывать за то, что они обманом проникли в волшебный мир.  
— Обманщик, — прошептал Вудвил и толкнул носком ботинка плеча Фелтона, маглорожденного волшебника, у которого недавно родился сын, чистокровный волшебник в первом поколении. Фелтон, некрасивый брюнет с огромными синими глазами, обездвиженный веревками и лишенный способности говорить, замычал.  
— Ты признаешь, что обманывал нас, считая невежами? — переспросил Вудвил.  
Фелтон толькомотал головой в отрицании.  
— Мы должны были считать, что ты маггл, потому что ты скрывался среди магглов, — продолжал Вудвил. — Ты нашел девушку…  
У Фелтона расширились глаза от страха. Страха за свою любимую. Говорить он не мог, чтобы сказать хоть слово в ее защиту.  
— Девушка была ведьмой, — продолжал Вудвил, — ты позволил случиться магическому обряду сочетания брака, и вот что мы получаем! — Получаем новую грязную ветвь волшебников!  
— Но это не все, — продолжал Вудвил, — ты якшался с магглами. Ты встречался со своими ненаглядными родственниками. Результат — Фелтоны вместо того, чтобы основать новую крепкую семью, отвергли традиции волшебного мира, и ритуальный камень не был основан. Вместо того, чтобы защитить свою семью, ты ее разрушил. Но откуда тебе знать о традициях? Ты же сын магглов!  
Вудвил наклонился к лицу Фелтона, так что одни синие глаза, в которых сквозил смертельный холод, встретились с другими синими, более теплыми, но в них уже сквозила тоскливая обреченность.  
— Таких как вас — тысячи, — проникновенно сказал он, — магия пробивается сквозь вас, но вы теряете ее в первом же поколении…  
— Что с тобой делать? — с брезгливостью на лице спросил он. — Ты же хуже грязи. Убивать или пощадить?  
Вудвил склонил голову на бок, как бы оценивая шансы несчастного Фелтона на весах судьбы. Еще один участник сцены, Эван Орсон, ожидал в предвкушенни, чтобы запытать несчастного маглорожденного до смерти.  
Вудвил встал, чтобы налить себе из бара бокал шампанского. Он отпил глоток и, взмахнув волшебной палочкой, произнес:  
— Авада Кедавра!  
Изуродованное и обескровленное тело, пронзенное зеленой вспышкой из волшебной палочки, упало, чтобы навсегда замереть смертельной куклой на зеленом цветастом ковре, сотканном старинными мастерами.  
— Ковер жалко, — поджал губы Вудвил, — Орсон, убери! — и вышел из гостиной, чтобы не ходить туда достаточно долго, забыв об убийстве маглорожденного волшебника.  
Орсону было жалко беднягу, но только в качестве подопытного кролика, чтобы применять изощренные пытки, доходя до пределов человеческой боли. Он принялся над ним колдовать, чтобы замести следы.  
* * *  
Где-то далеко в замке Принцев в Шотландии, Том закричал, просыпаясь от кошмара, рожденном смертью. Убийство волшебника — достаточно страшно для человека в юном возрасте, даже если это такой опытный душегуб, как бывший Темный Лорд.  
Отдыхая от собственных криков, убаюканный и напоенный зельями, Том еще услышал: «Первый этап пройден», но к чему были сказаны эти слова и кем, Том Снейп не понял, он уже спал.


	11. Chapter 11

После первого убийства, увиденного во сне, Том понял, что прошлое ворвалось в его жизнь с безудержной силой и напором. Виденные во сне пытки перемежались с осознанием прошлой жизни, и он стал видеть реальные кошмары. Иногда пытал он, чаще — его. Довольно благополучно прожитые двенадцать детских снейповских лет сказались на его психике весьма благотворно, и он стал понимать, что ему не хочется делать людям больно и страшно, как было в прошлой жизни. Но кто говорил, что ничего нельзя чувствовать? Вот теперь с каждым осознанным во сне Круциатусом у Тома выворачиваются мышцы судорогой, а с каждым надрезом Секо кровь стала течь носом, вызывая на утро упадок сил и слабость. Пребыванием в доме Принцев Том стал тяготиться, желая поскорее вернуться в школу, надеясь, что шумная школьная жизнь наполнит его жизнь и мысли, и он будет спать всю ночь без задних ног.  
Северус первое время раздражало отсутствие книг в обычной повседневной жизни, но он быстро научился варить зелья по памяти. К тому же он попросил мать помочь ему сварить несколько новых зелий, и они вместе закрывались в лаборатории, чтобы выйти оттуда через несколько часов довольными своим результатом.  
Гарри с удовольствием помогал Тому и Северусу. С каждым прожитым днем память прошлого всплывала все больше, и он с ужасом осознавал, что его брат Том — это тот же самый Волдеморт, который его ненавидел и жаждал убить. Иногда у самого Тома возникали старые ассоциации с прошлой жизнью с приютскими детьми, когда Тобиас читал лекции о правилах хорошего тона или давал легкий подзатыльник. Но раньше у Тома не было отца! Более того — он убил своего родителя, когда ему исполнилось шестнадцать лет. Ему пришлось пересмотреть свои желания о манипулировании и запугивании людей. Многого ли он добьется, убрав с дороги Тобиаса Снейпа? Здесь совсем другая жизнь. Одна задача совместной жизни братьев Снейп — жить дружно и слаженно идти к поставленной цели. Также неизвестно, что было бы, если они отреклись друг от друга и каждый шел бы своим отдельным путем. Благоволила бы к ним жизнь и Смерть? Вернулись бы они в свое время? Но Тома и Северуса ничего хорошего там не ждало, и Том пересмотрел свои кровожадные мысли, а Северус не связывался с бывшими Мародерами, чтобы не влезть ни в какую кабалу к Дамблдору. К счастью, жизнь троих братьев Снейп никуда не торопила, и они шаг за шагом, день за днем достигали своих маленьких, промежуточных целей.  
Вернувшись в школу, братья Снейп стали заранее готовиться к летним экзаменам. Том требовал от братьев каждый день сидеть в библиотеке и готовиться, поскольку сам был педантичен и тщательно берег репутацию отличника, Северус оказался поглощенным экспериментами с несколькими мало изученными растениями, растущими в теплицах мадам Спраут, а Гарри объединился со слизеринцами в любительской игре в квиддич. Казалось бы, обычные заботы обыкновенных мальчишек, не считая того, что им требовалось уничтожить идеи о Волдеморте.  
* * *  
Вудвилл и Орсон были неразлучными друзьями. Они познакомились в Швеции, откуда Орсон был родом, а совсем еще юный аристократ Арнольд Вудвилл, первый раз отправившись в кругосветное путешествие, увидел фьорды и горячие источники. Они быстро нашли много общего в мечтах и целях. Они мечтали возвысить имя магической Британии и улучшить расу волшебников нетрадиционными методами. Последней целью их проекта было изучение и измерение магии у магглорожденных волшебников. Они не заметили, что преступили черту, за которой мораль и не стояла, и стали обычными похитителями и убийцами самого востребованного контингента волшебного мира.  
Нортон Олдридж, талантливейший ученый в области изготовления артефактов, работал в Отделе тайн в Министерстве магии. Он мечтал все изменить кардинально и сразу. Он верил, что достаточно переделать верхушку айсберга под названием Министерство магии, чтобы управлять остальной, глубинной частью электората. Он был настолько радикальным в своих суждениях, что многие в Министерстве от него шарахались и мечтали убраться с его глаз подальше. Но дело было не столько в его огненной речи, сколько в его глазах. Они горели одержимостью. Из-за этого безумного взгляда он не мог найти жениха для своей дочери. Кто хотел бы иметь в родственниках психа? Да и сама дочь, закончив Хогвартс, не желала жить с отцом под одной крышей и осталась работать в школе библиотекаршей. Слишком тяжела была рука у отца, слишком груб был Олдридж с молодежью, желающей обойти его на поворотах. Между тем, это был первый, довольно удачный опыт Арнольда Вудвилла проникнуть в самый охраняемый отдел Министерства магии.  
Эван Розье был самым непримечательным человеком в их компании. Он был потомком моряка, промышлявшего незаконной торговлей рабами и заработавшего себе титул графа огромной суммой денег. Он не кичился своим происхождением, и обходился малым, только изредка вставляя свои замечания в разговор, которые оказывались всегда уместными и не лишенными известного огонька, который часто зажигал застопоривший проект.  
Лестрейндж, Эйвери и Малфой были прирожденными аристократами. Их семьи дружили поколениями, и состояли в родстве друг с другом в той или иной мере. Роберт, Максимиллиан и Абраксас, когда оказались практически в одно и то же время в Хогвартсе, стали прикрывать друг друга и ценить еще больше. Вудвилл, будучи старше их на три года, относился к ребятам покровительственно и был организатором общих встреч на каникулах. Их компания шестерых практически сформировалась к окончанию учебы в Хогвартсе, а с Долоховым и Трэверсом они познакомились на вечеринке в пабе, когда выбрались в магловский мир за новыми впечатлениями. Лишь Олдридж был старше их на шесть лет и в вечеринках не участвовал. Однако время шло, и компания перестала ощущать разницу в возрасте. Как можно думать об этой разнице, когда думаешь, и друзья угадывают твои мысли, говоришь, и находишь отклик в душе соратника, делаешь — и друг помогает и стоит рядом, плечом к плечу?  
Как говорится, благими намерениями вымощена дорога в ад. Желание сохранить волшебный мир в неприкосновенности и отвергнуть лишнее, наносное, которое вносили магглорожденные волшебники, привело к тому, что В.О.Л.Д.Е.М.О.Р.Т. стал организацией, радикально настроенной против магглов. Министерство смотрело на их выходки сквозь пальцы: если убит маггл, Министерство умалчивает, как только попадает в неприятности волшебник — оно принимает меры. Так и повелось, что Министерство из-за своих убеждений пригрело на своей груди клубок жутких змей — волшебников, готовых убивать магглов десятками. Но неприятности только начинались. «Волдеморт» нашел причину всех бед волшебного мира — это магглорожденные! Магглорожденные, которые не знали традиций, лезли впереди всех, навязывали прогресс. Магглорожденные со здоровыми амбициями, инициативой и желанием изменить мир. Но волшебники привыкают к новому очень медленно. Чего стоит Хогвартс-Экспресс, который сдали в эксплуатацию в тридцатые годы двадцатого столетия, хотя заявку подали на рассмотрение в Визенгамот в 1872 году.  
Магглорожденные вносили смуту в волшебный мир. Их следовало приструнить. «Волдеморт» решил контролировать их популяцию, и всяческими методами отторгнуть их из Британии. Для этого следовало организацию оформить официально и придумать лозунг для их легального действия. Но некоторые вещи не меняются — им нашелся противник, только что ставший Верховным Чародеем Визенгамота, Альбус Дамблдор. Он сразу принял меры для спокойной учебы одиннадцатилетних магглорожденных волшебников в Хогвартсе. «Волдеморт» решил действовать на другом уровне, когда волшебник, закончивший обучение в Хогвартсе, стремится искать работу в волшебном мире. Магглорожденному всячески мешали или не давали возможность найти себя и применить свои знания на практике. Кроме того, «Волдеморт» находил все больше сторонников, и началось тихое противостояние Дамблдору. Чем бы оно закончилось, неизвестно. Во всяком случае, противостояние затянулось бы на долгие годы, если бы не встреча с братьями Снейп. Они решили взять ответственность на себя. И искали выход уничтожить «Волдеморта». Для этого нужен был план. И они думали над ним. Смерть им в помощь.  
* * *  
Темнота. Звезды. Боль. Люди тянули свои руки, прося о помощи. Кровь на руках. Нож, разрезающий брюшину на теле. Кишки, вываленные прочь. Ноги, изглоданные голодными собаками. Пальцы на руках, изрубленные топором. Гарри хочет вырваться со сна, но не может, потому что крепко спит. Он только скулит, обливаясь холодным потом. Сумрак ночи, который беспокоит его уже вторую неделю. Вой, раздающийся в голове, не дает ему покоя. Наконец он открывает глаза. Тьму разбавляет лунный свет, тянувший свой блеск в самые затемненные уголки спальни. Самое волчье время, подумал Гарри, закрывая глаза и пытаясь заснуть опять. Но его лоб пронзает такая боль, что, наконец, его рвет на постель. Хорошо, что он знает очищающее заклинание.  
— Эванеско, — шепчет Гарри и откидывается на подушки.  
«Это все волнение перед экзаменом», — подумал мальчик, но не верил сам себе.  
Подушка пахнет кислым, одеяло тяжелое, жарко, и Гарри решил пройтись по прохладным коридорам школы. Он обул тапочки и, прихватив волшебную палочку, вышел из спальни в гостиную. В гостиной сидел Ремус Люпин, необычайно напряженный. Из его глаз текли слезы.  
— Люпин, ты чего? — спрашивает Гарри.  
— Ничего, — бурчит гриффиндорец и всхлипывает.  
— Тебе нужна помощь? — спрашивает Гарри снова.  
— Нет, — буркнул Люпин. — Я иду спать.  
Гарри замечает, что на десятый лунный день очень яркое ночное светило, и он не понимает, почему Люпин с такой тоской и горечью смотрит на Луну.  
— Это все экзамены, — произносит Гарри. — Нервы сдают.  
— Скорей всего, — ответил Ремус и скрылся в спальне, общей с Гарри.  
Мимолетный разговор развеивает Гаррины страхи, и он возвращается в постель. Ремус уже устроился спать, и Гарри также попытался отдохнуть. До рассвета осталось каких-то полтора часа...  
...Северус во сне зовет Лили. Она почему-то уходит от него, и он знает, что она уходит навсегда. Сквозь сон он понимает, что это происходило и в прошлой, недосягаемой жизни. Почему это происходит снова, он не знает. Лили качает головой, улыбаясь неземной улыбкой, берет за руку Джеймса Поттера и уходит в предрассветный туман.  
— Нет! Лили, нет! — кричит он сквозь сон и просыпается.  
Сердце колотится, как бешеное. На щеках слезы, и Северус хнычет от избытка ощущений.  
— Снейп, ты уже третью ночь не даешь спать. Успокойся ты уже, — сонно произнес Тедди Брокльхерст, его сосед по спальне. — Подумаешь, экзамены. Ты же все знаешь.  
— Знаю, — Северус устало ложится на подушку, привычно очищает сознание и погружается в легкое забытье, которое сменяется крепким сном. До рассвета остается полчаса. Еще немного — каких-то две недели, и он с братьями уедет домой. «Надеюсь, с Лили будет все в порядке, — подумал Северус, засыпая. — Что же угрожает ее жизни?» Последней связной мыслью было то, что Волдеморт, тот, что Лорд и бывший Хозяин, ненавидел магглов и магглорожденных. «Лили угрожает опасность», — подумал Северус. Не в силах бороться с детским сном, он погружается в дремоту.  
Том вообще не спал. Проведенный ритуал связи с «Волдемортом» дал свои плоды. Он ощущал мысли девятерых человек, которых он хотел контролировать. Пусть не все мысли, но он знает, как фильтровать и что искать. «Сумасшедший мальчишка», — слышит Том, и видит, что Смерть усмехается, закрывая в уме волдемортовские образы и наполняя собой все окружающее пространство. Том вздрагивает от ужаса и пытается взять себя в руки. «Я справлюсь», — решительно настроен Снейп и идет в ванную комнату принять контрастный душ. «Мерещится всякое», — отмахивается он и становится под мощную горячую струю воды. Смерть оставляет его в покое. Она еще поиграет судьбами своих подопечных. Ее ждет отличный сбор урожая темных смертных, возомнивших себя выше других. Они не останутся безнаказанными. Братья Снейп их уничтожат.  
* * *  
Лили безо всякого напряжения сдала последний экзамен, и отправилась в Гриффиндорскую гостиную писать письмо Петунии. У них с Северусом негласное соревнование — кто первым напишет письмо сестре. Лили не ревнует, нет. После того, когда Петунья написала письмо на имя директора Хогвартса, Северус и Лили пожалели ее и стали подробно рассказывать о проказах в школе. В письмах они описывали и будни, когда было скучно, и приключения, случавшиеся с ними, и семейные драмы, которые случались у школьников. Петунья была рада каждому письму, отправленному совой. Даже родители не знали столько о своей младшей дочери, сколько ее сестра. Петунья какие-то вещи не понимала, пока ее не осенила идея изучать латынь. Дело пошло веселее. Теперь она знала, что Агуаменти отлично польет цветы, что Эванеско почистит мебель от пыли, а Адеско Файр вызовет огонь, который способен сжечь весь город. Ее смешила подобная магия, но и страшила, осознавая, какая мощь в каждом заклинании. Она только не подозревала, что магия у каждого волшебника разная и не всегда могущественная, но разница в мышлении волшебника и маггла была огромной. Петунья в какой-то момент поняла, что она прекрасно справляется по дому без волшебства и стала думать, что Лили намного отстанет от прогресса, который намечался в обычном мире. Вот придумали телевизор, который купили родители, пылесос отлично чистит ковры, а холодильник прекрасно вписывается в интерьер кухни. Петунья с удовольствием вымывала все кухонные поверхности и, казалось, что она прирожденная домохозяйка, потому что ее душа была счастлива и наполнена какой-то неземной радостью, когда она занималась домашними делами. Все было у нее хорошо. Что может быть лучше подросткового возраста, когда все проблемы решались десятком фунтов на кино, мороженое и губную помаду?  
* * *  
Ветер трепал волосы Альбуса Дамблдора и Геллерта Гринденвальда. Они стояли на Астрономической башне и наблюдали, как солнце отражается на водной глади Черного озера. Рыбки взлетали над водой и хватали падающий вниз пух.  
— Ты чувствуешь что-то? — спросил Альбус.  
— Нет, — пожал плечами Геллерт. — Тьма всегда со мной. Свет свой прихватил?  
— Я тоже не без недостатков, — возразил Дамблдор. — Вспомни Ариану. Она до сих пор в больнице для душевнобольных. Аберфорт приезжает к ней два раза в год, затем приходит ко мне в школу и очередной раз ломает мне нос.  
— Захват мира отменяется? — с лукавой улыбкой спросил Геллерт.  
— Оставим его для молодежи, — ответил Альбус.  
— Кому?  
— «Кто идет вслед за Светом, неся в душе Тьму прошлого», — процитировал пророчество Сивиллы Трелони Альбус.  
Геллерт поморщился.  
— Ты веришь в древнее пророчество?  
— Не такое оно уж и древнее. Двадцать лет прошло с его произнесения.  
— Однако ты хочешь все знать и контролировать. Даже такую неопределенную науку, как Прорицания.  
— Мы должны, Гел, должны. Идем, нас ждет отпуск, пока не произошла какая-нибудь катастрофа всебританского масштаба.  
— Отпуск! — воскликнул Геллерт. — В Антананариву?  
— Точно, — улыбнулся Альбус Дамблдор.  
* * *  
Только Тобиас Снейп летом был занят по завязку. Деньги то прибывали, то убывали, не давая стабильности. Оставив очередную купюру в пабе, Тобиас понял, что так не разбогатеет, и стал отдавать деньги жене. Эйлин в наличных деньгах не нуждалась, так как зарабатывала сама, и под отговоркой, что надо собирать на косметический ремонт дома, стала откладывать мужнины деньги в банк. Сумма была смехотворно маленькой, но с чего-то надо начинать. Не стоит постоянно надеяться на родственников, надо жить и своим умом. В свою очередь Тобиас ожидал побывать хоть недельку у Сигнуса. Половить плимпов в Принцевом озере и сварить уху из них, и увидеть настоящий спорт волшебного мира, который обещал показать ему тесть. Лето обещало быть приятным. А мальчишкам… мальчишкам требовалось много сил, чтобы достичь целей, которые поставила перед ними сама Смерть.


End file.
